


It's All Political

by Beach50 (IambicKentameter)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kid Fic, Political AU, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/Beach50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Jace Herondale is desperate for the oval office, but there is one thing keeping him from the goal. After speaking to his new lawyer, he's able to jump the last hurdle in his path. His fiery redhead lawyer will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I walked into a bar, seeing a very beautiful man sitting there. He looked vaguely familiar, so I sat down next to him, ordering a martini. I could see a crease in the man's forehead, which means he obviously thinking way too hard about something. I turned to face him, sipping my drink. He glanced over at me. "I'm not really in the mood for you to throw yourself at me tonight." He huffed, sitting back in his chair.

"Who says I'm throwing myself at you?!" I snapped, crossing my arms. "Now I recognize you. The New York senator. I didn't vote for you." I smirked, making me see a grin peek across his face. "So what has you troubled senator?" I crossed my legs, purposefully allowing my pencil skirt to ride up my smooth legs.

"I'm not really allowed to discuss it." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Give me a dollar." I held out my hand, which made him furrow his brow at me strangely.

"Why?" The crease in his forehead got deeper.

"Chill just give me a dollar." I forced back a smile, seeing his confusion. He huffed, slapping the dollar in my hand. "You are now my client, and I'm legally obligated to keep any secrets you tell me." I took another drink of my martini.

"Lawyer." He chuckled, playing with his glass. "That makes sense. Actually you might be able to help this." He perked up, twisting to face me.

"Shoot." I leaned against the bar.

"So I want to run for office next term, and my campaign manager says I can't win, unless I get married." He grumbled, glancing down at leg, but back to my face. I felt satisfied that he looked.

"So, problem?" I scanned his face.

"I'm more of a use them and lose them kind of guy. I haven't had a girlfriend in ever. Alec says I should just get a political marriage." He finished off the brown liquid in his glass. "But I don't want to get married."

"Well you can't get elected if you don't have a wife. This country loves the image of the First Lady, so I completely agree with your campaign manager, Alec right?" I paused for assurance, which he nodded. "The citizens don't want a president who is worried about when he's going to get his next lay. A bachelor is unstable and unpredictable, which is exactly why I didn't vote for you." I stated plainly, twirling a fray curl.

"So you think I should do it?" He faced the bar again, getting another drink.

"Most definitely. You need someone sweet, pretty, and confident. Then you see each other for a little while, and then pop the question publicly, and big wedding. She needs to look loving and devoted." I explained, sighing internally at the grueling process of marriage. "Well I need to go, since you are my client," My lips curled up slightly, sliding my card across the bar to him. "Here my card. I'd be happy to write up your marriage contract with whoever stuck being your wife." I winked, jumping out of my seat.

"Thanks." He fought back a laugh.

"Later, senator Herondale." I waved, walking out the door.

***

I was sitting at my desk, reviewing paper work for the current case I was working. We were suing a major cooperation for the wrongful death of a man. I've been going through code after code for this company, and I've found so many violations.

My thoughts were interrupted, when my office phone started blaring. I flinched, scurrying for the phone. "Hello, Clary Fray." I exhaled, ruffling my hair to hide my embarrassment from quailing.

"Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale's campaign manager. He said he wanted me to meet with you." The man's voice said.

"Oh." I sat up, leaning back in my seat. "Concerning what?" I thought back to the gorgeous blonde curls, honey eyes, and golden skin.

"The discussion you two had last night. Please just meet me for coffee. Do you know where Java Jones is?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I do expect to be paid for my time. I'm in the middle of case right now." I kicked my feet up on the desk. I love being a lawyer. I can literally charge anyone for my time, which is awesome.

"Of course." He assured me. "How about 3?"

"Perfect." I hung up. I love my job. 

***

Three came around at a sluggish pass. I needed to get out of my office and breathe, so I was glad to go get coffee with someone. I entered the coffee shop, and ordered a drink before sitting down. Less than a minute later, I was approached by a tall dark haired man. "Clarissa Fray?" He leaned against the chair. He looked exhausted.

"Yes, Alec Lightwood." I gestured for him to sit, and he sat quickly. "I didn't expect meeting with you or Jace anytime soon." I smiled, flicking some hair behind my shoulder. "I mean I figured you would find some poor girl to loop into the political marriage first." I clasped my hands on the table.

"That's just it. Jace knows who he wants it to be." Alec sighed heavily.

"Who? Last night he said-"

"He wants you." Alec interrupted me.

"What?!" I exclaimed, completely thrown for a loop.

"He said he wants you." He shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose.

"But-" I paused, not knowing how to respond.

"He said he will do anything to get you." Alec took a tug of his coffee.

"You don't sound thrilled about that idea." I studied his posture, which was stiff and uncomfortable.

"No, I'm not because you are supposed to be one of the most ruthless lawyers in New York. We need someone compliant, and you are probably the exact opposite of that" He starred me down.

"Then why even come ask me, if you think it's a bad idea." I challenged, leaning against the table.

"Because he said he refuses to marry anyone else but you. He has informed me to offer you pretty much anything for you to become his wife." He snorted.

"I met him once for less than 10 minutes. Why would he want to marry me?" I was shocked. I mean I was cute. I knew that much, but I wasn't hot or beautiful, while Jace was verging on god like status.

"Well your kind of adorable looking, smart, stubborn, you know the works." He shrugged. "But you could also be potentially dangerous for him because as I said your stubborn. You’re very vocal on your opinion, and I don't think you could handle it. But Jace is the same way; therefore I have no other option. What can I do to get you to tie the knot with senator Herondale?" He went straight down the business.

"If he loses, I want to get paid my typical rates for whenever we are at public events. I will get paid after the campaign, and a year later we get divorced, saying we parted way because I had miscarriage. We couldn't recover from it. If he wins, I will stay by his side. I do require some money to keep up personal experiences, but I will not under any circumstances take any bull crap. I'm knowledgeable and I am helpful. I can help. I can be very influential, so I will not be thrown on the side lines. I’m not arm candy. I also will not have sex with him unless I want to. I want him to keep his paws to himself. He has the reputation of being a womanizer, and I refuse to be used." I realized I was tugging on one of my curls, as I spoke. I sounded strong and confident, but honestly I’m terrified.

"I can do that." Alec took his phone out. "What's your personal phone number?” I rambled off my phone number to him, and he informed me that he would call me to set up a date. As soon as he exited the coffee shop, my head thudded against the table. I banged my forehead on the wood, kicking myself for doing it. I just agreed to marry a complete stranger.

_What am I going to do?_

***

I dozed off around 8 while reading a bunch of paper work. I was violently awoken by my phone blazing music. I shot straight up, digging for my phone. I finally answered it, collapsing against my bed. "Clary Fray." I yawned.

"Did I wake you?" The smooth voice across the phone asked.

"Who is this?" I glanced at the caller id, and I didn't recognize the number.

"Your beautiful fiancé." The voice chuckled.

"Jace?" My voice squeaked, sending me straight up. I didn’t think he would call me. I thought Alec would be calling me. I’m good at hiding that I am slightly freaked out, but him calling me now before I got used to the idea. My heart started pounding my chest a little harder at the thought of marrying the man on the other line.

"Yes darling." He breathed. _Darling?_ We’ve met once. _Oh my gosh he’s going to call me stupid pet names the rest of my life._

"I'm too tired for banter. What is it?" I inhaled, rubbing my eyes. _that sounded normal right? I’m keeping my cool._

"I wanted to set up our date personally. Are you free Saturday?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I started collecting papers, trying to distract myself. "I just have a question. Why me?" I held my neck, lying back down.

"Because I know you’ll be honest with me. What person walks up to a complete senator, and tells them that they think you’re unstable and unreliable?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Cheesiest line ever." I snorted, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I know." He laughed. "Do you want to go back sleep? I can leave you alone now."

"No, no." I smiled, rolling on my side. "I feel like we should get to know each other a little bit."

"Like what?" His tone was serious now.

"What's your favorite color?" I blurted without thinking.

"Favorite color. That's such a deep personal question." He teased.

"I know. Just answer." I furrowed my brow.

"White." He responded.

"Why?"

"Because it's pure and clean." He murmured.

"Then why did you get into politics." I snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

This week felt miserable. The entire time my shoulders were tied in knots from thinking about the fact

that I agreed to marry a Senator. I need to put on my strong face because Jace is giving me the chance to

be one of the most powerful women in the world. First Lady. It has a nice ring to it. I was currently

curling my hair, starring in the mirror. I dabbed some blood red lipstick, as I checked my phone. Ten

minutes. I made my way back into my room, slipping on a black cocktail dress. I felt like I could hardly

breath, and I wasn’t sure if it was because of my dress or Jace. Who am I kidding? It’s because of Jace. I

haven’t dated in a long time, which is yet another reason for me not to have agreed to this

arrangement. First Lady. First Lady. First Lady. I repeated over and over in my brain. The idea of having

even more power, made my body hum.

A quiet knock came from my front door. One last glance in the mirror, and my life was officially turned

over to the man standing at my door. We hadn't quite worked out all the contracts yet, but they should

be done soon. Once they are done and signed, Jace and I are glued to each other's hips. Honestly the

best I hope for is that we don't end up hating each other. When I opened the door, he was leaned

against the door frame, smirk plaster across his face, and suit fitted to him perfectly.

"You look wonderful." His grin grew bigger, as his eyes trailed my body.

"Thanks." A blush crept along my cheeks. I was mentally kicking myself for my child like reactions to

him. I am a woman. He is a man. A woman does not go flush at the sight of a man.

"Come on let's go." He held out his arm for me to take, escorting me to the black car, which was waiting

outside my house.

"I'm still going to agree to this, but I need to know how old are you?" My voice came out a little more

shaken then I thought it would.

"I'm 36." He chuckled, opening the door for me. "And you?"

"28." I inhaled deeply, sliding into the car. He shut the door, walking to the other side. "I have to admit

I'm not used to people driving me." I glanced out the window, watching the city go by.

"Get used it." He tucked a curl behind my ear, making my breath catch. We didn't say anything the rest

of the ride to the restaurant, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We arrived at the restaurant, while Jace's

hand rested on my back to lead me inside. My dress was backless, so his hand was burning on my back. I

couldn't focus. His hand showed me to my seat, as he sat in front of me.

"So when are the papers going to be done?" I sipped my water in front of me.

"Soon, but let's not talk about that tonight, ok? We need to learn a little bit about each other before we

are legally stuck together." He flashed his smiled at me. That smile was what got him elected.

"You're right." I clasped my hands in front of me on the table, taking a breath. "So what do we talk

about?"

"Our entire lives up until now." He gestured to a waiter, getting us some wine.

***

I was giggling on the way back from restaurant. Jace seemed perfectly sweet, but it's easy to put up a

front when you want someone to like you. He was a politician, which means he was also manipulative. I

was going to enjoy the man I was with right now because who knows how long he's going to last.

"I swear my parents threw a huge party, and I was like 14. I was supposed to be in bed, but I snuck out,

finding some 20 year old girl. We made out for like a half hour." He laughed, reaching for more

champagne.

"We don't need anymore." I snatched the bottle from him, setting it back where it was.

"Why not?" He pouted, leaning in closely to me. His breath washed over me, and it reeked of bourbon. I

probably wasn’t much better than him though.

"Because you my friend don't want to fall over, while you’re walking me to my door." I looked down at

his lips, seeing him lean in. I pulled back slightly, pursing my lips.

"I'm sorry." He wrinkled his nose, running his hand through his hair.

"It's fine." I pulled up my dress slightly, and turn my gaze back to the window.

"Please don't do this." He sighed, playing with the tip of one of my curls. "All you have to do is tell me to

stop and I will, but you don't have to retreat into yourself." He breathed, suddenly sobering up

"I don't know what you’re talking about." I lied; trying to make it seem like the gesture meant nothing.

"Come on what's wrong? We have to be honest with each other if we don't we'll go crazy." He placed

his hand over mine. "Clary please." He murmured, interlocking our fingers.

"I'm a virgin." I huffed, closing my eyes.

"Oh." He exhaled.

"Yeah, I've just been so focused in my career. 7 years of school. 3 years of working in my uncles firm. In

high school I was the nerdy art kid who everyone avoided. I just recently learned how to do my makeup

and hair without looking like a fool." I rambled on about my embarrassing childhood.

"You don't need to explain yourself." He squeezed my hand, bringing it to his lips with a light peck. "I

was just surprised." His eyes were boring into mine. "I will never force you into something you don't

want to do." He assured me.

"Thank you." I released a breath, not realizing I had been holding it. The car came to a stop, and the

door was opened for me. We slid out of the car, letting Jace walk me to the door. He swiped the back of

his fingers along my cheek, pecking my nose.

"Have a good night, Clarissa Fray." He grinned, before running back to his car.

***

When I got into work, my best friend, Simon, stormed in. "Where's the fire?" I laughed, as he slammed

a paper onto my desk. It was a photo of Jace and me when he dropped me off. I knew stuff like this was

going to happen, but I was still surprised. Wait it wouldn't happen so soon. Paparazzi doesn't follow

Senators around, and our contracts haven't been signed yet. Alec didn't- no he definitely did.

"So?" I shrugged, pushing it aside to get back to work.

"So?! You went on a date with Jace Herondale. You didn't even vote for him!" He flung his hands into

that air. "I saw your eyes bug out of your head when you saw it, and you pretend it doesn't matter." He

exclaimed.

"I knew I might get in the paper. I just didn't think it would happen so soon." I took a deep breath,

throwing the paper away. "I have work to do." I shooed him away. The second that Simon exited, I

dialed Alec.

"Clary." He stated.

"Did you send someone to follow us last night?" I snarled.

"What would make you say that?" He responded sweetly.

"My face in the paper. I haven't signed yet, which means that my rates have just doubled. You have no

right to throw me into the press yet. Don’t double cross me because I can ruin you." I threatened.

“How could you do that?” Alec’s voice seemed strong.

“But I could blast Jace for hiring a woman to marry him, which would tank his poll ratings.” I slammed

the phone down, yanking my fingers through my hair. This is going to be much harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

My fingers were flying as I replied to multiple emails, and I ran up the stairs of the capitol building to

meet Jace. The papers were now all drawn up, so as soon as my signature is sprawled on the paper, Jace

becomes my life. I was still typing when I entered his office. I could hear Jace’s voice along with some

other people, making me put my index finger up. “I need to finish the email or this is all I’ll think about

until I can keep typing.” I rambled off. I ended the message, pressing send. “Ok, now papers.” I pulled

my pen out. Jace handed them to me, and I glanced around seeing Alec and a woman I hadn’t met yet. I

scribbled my signature, sliding them over to Alec. “So, what do we do next?”

“You drop your case against Valentine Morgenstern.” Alec responded a little too fast.

“What do you mean I drop my case? I’ve been working on it for two years, and I finally got him trapped.”

I exclaimed loudly, spinning on my heels to face Jace.

“Valentine is one of my biggest donors. If you take him down, then I lose a huge chunk of my funding.”

Jace explained softly.

“But-“ I racked my hand through my hair, not wanting to give up the biggest case in my career. I’ve been

investigating, searching for credible witnesses, and finding paper trails to end it all now.

“We lose Valentine, we lose the election.” Alec stated blatantly. The word ‘we’ burrowed into my brain,

and for some reason I liked it. Being part of a team that can build up so many people, sounded great.

“Make the entire case disappear.” He directed, crossing his arms. I could see how important this was,

and how could I refuse.

“Fine.” I huffed, looking over at the girl. Who is this chick?

“Clary this is my publisher Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s little sister.” Jace introduced her.

“Hi it’s nice to meet you.” She shook my hand.

“Let’s get started with our game plan. You two will want to sit down.” Alec leaned against the desk.

“Clary, before every date, I come over and do your hair and makeup. You need to look beautiful all the

time, and we are planning on you two ‘dating’ for 4 months, leading into a December wedding.” Isabelle

explained. “We want you to propose at a baseball game in New York. Your constitutes would love it.”

She told Jace with a faint smile.

oOoOo

This is going to be exhausting. After the listening to the game plan Alec and Isabelle came up with, I was

left alone with Jace. He looked like he was going to pass out. “What did we get ourselves into?” He

grumbled, sitting back in his seat.

“I don’t know.” I forced back snickering, but after a few seconds I busted out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” He smirked, glaring at me.

“This is my life. I’m getting married to Senator I didn’t even vote for.” I covered my mouth, looking at his

face. His face was contorted into a scowl, as I tried to control myself. “I’m sorry.” I inhaled deeply. “I just

never thought I would be in this place.” I shook my head, clapping my hands to my face.

“Neither did I.” He groaned, getting up. “We should get a drink. Do you want to get a drink?” He drifted,

walking towards the door.

“Yes.” I quickly got to my feet, following him out the door.

We practically ran to bar, and ordered a bottle of bourbon, sliding into a corner booth. The bartender

handed each of us a glass of ice, therefore we poured the brown liquid into our cups back and forward.

Neither of us spoke probably because we spent the whole day being spoken to. We needed some

silence. I could feel my buzz growing with each sip, so I tried to keep focus on the glass my fingers were

playing with.

“What did you image yourself doing as a child?” Jace murmured, twirling the glass in his hands.

“I thought I would be an artist with a gallery in down town New York.” I looked up at him, studying the

brown flecks in his golden eyes.

“You’re an artist?” He raised his eye brow.

“I used to be.” I corrected, resting my head back against the sink.

“Why did you stop?” He seemed genuinely curious, as he reached over taking my hand.

“Work got in the way.” I shrugged, interlocking my fingers with his. I like the way his large hand fit into

mine. It was comforting, and made me feel safe. I know it’s strange to think of a person as safe when

you just met them, but I’m glad I feel something.

“You know you’re going to have a quit at some point.” He breathed, slipping down the seat a little more

so he was level with me.

“I know.” I could feel the disappointment setting in. My bones felt cold at thought of no longer being a

lawyer. “I love my job.” I huffed, taking a long tug of my bourbon.

“I never thanked you.” He whispered, kissing my cheek.

“So, thank me.” I smiled softly.

“Thank you.” He chuckled, placing his head on my shoulder.

“You better hope you win because if you lose you lose you, owe me like over a million dollars.” I scoffed,

finishing off my drink. “I need to get home.” I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

“Cell phone.” He held out his hand, and I slapped the cell in his palm.

 


	4. Chapter 4

4 months later

Jace and I got off of our fight to New York hand in hand, making our way towards baggage claim. These

four months have been some of the best and worst of my life. They were the best because Jace is

honestly a great guy, and the way he treated me was magnificent. But they were the worst because I

could no longer do controversial cases at work. I had to drop the biggest case of my life, and switch over

to traffic tickets and divorces, which are so boring. So here I am now, in New York, and Jace is meeting

my mother and proposing to me all in the same trip. My mom is super excited to meet Jace because I

haven't had a serious boyfriend since high school. She was beginning to think I would never get tied

down.

"Wow you’re really short." Jace interrupted my nervous thoughts.

"Really? You're saying that now. We spend every weekend together for 4 months, and now you realize

I'm short." I laughed, holding onto my messenger bag.

"Well I normally see you in heels." He looked down at my feet with a grin on his face. "I'm going to

enjoy all the new short jokes coming into my mind." He chuckled. I shoved him lightly, as I spotted my

mother.

"Clary!" She ran over to us, hugging me tightly. "It's been way too long." She squeezed harder.

"Ok, mom this is embarrassing. Please let go." I snickered, trying to pry her off of me.

"You're right sorry." She let go, turning her attention towards Jace. "Hi, I'm Jocelyn." She shook hands

with Jace. "It's great to meet you." The grin plaster across my mother’s face was priceless. She looked so

happy to see us.

"Jace." He introduced himself.

"Let's go." My mother nudged us towards the baggage claim. After gathering our luggage, we headed to

the car. We went the first ten or so minutes in silence until my mother spoke up. "So how did you two

meet?" She sang, looking over at me.

"We met at a bar. She gave me some campaign advice." Jace answered from the back seat.

"You gave him campaign advice? You meet a gorgeous man at a bar, and you give him campaign

advice." She exclaimed, glaring over at me.

"What's wrong with that?" I crossed my arms, feeling slightly offended. So what if I tell men different

ways to better their career? I could hear Jace behind me stifling a laugh.

"Actually if she would have just flirted, I probably would have just slept with her and never remembered

her name, so you should be glad she gave me campaign advice." Jace defended me, but he was still

trying not to bust out laughing at my mother’s comment.

"Well I guess that's true." She sighed, turning onto the road where my house was. "What do you two

have planned while you're here?" She pulled into the driveway.

"Well we are going to a baseball game tomorrow and a fundraiser on Sunday." I explained, as we all

filed out of the car.

"Oh that sounds fun. Jace bring in the luggage." She popped the trunk of home, walking in with me

inside. He grumbled about something, as he made his way around the car. My mom tugged me into the

kitchen, and started making us some coffee. "You did good." She nudged me with a smile.

"Thanks." I blushed, pulling out three mugs.

"Where am I putting all this stuff?" Jace grunted, carrying all five bags at once.

"Really you can't take two trips?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"Two trips is for p-"

"Language." My mother snapped at him, making him turn flush.

"Sorry Ms. Fray." He murmured.

"You two are the first door on the right." She pointed at the stairs.

"You want us sharing a room?" I questioned, not wanting to sleep in the same bed as Jace. We haven't

really gotten past a quick peck on the lips, so sleeping in the same bed would be very different.

"I have no delusions that you two aren't already sleeping together anyways, and you’re both grown

adults. So I don't really care." She shrugged, pouring my coffee. Jace trudged loudly up the stairs with

the heavy luggage. "Why did you two need so many suit cases you’re here for three days?"

"Well we both have a suit case of paper work each. He's finishing up editing a super long bill, and I'm

trying to finish up this divorce case." I shrugged, taking a sip. I cringed looking down at the mug.

"Decaf?"

"I have a high blood pressure. I can't drink caffeine." She rolled her eyes. I poured the coffee out, feeling

disgusted that I let decaf coffee into my body.

"It's late anyways." I tried to brush it off. Jace came barreling down the stairs, and stopped next to me.

"Your room is adorable." He draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me against his side.

"Thanks." I wrinkled my nose.

"Well I'm going to bed. Try not to be too loud." My mom clapped, running up the stairs.

"I like her." He released me, sliding into one of the chairs at the island.

"Of course you do. She loves you." I snorted, sitting next to him.

"That's very true." He laughed quietly. "You’re cool sharing a room with me right?" His tone changed

was softer, and his giggles had stopped.

"Yeah." I shrugged my shoulders, glancing around the room.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." He offered.

"No it's fine. I mean we are going to be sharing a bed eventually anyways, might as well learn if you’re a

bed hog." I tried to be teasing, but I was too tired and uncomfortable to pull it off.

"Very true." He murmured. "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed then."

"I'm going to stay here a little longer." I breathed.

"Ok." He pressed his lips lightly to my cheek, before running up the stairs.

I've never felt this sad coming back home. I have a feeling I know why though. My mother is so excited,

and the reason she's so happy is a lie. She thinks her baby girl is in love, when really I'm just marrying a

man for no solid reason on my side. I just agreed to marry him. I don't love him. I don't really know him.

I'm giving up everything for him, so that maybe I can become First Lady. What happens if he doesn't

make it? We get a divorce, yeah, but I have a feeling I'll never leave him. After two and a half years of

devoting my life to him, I don't think I would be able to leave. It wouldn't be fair to him because his

ratings would tank for getting a divorce. Alec would talk me into staying, even though I have a way out.

Eventually we would start having sex. It's inevitable when you’re married and living with someone. I

might get pregnant what would I do then? I'm stuck with him. I'm no longer an I, I'm a we. It's not that I

don't like him. I do, but I still feel like he isn't being himself. I feel like he's putting on an act so I'll like

him. After wallowing in my self-pity, I made my way upstairs. Jace had papers balanced on his lap with

the lamp on. He didn't look up when I walked in. "Are you not wearing a shirt?" I saw his bare torso.

"I normally sleep naked you should be glad I'm wearing anything." He flipped a page.

"I don't see you as a tattoo person." I glanced at the black marks on his skin.

"Got them in high school." He shrugged. I dug through my duffle bag, taking out a band t-shirt and

spandex shorts. I turned the other way, peeling my shirt off. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, as

I yanked the other shirt on. It came to my mid thighs, so I didn't feel awkward about taking my pants off.

I slipped on the spandex, followed by taking my bra off under my shirt. I couldn't see him, but I knew he

was watching me. I guess I could have gone and changed in the bathroom, but I kind of wanted to know

his reaction. I heard a thick stack of papers hit the ground, as I crawled into bed. He settled on his side

facing me, so I looked at him. Our noses were less than an inch apart. "So tomorrow, after I propose, I

was thinking I should probably kiss you, but like a real one. Not the little pecks we've been doing." He

spoke softly, studying my reaction.

"Ok." I whispered, feeling like I need to be quiet.

"I was expecting you to put up more of a fight." A grin peeked across his face.

"Really?" I giggled almost silently.

"I had a speech prepared." He chuckled. "I was going to say how we had to look like we are in love, and

how we are going to be married, and a bunch of other stuff." He exhaled, as his smile faded, but he kept

his eyes locked with mine. "Could I kiss you now?" He breathed, looking down at my lips.

"Um I guess." My voice squeaked a little, making me kick myself. He leaned in lightly pressing our lips

together, before he changed positions, brushing our noses together. The second time he kissed me it

was harder, causing me gasp a little. His tongue eased into my mouth kissing me deeper, but he kept it

slow and steady. His fingers found their way into my hair, as my hand rested on his bicep. I could hear

my heart thudding in my ears. He was a really good kisser. He somehow managed to keep it soft and

fierce at that same time. I whimpered softly when his hand trailed down my spine, resting on my hip. He

started to roll over me, and gripped my hip tightly, which made me pull away.

"I'm sorry." He moved his hand, moving back beside me. "I got carried away." He stroked my cheek.

"I know." I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his thumb circling my skin. "I'm tired." I opened my

eyes again, looking at him.

"Then go to sleep." He pecked my lips once more, before rolling onto his back. I turned away from him,

resting my eyes. "Good night, Clary."

"Good night, Jace."

OoOoO

My eye fluttered open, and I could feel a warm body pressed against my back. It was a lot more relaxing

then I thought it would be, feeling his breaths against my neck, his heart beating against my back, and

arms keeping me safe. I groaned, trying to move, but I couldn't. I huffed, deciding to just close my eyes

again, until I felt something poking my lower back. I widened my eyes realizing what it was, so I tried to

get up, which only made Jace pull me against him tighter.

"Jace, wake up." I kicked his shin, making him groan, but his grip loosened.

"What?" He moaned into my neck.

"Your little friend has come out, and I'd rather you put it somewhere else." I smacked his cheek, which

made him spring up.

"Awe man." He grumbled, crawling out of bed. "And sweetheart I'm anything but little."

"Gross." I threw a pillow at him, as he walked out the door. "I didn't need to know that." I yelled, but I

knew I wouldn't get a response.

Since Jace was probably going to deposed for a while, I decided to go ahead and get dressed. I always

wear my Yankees baseball jersey when I go to games. I tugged on my black skinny jeans, and finished off

my outfit by putting my hair in a pony.

OoOoO

It is late October, so there is a slight chill to the air. Jace had his hand on my back, leading me into the

stadium. "This ring is burning a hole in my pocket." He whispered in my ear. "I feel like someone is going

to pickpocket me." He glanced around at the people around us. I snickered quietly, as we found our

seats. I was thankful for the sun, or else it would be absolutely freezing right now.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket on the ring box the whole time." I suggested, and Jace held my

hand, keeping it in his lap.

"Ok." He agreed, still looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" I squeezed his hand softly.

"This all suddenly became very real. Like before we just talked about it, and now it's actually

happening." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Jace you knew this was going to happen." I looked at him strangely.

"I know. I did. I just feel very overwhelmed now." He seemed like he was going to be sick.

"Deep breath." I smiled at him. It was fun to watch his skin crawl because he starts to squirm and tap

his fingers on his legs. I'm beginning to think that he had ADHD.

"Is it hot?" He flicked his head over to me.

"Actually it's a little chilly." I corrected him.

"It is?" He chewed on his lip, as his nails began digging into my hand.

"Jace, release." I pointed to our hands.

"Oh sorry." He let go, holding the back of his neck.

"Are you ok? Do you need a drink or a snack?" My nails scratched his scalp gently.

"Yeah." He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I grinned, ruffling his hair. "Wallet." I fished the wallet out of his pocket, making

my way to the bar. "Do you guys have bourbon?" I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, but it's kind of expensive." The guy winced, pulling the bottle off the shelf.

"My boyfriend won't care." I snorted, picking up the paper cup that was now full of brown liquid. I slid

his card across the table, and he swiped it. I hurried back to Jace knowing if he was alone to long he

might pass out. I plopped down in my seat, handing him the cup. He down the whole thing in one go.

"That was a 60 dollar drink, and you hardly tasted it." I laughed.

"I don't care." He ran his hand over his face. "Let's get this over with." He got up from his seat.

"Well that's romantic." I crossed my arms.

"I know." He smiled faintly. "Now." He dropped down on one knee. Even though I knew what was

happening, I could feel my pulse speed up, and my breath caught in my throat.

 


	5. Chapter 5

This is actually happening. It's happening right now. I thought he would wait just a little longer, but I

guess he was beginning to freak out. He pulled out a black plush box, opening it to display the ring.

"Clarissa Fray will you marry me?" He turned his gaze up to me, looking a little braver then he had a few

minutes ago. I knew it has happening, yet I was still speechless when the question was asked. I quickly

nodded, holding out my hand. Jace rose to his feet, removing the ring from the box and to my finger.

I glanced down at it for a second, realizing how different it is from what I thought it would be. I just

assumed it was going to have one big hunk of diamonds, but it was very elaborate. It had a gold leaf

design trailing around the whole ring, and within each leaf was a diamond. Most girls probably would

have been disappointed. I loved it.

I felt Jace's hand on my cheek, tipping it up, so I would look him in the eyes. His thumb moved in a slow

circle, before his hands moved to my sides, pulling me flush against him. If I thought my heart was

beating fast earlier, it is definitely going even faster now. His lips connected with mine fiercely, as his

hands slid to the small of my back. It was not what I was expecting. This kiss was hungry, and I tried my

best to keep up. I held onto his arms, keeping myself upright, as his kissed me harder. He pulled away,

and kissed my forehead lightly, which was completely different then a second ago. I inhaled deeply,

attempting to process what exactly just happened.

"You ok?" He chuckled, holding my cheeks.

"I was just surprised." I exhaled, gazing into his normally golden eyes, but right now they were dark. I

practically fell back into my seat, and I couldn't help but smile. I am engaged to a good man. I twist the

ring around my finger, trying to get use to the feel of it.

"Do you like it?" He mingled his right hand with my left.

"Yeah." I nodded, rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good, I was kind of worried you wouldn't. Most women like the big rock in the middle, but I thought

this one was more you." He played with my fingers.

OoOoO

When we got home from the game, we decided to let my mother notice the ring. Telling her would

have been fun and all, but if she saw my hand all the sudden, she might faint, which would be hilarious.

Jace was down in the kitchen, working on his bill, while I was helping my mother cook.

She was chattering about her day, and I would smile and nod, doing anything I could to raise my left

hand in front of her face. After an hour, I almost gave up, and told her. It was dinner time, and we were

sitting at the table.

"So what's this fundraiser you two are going to for?" My mom asked taking a bite out of her food.

"It's to raise money for children in the foster systems for college." I put my left hand on Jace's shoulder,

and my mother’s eyes went wide.

"Is that-" She pointed at my hand, looking between the two of us. "Are you-" her mouth gaped open. A

grin broke out on both of our faces, as she stuttered incomplete sentences for a solid minute.

"Yes, mom, we are now engaged." I laughed, tangling my hand with his m

"But- when did this happen?! That ring was not there yesterday!!" She exclaimed.

"I proposed at the game, Ms. Fray." He chuckled, eating some food. "By the way this chicken Parmesan

is delicious."

"Don't change the subject." She hopped out of her seat, and moved over to us. "You two are going to

make the most beautiful babies." She hugged both of our necks. I felt my cheeks redden, while Jace

busted out laughing at this comment.

"Mom, I hardly think right now is the time to talk about babies." I nudged her arm off of my shoulders.

"But you two aren't getting any younger!" She settled back down in her seat. "I want to be a grandma

before I'm 60." She whined, looking over at Jace. "Come on your 36. Do you really want to be in your 60s

when they go to college?"

"Ms. Fray we aren't even married yet." Jace was still smiling. "Why don't we plan a wedding first? Then

we will talk about grandbabies." He assured her.

"Ok." She squinted her eyes at him, like she didn't believe him. I have to admit I didn't see my mom

going into the grandchild conversation. I guess it makes sense, but I've hardly thought about that. I

guess I'll ask Jace about it when we are alone. I don't want to try for anything, until he wins the election

because if we get a divorce, I don't want a baby stuck in the middle. Does he even want kids? It would

surprise me if he did considering he wanted to be a single his whole life.

"Clary." My mother snapped her fingers. "She can space out a lot." She informed Jace, making me roll

my eyes. "We were talking about where you guys might have the wedding. I was thinking you could do it

at our church." She beamed at us.

"Mom I haven't been to church in years." I sighed, which got me a slap in the back of the head.

"By the angel! You are going to church again. If I find out you're not going, I'm flying to D.C and living

with you." She pointed her finger at me.

"Fine, we can get married at church." I put my hands up in surrender.

"But Isabelle-" he paused, realizing he was about to discuss the arrangement, which we had to sign

about 100 disclosures for. "My publisher wants me to get married somewhere more public. She's very

persistent about the events that I hold." He explained.

"You really want to go against my mother's wishes." I laughed.

"It's your death wish." She grinned sweetly at him. "I always win." She picked up our empty dishes,

making her way back into the kitchen.

"Are you an idiot?" I hit his arm. "My mother would kill us if she found out we were getting a political

marriage. She would say that it's unholy, and make me move back home." I exclaimed quietly, so she

couldn't hear in the other room.

"I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. "Do we really have to get married in a church?" He

grumbled.

"Yes, and you now have to get baptized." I took a sip of my water.

"Great. Just great." He huffed, getting up. "I'm going to bed." He slumped up the stairs. I walked into

the kitchen.

"You almost scared him away with making us have the wedding in a church." I stated, sitting at the

island.

"Well marriage is a union under God. It's only fitting you get married in a church, and besides that, its

traditional. With him being a politician I thought he would respect that." She placed the dishes in the

dishwasher. "When were you thinking about having the wedding? Any ideas?" She sat next to me.

"I was thinking December." I shrugged.

"That's soon. Are you pregnant? Because the church won't marry you guys if your pregnant." She

responded quickly.

"I'm not pregnant. I don't want to be planning a wedding while he's trying at campaign." I picked at my

nails.

"But he was just reelected elected two years ago." She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"He wants to run for president next year." I said wearily. How is she going to react to that?

"President?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well next year is going to interesting." She hummed. "Good night sweetheart." She pecked my cheek,

heading to her room. I willed myself to go into my room. I changed out of my jeans and into some

leggings before lying down next to Jace.

"That stuff about kids down stairs, do you want kids?" I sat back against the head board.

"Yeah, but I mean I'm not expecting you to mother my children." He dropped his head back against the

wall. "Who knows if we'll even be together in a few years." His thumb grazed over my cheek.

"I think we both know that Alec will come up with a way to force me to stay." I moved my head from his

fingers. I could see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I guess that's true." He dropped his hand. "But the question is, do you want kids? I'm legally not

allowed to do anything physically to you unless you want me too, so I would assume you getting

pregnant would be part of that." I could feel his eyes studying me.

"Eventually, after I've known you a little longer." I played with the ends of my hair, looking back up at

him. I fiddled with my ring, remembering the way he kissed me earlier today. It made me feel wanted

and cared about. Right now I wanted to feel that way again. I leaned in, brushing our lips together just

barely. When I drew back, I chewed on my lip, trying to gage his reaction. He filled the space, sliding his

lips along mine again. He didn't pull away or question it. I moved over his lap, straddling him, as his

hands stretched out over my thighs. I wove my fingers into his hair, easing my tongue in his mouth. I had

complete control of this situation, which was different then the two other kisses we had. I drew back,

keeping my forehead against his. "I want this to work." I breathed. "I don't know why I agreed to this or

why I want it to work, but I do. I'm getting to old to be single and alone."

"Ok." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine. "We can make it work." He cupped my neck, letting me

rest my head on his chest.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. He slipped his hand under my shirt, rubbing my back gently.

"Are you alright?" He placed his cheek on my forehead.

"Just, my mom, everything she's been saying since we got here made this all very real, and I'm

stressed." I blew out a puff of air. His fingers trailed my spine, making me shiver.

"I am too." He sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

I pinned up my hair in the bathroom, trying to get ready for the fundraiser tonight. I was in an emerald

dress, which made my eyes look even green, and I didn’t think that was possible. Jace came in with his

bow tie undid, as he racked his hand through his hair. “I look magnificent.” He grinned, pecking my

cheek.

“Shut up.” I shoved him slightly, grabbing my lipstick.

“Tonight you are going to meet the guy that’s running as my VP, so please be nice.” He tried to fix his

bow tie.

“When am I not nice?” I rubbed my lips together.

“That’s how you’re doing your hair?” He raised one of his eyebrows.

“What’s wrong with my hair?!” I exclaimed, hitting his arm.

“Nothing. I just like it better down.” He shrugged. I couldn’t help but blush at his comment. I hate myself

for blushing at things like that because I feel like I’m in high school again.

“Come here.” I grabbed the lapels of his jacket, turning him towards me. He was looking down at me, as

I tied the bow correctly.

“Where did you learn to do that?” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I used to live with my best friend Simon, who has been a lawyer for 3 years, and never learned how to

do his own tie.” I giggled, breathing him in. Did I just smell him? He smelled like lemony cologne.

“I like you doing my tie.” He wrinkled his nose goofily, kissing me chastely. “Let’s go.” He let go of me,

jogging down the stairs. I held the hem of my dress, working hard to follow him.

“Jace, I am short and in heels slow down.” I hurried towards him, climbing into a cab with him. “This is

like the first official event we are going to.” I bit my lip, forcing back a smile. For some reason I was

excited to parade around with Jace. Actually I know why it’s because he’s gorgeous, and all mine.

“Yes.” He chuckled, tangling our fingers together. “Now, tonight, not only my VP is going to be there, but

my competing candidate is also there. Every time he sees me he tries to show me up, so if my face starts

turning red, please pull me away.” He explained.

“Red equals bad.” I nodded, covering my mouth to keep from laughing.

“Don’t make fun of me. He’s from Georgia, and he’s just so annoying.” He groaned, widening his eyes.

“You’re an idiot.” I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the cab once it stopped. Jace slid out, putting his arm

around my waist, as we walked up the steps to the building.

The fundraiser was beautiful. They were having a high class silent auction, and then later they were

doing a raffle to win a trip to the Bahamas, which Jace said we can’t go on. I was a little disappointed,

but Jace wasn’t allowed to leave the country to qualify for running for office. I plucked up a glass of pink

champagne, standing close to Jace. He kept pointing out important people who were helping fund him,

or people that he hated. “Oh Julian is here.” He led me over to a couple.

“Jace.” The man shook Jace’s hand.

“So this is the lovely Emma.” Jace kissed the blonde girls hand, turning back to the man. “Clary this is

Julian.” He gestured to dark hair man.

“Nice to meet you.” I smiled at him.

“Sweetheart, I need to go speak to a few people with Julian. Would you be ok here with Emma?” He

asked, brushing the backs of his fingers across my cheek.

“Yeah.” I nodded, nudging him to go.

“They are over grown children.” Emma snorted, sipping her champagne.

“Jace couldn’t get his bow tie tied today.” I teased, watching him from across the room.

“I’m kind of worried that they are going to accidently end the world if they are in office.” Emma laughed.

“So how long have you known Julian?” I drew my focus away from Jace, trying to befriend a woman I

could potentially spend a lot of time with.

“27 years.” She smiled. “His parents adopted me after mine died, when I was 12. They were family

friends.”

“Awe that’s so cute.” I laughed, glancing over at them.

“How long have you known Jace?” She chimed in.

“4 months.” As I said it, I realized just how short of a time we’ve known each other.

“Well you two must really be in love. I can see the way you two look at one another.” She bumped me

slightly winking.

“Yeah.” I snickered, feeling the heat rush to my face. The way we look at each other? How do I look at

him?

“Can I see the ring?” She held out her hand.

OoOoO

Thirty minutes later, Jace was on my hip again, leading me through a crowd. “We should dance.” I

tugged on his suit sleeve, beginning to feel bored.

“Ok.” He took both of my hands, backing onto the small dance floor. He held my waist, pulling our

bodies together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as we swayed side to side. I felt content with him

holding me like his. He hummed quietly in my ear along to the music, resting his lips on my ear. Every

breath that exhaled on my ear sent shivers up my spine. “I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look

tonight.” He kissed below my ear, causing me to bite my lip. His sticky breaths on my neck made my

knees go weak. What is happening to me? I looked up at him, and he brushed our lips together softly.

“Can we leave?” My heart was pounding heavily in my chest, as I gazed into his gold eyes.

“Yeah, if you want to.” He ruffled the fabric of my dress. I nodded, so we started to head out the door.

“Herondale leaving so soon.” A man called from behind us. Jace froze, causing me to run into him.

“Velrac.” Jace plastered a grin on his face, turning to see the man. The man was very handsome, but he

also looked a little scary. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. “I was wondering when I would see you,

and no we weren’t leaving.” He was forcing back a scowl.

“Clary this is Sebastian Velrac. He’s running for the opposite party.” He introduced me.

“Oh nice to meet you.” I shook his hand, and when his hand touched mine, everything felt wrong. I

quickly pulled my hand back, discreetly wiping it on my dress. Everything about this man said corruption.

“Are you two engaged?” he asked, seeing the ring on my finger.

“Yes we are.” Jace confirmed, pulling me territorially over to him. I laughed internally at his

possessiveness.

“Well she is absolutely stunning.” His words made me cringe. I glanced over at Jace, seeing that he was,

in fact, turning red. He wasn’t over exaggerating.

“Baby, I’m going to get you a drink.” I patted his chest lightly so he would release me.

“Thanks.” He murmured, as I made my way to the bar.

“I need a glass of bourbon on ice.” I glanced back at Jace, who look like he was going to spontaneously

combust. I quickly picked up the glass, and made my way back to the two men. I handed Jace the glass,

wrapping my arm around his waist. “I’m sorry Sebastian, but we wanted to bid on a few things. See you

some other time?” I grinned at him, piloting Jace towards the tables.

“Thank you.” He released a breath. “I don’t know how anyone votes for him. He’s is terrible.” He glanced

at the things on the tables.

“Let’s not think about it.” I tucked my hand under his jacket, holding him close. His body very tense

under my hands, so I tickled his sides slightly, making him squirm. I giggled, yanking him back towards

me. He inhaled deeply through his nose, blowing it out his mouth. “Better?” I grinned against his neck,

pecking it lightly.

“Yes, I’m better.” He sighed dramatically.

“Good.” I held him a little tighter, maneuvering around the auction stuff.

“Do you want anything?” His arm went around my shoulders.

“No, I’m ok.” I shook my head.

oOoOo

Jace and I got back to my mom’s house around 1 in the morning. I immediately took my heels off,

making my way upstairs. I squealed with laughter, when Jace wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck. “What are you doing?” I dropped my head back against his

chest.

“I’m hugging my fiancée.” His lips pressed to my neck, as we wiggled awkwardly to my room.

“You’re drunk.” I somehow managed to close my door, and suddenly we were on my bed with him

laying on me.

“Only a little.” He breathed, realizing the position we were in. “I didn’t mean-” He paused, pursing his

lips.

“It’s ok.” My breathing got shallow, as I looked at his lips.

“I’ll get up.” He pushed himself to his feet. My stomach was on fire. I didn’t want him to get up, but I

know I’m not ready to do that with him yet. I ran my hands over my face, as I made my way to my feet.

Jace was already half way undressed, while I unpinned my hair. He put his tux on the hanger, zipping it

in the bag. I reached around my side, yanking on the zipper, and then I sighed heavily.

“My zipper is stuck.” I huffed, lifting my arm up. “Can you get it down?”

“Yeah.” He hung his bag in my closet, walking over to me. I felt his hands working on the zippers, while

his fingers brushed the side of my chest. I gritted my teeth, wanting to feel more of him. I’ve think I had

too much to drink. His fingers were tickling the exposed skin on my side. Finally the zipper freed from

the cloth, gliding down my side. The cool air in the room blew over my skin, as my gown fell to my

ankles. He sucked in his breath with his hands hovering around my waist. He clinched his fist, taking a

step back.

“You can touch me, if you want.” I whispered, closing my eyes. I gasped when his big hands moved along

my waist. His thumbs glided along my ribs lightly, making me shutter. I felt his fingers grasp my hips

gently, holding me against him. I could feel his lips against mine, and I finally moved my hands up into

his golden locks, as kissed me deeper. “Jace.” I moved him back slightly, chewing on my lip. “We should

go to bed.” My breath was shaken, wanting to keep going, but right now wasn’t the right time.

“Yeah.” He nodded, climbing into bed.

“When do I get to meet your parents?” I yanked my shirt over my head, crawling under the covers with

him.

“You can’t.” He said bluntly.

“Why not?” A crease in my forehead appeared, as I looked at him.

“Because they’re dead.” He pulled the blanket up to his neck.

“Oh.” I laid down. “Do you want-“

“No.” He turned away from me. I huffed, doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, and we were in the same positions we fell asleep in. I rolled out of bed, padding into the

shower. I closed my eyes, dropping my head back, so the hot water poured over my face. Things had

been going so great for the past two days, and then last night he got so snappy with me. I understand

that his parents death might be hard to discuss, but Jace has been saying this whole time we need to be

honest with each other, which I completely agree with. Then why would he refuse to tell me?

I kind of want to slap him for doing that to me.

There was a quiet knock on the door, breaking up my thoughts. “Clary?” The male voice was muffled.

“What is it?” I yelled over the pouring water.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Umm… Sure.” I scrubbed the shampoo into my hair. The door opened and closed, and he stayed silent.

I heard the sink turn on along with a tooth brush, which was followed by him spitting and exiting. I

scoffed. He couldn’t wait to do that. I slid my hands over my wet hair, stepping out. I wrapped a towel

around myself, walking into my bedroom. Jace was packing his things. “When’s our flight?” I asked,

taking out a change of clothes.

“Two hours. We need to leave soon.” He zipped up his suit case.

“Ok.” I nodded, going back to the bathroom.

oOoOo

We got dropped off at the airport, and Jace has hardly said a word to me. My blood was boiling under

the surface the whole time. Why is he behaving this way? We sat just outside the gate, while I started to

work on emails. “Clary.” Jace spoke up.

“Yes?” I raised my eye brows, looking over at him.

“I’m sorry about last night.” He murmured. I didn’t respond, as I kept writing my emails. “You got me all

hyped up, and said we should stop. I don’t like thinking about my childhood on top of that. So I

apologize for my behavior.” He played with one of my curls, making me look up at him.

“It’s ok.” I whispered, closing my computer. “Can you tell me about it?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “My father was killed in a mugging before I was born, and my mother committed

suicide before I turned 1. I went through the foster systems until I was 12.” He stopped, glancing down.

“You don’t need to say anything else.” I rubbed his arm, relaxing my head on his shoulder. His cheek

rested on my forehead. “I would have understood if you would have just said something other than no.”

I assured him, holding his hand.

“I know. I’m just not used to being accountable to anyone.” His fingers played with mine, bringing it up

to his lips.

“Neither am I, but Jace I’m trying. I told you I wanted-“

“This to work.” He finished my sentence. “I know.”

“Jace this is really hard for me to do. I haven’t been in a relationship with anyone with high school; even

then we lasted like a week. I’m open about everything, and I am giving up everything for you. You have

to try to.” I held his chin, making him look at me. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He pecked my lips, holding my cheek.

oOoOo

When we landed, Izzy picked us up. She was forcing me to already go dress shopping, even though the

wedding isn’t for another two months. She says that it will take months to alter, but honestly I don’t

need a gaudy dress. She had stacks of dresses in her hands, and none of them fit my taste so far. They

were either too frilly or too sparkly.

“Isabelle, do we really need to do this right now? I just got off a flight. I have jet leg, and I slept awful last

night.” I grumbled, running my fingers along the heaps of toil and silk.

“Yes!” She exclaimed, shoving me into a dressing room.

I tried on gown after gown, and I hated all of them. Eventually, I pushed past her, going to a different

section of the shop with Isabelle protesting behind me.

“Izzy shush!” I covered her mouth. “I have different taste then you. I look better in different cuts

because I don’t have big boobs and a bubble butt. I am almost stick straight.” I glanced at a gown,

feeling the silk against my fingers. I lifted the hanger off the rack, draping it over my arm.

I stepped into changing room, slipping it up my body. It was a cream color, hugging to my tiny curves,

which made my breast look bigger. It had thick straps with a low v-neck, and the skirt flowed close but

loosely against my legs. I gasped quietly at the sight of myself. I suddenly wished I had my hair done, so

that it would match the gown I was wearing. I stepped out, and Isabelle’s eyes widened.

“I should have let you pick a dress in the first place.” She took my hands. “This is lovely.” She gaped at

me.

“I told you.” I inhaled, soothing my hand over the gown.

OoOoO

When I got home, there was a package sitting on my porch. I picked it up, setting it on the counter, as I

tossed my luggage in my room. I quickly opened the box, taking out a basket, which was full of Ethiopian

coffee, dark chocolates, and a few flowers. I grinned, hopping onto my counter. I pulled out a note that

read.

Dear, my dear, Clarissa,

I know you love your bitter coffee, so I got you the best.

Jace

He’s a dork. I dialed my phone, calling him. “Jace.” I laughed, picking up some chocolates.

“Clary.” He responded in the same tone.

“Dear, my dear, Clarissa. Really?” I covered my mouth, feeling completely flattered.

“I thought it was cute.” He chuckled.

“Do you want to have dinner tomorrow?” I blushed asking.

“I’ll text you my address. I’m making you dinner, and we are doing a movie night.” He stated.

“Ok.” I hung up, getting all excited about tomorrow. I looked down at my ring, thinking I could be happy

with him.


	8. Chapter 8

I knocked on the door, feeling kind of nervous. I've never been to Jace's house before, and we are going

to be completely alone. My mother was at the house the other night, but now no one is here with us.

I'm not ready to go all the way with him, and my brain was screaming that this was a bad idea. He

opened the door, and he was wearing causal clothes. I think this is the first time I haven't seen him in a

button up. "Hey." His nose brushed against mine, as he connected our lips slowly. His teeth nipped at

my lip, making me smile.

"Why don't you eat food instead of my face?" I giggled, pushing past him into the house.

"But your face taste so much better." He chuckled, guiding me through the house. It was a very modern

apartment. Sharp angles, neutral colors, and metal decorations. We walked into the kitchen, and he

held my waist, sitting me on the counter. "So how about some warm cheese sandwiches and a Bourne

identity marathon." He leaned against the counter around me.

"Did you not shave today?" I ran my hands over his cheeks, which were prickly. "It's weird seeing you

like this." I laughed, leaning back against his cabinets.

"What do you not like it?" He backed away slightly, turning a light shade of pink.

"No, it's just different." I smiled over at him. "Now there was word of a cheese sandwich." I stroked my

imaginary beard.

"I can make that happen." He chuckled, taking a pan and food out. "Now this pretty much only thing I

can cook, so don't have any other expectations about me cooking meals." He started buttering bread,

and tossed it onto the hot pan.

"So neither of us can cook. Great." I crossed my arms, kicking my feet playfully.

"We don't need to know how to cook." He slapped the cheese onto the bread.

"I think it would be good for one of us to know how to cook." I snorted, watching him finish off the

grilled cheese.

"If I lose the election, I will learn to cook." He promised, cutting the sandwiches, and handed me a plate.

"If you win?" I pursed my lips, squinting my eyes jokingly at him.

"I'll get you a personal chef." He chuckled. "Come on let's go to the living room." He walked into the

other room with me on his tail. We collapsed on the couch, as he flicked the TV on.

All this stuff with Jace is making me feel like I'm a teenager. Here we are watching a movie and eating

grilled cheeses. I haven't had a grilled cheese in 15 years. I have to admit he made a really good grilled

cheese sandwich I would probably burn it if I tried to make it. Jace's arm was stretched out on the back

of the couch behind me, making the hairs on my neck stand up. He's so close to touch me. I took

another bite of my sandwich, watching the screen. I was very aware of how close Jace was. He was close

enough for me to feel the heat coming off his skin, but not close enough to have any physical contact

with me. I could feel all my muscles stiffen under my skin, as I thought about these things. "You ok?"

Jace asked, glancing down at me.

"Yeah." I lied, tucking my legs under me.

"What is it?" He sighed, pausing the movie, and turning to face me.

"Nothing." I shrugged, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Well it's obviously something because anytime we get into an intimate situation when we are alone

you tense up, and push me away. So what is it now that's making you uncomfortable?" He snipped. I

parted my lips surprised at his tone and words. That's the second time this week he's gotten mad at me

for no reason. "I didn't mean it to come out that way." He ruffled his hand in his hair, sighing heavily. "I

feel like we are walking on egg shells all the time. We can't cross into certain conversation or do certain

things at certain times. It's stressing me out. So please tell me what's bothering you." He plead.

"Everything. Everything is bothering me. I don't know what it is. I want all these things with you, and at

the same time I don't want any of them at all. I want to make it work, but at the same time I don't want

to open up. I don't want to be vulnerable with you because I still don't trust you. I want to trust you. I

want to know you, but I hardly know anything about you or your past. I know we are adults, and it

doesn't really matter what our past was because it doesn't really affect who are now. You are keeping

stuff from me. I don't know what it is, but you are. I really try to be close to you, but something is

holding both of us back, and I don't know what it is, so I don't know how to fix it." I said in almost one

breath, and suddenly his lips were on mine. I didn't fight it. Instead I wound my arms around his neck,

pulling him over me. He grunted against my mouth, as he braced himself above me. Every inch of his

body was touching mine, radiating even more warmth then I already felt. My stomach burned, as I felt

over his hard torso. Our mouths moved hungrily against each other, until there was a knock on the door.

Jace groaned, dropping his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe they'll go away." He breathed heavily on my neck. Less than a second later the knocking came

again. I sighed dropping my head back against the leather, as he climbed over the couch, stomping

towards the door. The door swung open loudly. "What do you-" he stopped mid-sentence, making me

sit up to see who it was. My eyes widened when I saw the man at the door.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" The man said, glancing over at me.

"Valentine what are you doing here?" Jace looked over at me, knowing that I hated this man.

"Can't check up on my favorite son?" He stepped into the apartment.

"Son?" I raised my eye brows at Jace, beginning to feel mortified. "You told me your parents are dead." I

got to my feet, crossing my arms at him.

"They are. I adopted him." Valentine shut the door. "I also thought it would be a good idea to check up

on my investments, which includes you. Long time no see." He smiled at me, making my stomach churn.

"If I would have known signing those contracts would have meant dropping your case, I wouldn't have

signed them." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Clary be nice." Jace placed his hands on my shoulders, making me sit down. "Do you need something?"

He asked calmly.

"Well I wanted to go over numbers with you, but since you’re on a date, I'll call Alec tomorrow. We can

discuss this tomorrow." Valentine nodded, heading back out the door. I released a breath not even

realizing I had been holding it. My fist were clenched so tight my knuckles were turning white.

"Ok, Clary take a deep breath." He seemed scared, which was a good thing because I was about to kill

him.

"I've researched him for a year and a half, and I've never seen your name associated with him!" I

exclaimed, standing back up. "I knew he was helping fund you, but you never said that he was your

father." I yelled, shoving him.

"He's not I'm adopted, and it was an off book adoption." He defended himself.

"Those are the same thing." I knew my face was turning red with anger. "Why didn't you just tell me?

Instead of me being blind-sided by the man I investigated for two years!" I screamed.

"I knew you would be angry!" He raised his voice, which made me even madder.

"If you would have just told me, I would have been fine." I gripped the brim of my nose, as a migraine

set in.

"Why do you care so much? It was just a case." He sighed.

"Because-" I paused, feeling a crushing weight fall over me. "Because he's my father."

"He's your what?" His eyes went wide.

"He's my father. My mother left him, and took me with her because he used to beat her. When I heard

about all the corrupt things he had been doing, I tried to find a probable reason to throw him in prison. I

finally found one, and you took that from me." I exhaled, getting all that off my chest. Splitting pain

seared through the front of my skull, making my vision go a little blurry. "Can you get me an aspirin?" I

laid down on the couch.

"Sure." I heard his footsteps going into the kitchen. He came back a few second later, handing me the

medicine and a glass of water. I down the pill quickly, chugging the glass of water, and crossed my arm

over my face to block out the light.

"Why didn't you tell me that he was your father?" He asked quietly, sitting next to me.

"He isn't my father. He gave me my genetics, but that's it." I huffed. "This is messed up."

"He didn't say anything when I brought you up, why wouldn't he tell me?" His voice was soft.

"Because he's a manipulative bastard. Who probably came over on purpose knowing I would be here."

There was still a dull throbbing in my brain. He stated silent. "I never want to see him again. I see him

again, and I will kill him. Do you understand that?" I dropped my arm, sitting up.

"Yeah, but you will see him again. He's going to be at my fundraisers and major election events. There's

nothing I or you can do about." He brushed some hair out of my face. I grimaced, laying back down.

"Do you understand why I can't trust you now?" I grumbled, rubbing my hands over his face.

"Well, apparently, I can't trust you either." He sighed.

"Why is life so complicated?" I looked up at him.

"Because we went into the life of politics, which only complications." He took a deep breath, as we both

began to calm down. "It's getting late. Do you just want to stay here tonight?" He asked, getting up.

"Sure, I'll just stay right here." I closed my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. You aren't as young as we used to be, sleeping on that couch will destroy your back.

You can stay with me." He picked me up bridal style, and I groaned in protest.

"Are you calling me old?" I gasped.

"No, I'm calling you matured and grown." I could tell he was smiling faintly.

"Jace I know how to walk." I grumbled, but at the same time I was curling into his chest.

"Yes, but you have a migraine and need to keep your eyes closed." He laid me gently down on his bed.

His bedroom was a lot like the rest of the house. Neutral and masculine.

"When I move in, I'm redecorating." I yanked the covers up to my neck, getting a whiff of Jace's cologne

smell from it. It's actually quite a relaxing fragrance. The bed dipped, as he climbed in on the other side.

"What's wrong with the way it is now?" He flicked the lamp off beside his bed.

"There's no color anywhere." I rolled on my side to face him, even though I could only see a shadow of

his face.

"But there is. Remember my favor color is white." He whispered, as my eye lids became harder to keep

open. "Go to sleep." His thumb stroked my cheek gently; lulling me into the abyss we call dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

2 months later

I stared at my computer, unable to type. This is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, so here I

am with my fingers hovering over the keyboard. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath, as I

typed out the first few words. My hands froze, my heart felt cold, and my eyes were now glued to the

computer screen. I pushed through finishing out the page. I quickly printed it out, as I walked out the

door to work. I held my jacket to myself, heading to my office. It was early, so everyone was gone. I laid

the paper down on the on my uncles desk.

My letter of resignation.

Since we got into our argument, I haven’t seen Jace a whole lot. We would meet up with Isabelle to

work on the wedding, but Jace would always leave right after that. I tried to speak to him a few time,

and he would always wave me off, saying he had work. He told me I had to quit my job soon, so I waited

until the last possible moment. I waited until the last second before I left for New York. Isabelle had

taken all my luggage to the airport earlier today because she wanted to make sure everything was

perfect.

When I got to the airport, I saw Jace on the phone pacing. My heart hurt seeing him. Everything in my

body was full of dread and stress, as I made my way over to him. I stood in front of him, waiting for his

call to finish. He hung up, standing in front of me. “Hi.” I murmured, taking a deep breath.

“Hi.” He whispered.

“I quit today.” I sighed, looking down at the floor.

“I know you didn’t want to quit.” He held my chin, having our eyes meet. “But I am thankful you did that

to me.” He kissed me tenderly, making my stomach flutter. He released me, and turned back to his

phone.

oOoOo

Izzy took me to a club in New York, but honestly I haven’t enjoyed a club since college. I’m almost in the

thirties. I don’t get off by having boys grind up on my backside. I know it probably sounds lame, but the

only person I really want to spend time with is Jace. I’ve hardly seen him. I want to know what he’s

thinking because I’m beginning to panic. I looked over at the seat next to me to see that Isabelle had

vanished. I wonder if Jace is back at his room. Bored and alone I decided to head back to the hotel.

I slide the key into the door, hearing the soft electronic click, as the door unlocked, but then I heard a

moan. I furrowed my brow, pushing the door open, and saw something made my eyes begin to water.

Jace was in bed with another woman. Both of them groaning and holding onto each other, as he moved

over her. I clapped my hand over my mouth, snapping my eyes shut.

“Clary.” I heard his voice, as I turned, running down the hall. I was staying in Isabelle’s room tonight, so I

fumbled for her key, opening the door. I slammed the door, covering my face. I slid down the door,

burying my face in my knees. I hiccupped for breath, as a knock came at the door. “Clary please.” I knew

it was Jace, but I refused to open the door. “Clary.” He was begging. “I’m so sorry.” He kept knocking. I

ignored him, but after a few minutes he stopped. “I have a key. Please don’t make me use it.” his voice

was softer. I opened the door, fighting off crying.

“What do you want?” I sniffled, keeping the door still mostly closed.

“Let me come in.” His palm was flat on the door, and his face was pleading.

“Why should I?” I rested my head on the door jam, unable to look at him.

“Please.” He reached his hand out, causing me to recoil away from him. He bit his lip, continuing to gaze

at me. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. I opened the door all the way, letting him in. I put on my strong face I use

when I’m at trail.

“Are you here to give me some excuse about why you were screwing another woman on our wedding

night?” I crossed my arms, slamming the door shut.

“I don’t have any.” He ruffled his hand through his hair.

“Well you maybe a cheater, but at least you aren’t a liar.” I scoffed, feeling the backs of my eyes sting.

“I tried so hard to wait for you. I wanted to wait for you, but I’m a weak man.” He sat on my bed. I

strode over to him, slapping him. “I deserved that.” He mumbled.

“I deserved that! Of course you deserved you deserved it. You couldn’t wait just a few months for me to

trust you, to feel comfortable with you, and you couldn’t wait.” I screamed at him, clenching my fist at

my side. “I have nothing.” I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes. I began crying again, and Jace took my

hands. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me in his arms. I molded against him, fighting for my

breath.

“I’m sorry.” He stroked my hair gently, trying to comfort me. “I broke our contract.” He whispered in my

ear. “You could leave. You could call off the wedding.”

“No, I can’t. I have given you everything so you could get into the oval office. I gave up my job, I lied to

my family, and I gave up my apartment. I have nothing.” The realization of everything I have lost for him

hit me, and he just threw my life away. I stood up, coming to think of a few other things. “Did anyone

see her come into your with you?” I widened my eyes at him. “JACE did anyone see you!” I grabbed his

shoulders. “If anyone finds out you had an affair, you’ll never get elected.”

“No one saw me.” he assured me, standing up.

“Are you sure?” I grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt. “Because if you ruined this chance for me along

with my reputation I will sue you for everything you’ve done to me.” I threated, shoving him back onto

the bed.

“No one saw me. I swear.” His tone was harsh, standing back up over me. “I’m a politician I know to hide

a scandal.” He loomed over me, yanking my face up to see his. He crushed our lips together, making me

whimper quietly. I pushed his back, wiping my hand over my mouth.

“I don’t want you to touch me like that right now.” I gripped my stomach, as a sickening feeling settled

in. A tear slipped down my cheek.

“It won’t happen again.” His hand cupped my cheek, wiping the tear away.

“I will deball if you do it again.” A few more spilled down my face. He tucked me into his arms, resting

his chin on my head. “We need a new room.”

“It was a moment of weakness, and you will be with me from now on.” He assured me, scrunching his

hand in my hair. I still felt angry, but he is all I have left. I can’t hate the man I might spend the rest of my

life with.

“You’ve been distance the past two months.” I whispered, looking up at him. “Have you been cheating

the whole time?”

“No.” He shook his head. I sighed in relief.

“You need to go.” I pulled back from him. “Get a different room. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I held his waist

lightly, directing him toward the door.

“Goodnight.” He backed out the door. I shut it, overwhelmed by a crushing feeling. The worst part about

this whole thing is that I can’t tell anyone. I can’t talk this out to any of my friends.

OoOoO


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up feeling even more exhausted then I did when I went to bed. Isabelle wasn't in the bed next

to me, but I heard the shower running. I sat up feeling a lump in my throat. I wish last night didn't

happen. I'm kicking myself agreeing to marry him again, even though he gave me a way out. I should

have known something like that would happen because I knew he had a reputation. I decided to ignore

it because I figured he was old enough to control his urges, but I guess he isn't. I should be glad he found

someone else instead of forcing himself on me, which would have ended much worse for him. Not only

would he have broken our contract, but I would get him thrown in prison. If I still had my apartment and

job, I probably would have walked away when he said I could. I don't want to have to deal with a man

who can't keep it in his own pants. Looks like Jace gets everything he wants, and I get nothing. I'm

officially Jace's babysitter because I have nothing better to do until after the election.

"Today's the big day." Isabelle came out of the bathroom, and clapped her hands. "Wakey wakey

sleeping beauty." She hopped onto my bed next to me.

"Can I just go back to sleep?" I sighed heavily, pulling my blanket over my head.

"No the ceremony is at two and it's already 9. We have to get to the church, and pick you your mom,

and..." She rattled off everything we had to do, which made me want to put my fist through a wall. Can't

I just marry him, and go back to our room. Apparently not.

"Izzy can't you take care of all that and then just get me so I can get ready.” I whined, hugging the

comforter to my chest.

"What's wrong? You had no problem with any of this yesterday." She scanned my face.

"I walked in on Jace screwing someone." I exhaled, trying to erase the image from my mind.

"He broke your contract?!" She yelled. I nodded silently, gathering the blanket around my neck. "Why

would he do that? You could leave. Oh my gosh that's why you don't want to get up." She sighed, lying

next to me. "You’re still going through with it?" Her face looked sad, making me more upset.

"I've given him everything, and he just-" My voice broke, as I held my hand to my face.

"You care about him." Her tone was tired. I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder.

"I thought he cared about me too, but seemingly not." I took a ragged breath, sitting up.

"You'll just have to make him pay for what he did is all." She grinned deviously. "He'll regret ever

cheating on you." She tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"We aren't in love Izzy. We hardly spend any time together. How am I supposed to get pay back for

that? He's s man, and I won't sleep with him it doesn't surprise me that he sought out another pair of

leg." I sat up, embracing my arms against myself.

"But you are together, and you are getting married. He had no right." She assured me. "Now it's a little

bold, but it will drive him crazy."

OoOoO

After everything was ready, I stood at the end of the hall in the church. I paced in front of the door;

thank goodness it hadn't opened yet. My mom popped back through. "So Jace it down there, and so are

the best men and man of honor. You ready." She held out her arm, as the doors opened.

"As I'll ever be." I took her arm, beginning to walk down the aisle. My heart was pounding my ears,

seeing all the eyes on me.

I always imaged a small wedding with the man I love. Instead, I get a big wedding with a man one day,

maybe, if I'm lucky, I might love. Chances are slim on us actually falling in love with one other especially

after I found him screwing someone else, which is going to make it even harder to trust him. All the trust

he had built up vanished. I was even considering sleeping with him tonight. I mean it's our wedding

night. We might as well celebrate it as such, but that's not happening anymore. I won't give him the

satisfaction of conquering me after betraying me. I could see him at the end of the aisle. He looked

stunned, as his eyes racked over my body. That's right see what your missing out on. He was quite

handsome in his suit.

The wedding colors had ended up being green and gold, so his tie and vest, along with the best men,

were gold. While Simons vest and tie and Izzy’s dress was a light green. It was quite a lovely wedding

with bright yellow flowers decorating the pews with lots of leaves.

I stopped in front of Jace, and he smiled forcefully at me. I could see the gears rolling around his brain.

He was thinking about backing out. The priest told us to take each other's hands, so we did. He glanced

around the room, and back at me. He was shaking. "Look at me." I whispered quietly, trying to keep

anyone else from hearing. I think my facial expression was enough to communicate that he couldn't

leave me now. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. We had both ignored most of the ceremony, so

we were slightly delayed when we were told to say I do. Everyone clapped, as we had a small kiss, which

felt slightly repulsing. While we had our way out the church, people were throwing rice. I kept my hand

up to shield of eyes, and my other was held firmly by Jace. I was furious. The second we slid into the

limo, my fake smile fell, which was replaced with a scowl.

"You were going to back out." I snapped, digging around for my makeup bag. He didn't respond. I

scoffed, pulling out are up remover to get all this gunk off my face. "You’re lucky I don't kill you right

now." I viciously scrubbed the cloth over my face, tossing it at the bottom of the limo. He still sat there

silently. "Can you say something?!" I yelled on the verge of hitting him.

"I ruined you." He mumbled, looking over me. His face seemed pained, and his eyes were dulled. The

words sank into my heart, making me feel completely alone. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't in front of

him. I wish we weren't going to the reception because he was right. I dropped my face into my hands,

feeling ashamed that I ever agreed to this. "I'm so sorry." He rubbed my back in slow circles. When I

finally felt composed, I sat up, trying to fix my hair.

That was the most he said to me until we left the reception.

OoOoO

Jace got us a new hotel room. I was so happy about that. By the time we got back there, I was both

emotionally and physically drained. Jace still wasn't speaking, and I was still going through my plan of

revenge. Izzy had a brilliant plan to get back at him, which I was perfectly willing to go through. It was

very bold as Izzy said, but I just don't care anymore.

When we walked into our room, he tossed his jacket onto the couch by the bed. I kicked my shoes off,

sighing in relief, as I stretched my feet. He walked around the bed, unhooking the buttons on his sleeves,

watching me. I was standing across the room from him, so he could look but he couldn't touch type of

thing. I slipped the straps of my dress off, letting it fall around my ankles. His lips parted slightly, seeing

my white lacy bra and thong. I unhooked my bra, dropping it on the floor, as his eyes widened. I smiled

internally, pushing the thong down my thighs. I've never been this naked in front of anyone, and I felt no

shame. I stood there for a second, studying the look of shock on his face. It was priceless. I've never seen

him so off guard before, and he couldn't take his eyes away. "I'm going to take a bath. I'm sore." I

stretched my arms over my head, making a slight whimpering noise, before retreating to the bathroom.

I left the door cracked open, as I turned the water of the bath on. I stepped into the tub, sinking into the

hot water. I soaked for a few minutes, before I heard the door creak open. Jace sat next to the tub,

handing me a glass of wine.

“Thought you might want this.” He mumbled, resting his head against the side.

“Thanks.” I twirled the glass between my fingers, sipping it slowly. “You can get in if you want.” I chewed

on my cheek, feeling a bit awkward.

“Really?” He raised his eye brow.

“Just keep your parts to yourself on the other side of the tub, and I don’t care.” I shrugged, gripping the

glass tightly.

“Ok.” He inhaled, standing up. I turned the other way, not wanting to get flashed. I took a long pull of

my wine, feeling the water slosh as he got in. I moved my legs to give him room. We starred at each

other for a few minutes, drinking our wine. “Why did you feel the need to strip in front of me?” He

asked softly.

“Izzy said it would drive you crazy. I saw that it did.” I played with the glass, unable to meet his eyes.

“It did.” He agreed.

“Why did you kiss me last night?” I whispered, unsure if I wanted the answer.

“Because I realized how much you cared. You sounded madder about if anyone saw her come in my

room then the actual cheating. It showed me how much you would fight for me. I’m sorry about

everything. I really am.” He seemed sincere, but I’m not sure I believed it.

“Whatever you say.” I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

“I am sorry. I can’t believe I did this to you. I get everything I’ve always dreamed of; while you lose

everything you’ve worked for. No one deserves that.” He scanned my face, before glancing away from

me. “Give me your foot.” He put of his hand.

“Why?” I furrowed my brow at him.

“Because I saw you in those heels all night, they are probably killing you.” He gestured for me to give

him my foot.

“Fine.” I lifted it up, and his thumbs pressing it across the ball of my foot. I sighed, closing my eyes. He

massaged my foot carefully, easing away the pain. I rested my head against the side of the bath, wanting

to forget everything. I finished off my wine, setting the glass on the ground. “You’re sleeping on the

couch. A foot rub won’t earn the bed.” I adjusted, dropping my head back.

“I know, but it’s a start.” He breathed, scratching my arch gently. I moaned quietly, making him shift

uncomfortably. I snickered, taking my foot back.

“I’m going to bed feel free to soak here a little longer.” I climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel. I felt

his eyes bore into my skin, as I shut the bathroom door.

I wish we weren’t going on out honeymoon. I’m going to be stuck with him for 9 days straight. At least

when we get back he’ll be at work half the time and I’ll be in his campaign office or at home. I quickly

got dressed, and laid down in bed. Jace came out about 20 minutes later, already dressed. I watched

him take a blanket out of the closet, as he flicked the lights off.

I really thought he would fight to sleep in the bed, but I guess he’s accepting his punishment, which I

should be glad about. I don’t want to argue, but at the same time I still thought he would for me after

what he said in the tub. I do care about. I will stand by him, yet he won’t do the same for me. Or maybe

he doesn’t think I will anymore, so he isn’t trying.

Sleep came eventually. I wanted to wake up, and all of this be a nightmare. I knew it wouldn’t be

though.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I stretched my arms above my

head, seeing Jace asleep on the couch. When I looked at the clock, I groaned, realizing we slept through

my alarm, and our flight leaves in an hour and a half for Hawaii. I chucked my pillow at Jace, making him

flinch up. “I’m awake.” He rubbed his hand over his face, kicking his feet over the side of the couch.

“We are going to be late.” I huffed, climbing out of bed. He grumbled a few curse words, walking into

the bathroom. “I’ll be ready in five.” He sighed, shutting the door. I crawled out of bed, and changed

into some leggings and a long sleeved shirt. I quickly packed my carry on, as Jace walked out of the

bathroom.

oOoOo

We didn’t speak a whole lot on the way to the airport. I stepped up to the sign in, and said our names.

“Oh we are so sorry. We over booked our flight, so your seats aren’t together.” The lady gritted her

teeth.

“That’s ok.” I smiled at her, letting her know it wasn’t her fault. I’m not really in the mood to sit next to

Jace for 10 hours anyways.

“Ok, so one is first class and the other is in coach.” She handed us the tickets.

“Thank you.” I took them from her, and beamed at Jace because I knew where he was going to sit.

“Hand me the coach ticket.” He exhaled, holding his hand out. I placed it in his hand, and brushed

passed him, heading to our gate. “What do I need to do to fix this?” he asked from a few steps behind

me.

“Show me you care.” I flipped around to face him.

“What?” He stammered.

“Show me that you care. Show me that you don’t just like me for my body. Show me that you care about

me.” I took a step closer to him, challenging him.

“Clary I do care.” He held my cheeks, looking down at me.

“That’s not what your actions two nights ago says.” I stepped away from him, and storming towards the

gate.

When we got on the plane, Jace sighed heavily, seeing his seat. There was a sweaty obese man, a young

mom with a screaming baby, and the rowdy kids behind him. I busted out laughing. “Have fun with

that.” I patted his arm, walking through the curtain to first class. My seat was next to a very handsome

man. I smiled, as I sat next to him.

“Well looks like I got lucky with my flight mate.” The man looked me up and down.

“Me too.” I bit my lip, moving my hair over one shoulder.

“My name is William, but most people call me Will.” He held out his hands, and I shook it. He was quite

handsome, and the opposite of Jace in that aspect. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Clarissa, but I insist on Clary.” I teased with a sweet smile.

“You look awfully familiar have we met?” His eyes scanned over me.

“I don’t remember meeting you.” I leaned against the arm rest, getting closer to him.

“You married my cousin yesterday.” He grinned.

“Oh, you’re related to Jace.” My smile fell, hearing those words.

“Yeah, I think I talked to you last night.” He furrowed his brow.

“Well, last night, I was very out of it. Jace and I got into a fight the night before, and we almost called it

off.” I sat back in my seat, knowing that he would never go along with flirting with me to make his cousin

jealous.

“It was that bad?” He chuckled softly.

“You have no idea.” I scoffed, tucking my legs underneath me.

“What did he do?” He sighed. I remained quiet because I wasn’t allowed to say. “You can’t say.” He

shook his head. “Don’t tell me you’re a political marriage?” He racked his hand through his hair. “He was

always an idiot.” He held my chin, turning my eyes up to his.

“Yes, yes he is.” I took a deep breath. “You know there is nothing in my contract about being with

someone else.” My lip curved up slightly at him.

“Now, why wouldn’t they put that in there?” He leaned in slightly.

“Because they trusted that I wouldn’t do anything stupid.” I licked my lips.

“Well” he drew back from me, settling back into his seat. “I’m not one to screw my relative’s wives.”

“He ruined me. I just want him to suffer. I want him to know what it’s like to be hurt.” I clenched my jaw.

“If you want to make him jealous, I’m perfectly willing to do that.” He inhaled.

“Why are you going to Hawaii?” I asked.

“Business trip, but I can make a little time for you and my dear cousin.” He grinned.

OoOoO

Will actually agreed to make Jace jealous, which is going to be very interesting. I haven’t really seen Jace

angry before, but if he gets angry, then it could show that he cares. I walked off the plane laughing with

Will, and saw Jace waiting for me.

“Look who I found.” I held onto Will’s arm as we approach him.

“William, you told me you had a business trip. You didn’t say that it was in Hawaii.” Jace beamed at his

relative, and then he noticed me hanging onto his arm.

“Well I didn’t realize you were going here until I saw darling Clary on the plane.” He looked down at me

with a grin.

“Darling Clary?” Jace raised his eye brows at us.

“Yes, we spent the whole flight talking. You really know how to pick them.” He slung his arm over his

shoulder. “Lucky you met her first.” He mused, flicking his eyes back up to Jace’s. “I’m staying at the

same hotel as you two. I told Clary I would accompany you guys to a few places. You don’t mind right?”

His lip perked up, challenging his cousin to say no.

“Of course, I would love to hang out with you some more.” Jace responded.

This is going to be harder than I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace was driving our rental car, and we sat together silently. I fiddled around with my phone, checking 

my email and surfing the web. I actually saw an image of Jace and me, as we left the Chapel. I felt a 

slight pang in my heart because we looked happy. We didn’t look like we had been screaming at each 

other the night before, or the fact that we also skipped out on our wedding. Jace was beating his 

thumbs on the steering wheel, making me quickly put my hand over his. “You are driving me up a wall.” I 

gritted my teeth, going back to my phone. The warmth of his hand still lingered on my fingers.

“Sorry.” He sighed.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch?” I scoffed, pretending that the tingling in my fingers wasn’t 

occurring.

“I don’t like you being mad at me.” He grumbled, turning into the hotel lot. 

“You should have thought of that beforehand.” I exited off the screen of our wedding, and climbed out 

of the car once he parked it. 

“I didn’t know what you would be like when you got mad. You yell, and then you give me the silent 

treatment, and then you passive-aggressively do anything to torture me.” He slammed his car door, and 

leaned against the hood. “I apologized. I went through with our wedding, which I was willing to back out 

of, and now you are making me send a portion of my honeymoon with my cousin, who I don’t get along 

with.” He glared at me, pushing off car.

“Why didn’t you say something then?” I exclaimed, trying my best to keep up with him as we walked 

into the hotel.

“Because I didn’t want to be rude.” He huffed, racking his hand through his hair. 

“How is he related to you anyways? He never gave me his last name.” I chirped, hurrying beside him.

“He’s my cousin. My real cousin. His parents died around the same time mine did. He found me after we 

turned 18.” He explained. Good he’s not my cousin.

“Ahh.” I nodded. He signed us in, and we went to our room to unpack. 

“Will texted me. He wants to know if we want to go to this lulu with him.” He grumbled, tossing his 

phone onto the bed. 

“That sounds fun.” I perked up, pulling my leggings and t-shirt off, as I ruffled through my bag for a sun 

dress. I glanced up, seeing Jace’s eyes staring at me. “Like what you see.” I mocked, unzipping the dress I 

was about to put on. 

“Sorry.” He stuttered, blushing furiously. I turned around, laughing to myself. I tugged the dress over my 

head, and soothed it against my body. I reached for the zipper, but I couldn’t reach it. 

“Jace could you-” I paused, glancing back at him to see him already behind me. 

“No problem.” He took hold of the zipper, slowly dragging it up my back. The back of his index finger 

trailed up my spine, making me shiver. I bit my lip, feeling his breath on my neck. After he zipped it, he 

just stood there.

“Could you please take a step back.” I inhaled, trying to keep my voice from shaking. He did as I asked, 

and I turned around to face him. “Thanks.” I murmured. 

“Let’s head out.” He gestured towards the door, resting his hand on the small of my back. I hate that he 

had this effect on me.

When we got to the lulu, I perked up seeing Will. I really hope my plan works because if he does care 

about me, hopefully he will fight for me. 

“Clary.” He stood up, pecking my hand. “Jace.” He nodded in my husband’s direction.

“Hi.” I smiled sheepishly, biting my lip, which got me a curious look from Jace. Clary:1 Jace:0.

“William.” Jace held his hand out, shaking his. “How did you find out about this?” He chuckled, glancing 

around the exciting scenery. 

“It was in a pamphlet some guys at work gave me.” He shrugged. “Sit watch all the dancer, eat, and 

enjoy.” He grinned at Jace, quickly sitting next to Will before Jace got there. Jace sat on the other side of 

me, and I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. A whole roasted pig was brought out 

for us, which made my eyes widen in horror. 

“Don’t worry I won’t make you cut into it.” Will assured me, making me laugh. I covered my hand over 

my mouth to stop.

“Sorry.” I snickered, bumping into him. “I just wasn’t expecting a pig to be plopped down onto the 

table.” I covered my mouth, looking up at him innocently.

“It’s all right.” He chuckled. I glanced over at Jace, who looked annoyed.

“Do you need a bourbon?” I brushed some hair away from his forehead. He nodded silently.

“All right I’ll get you one.” I climbed out of my seat between the two men, and walked to the bar. I 

ordered his drink, making my way back to the table. I slid the drink over to him, and turned my attention 

back to Will. “So what business do you work with?” 

“One of the high tech internet ones, it’s quite boring, except for the part where I get to travel around 

the world, and get to enjoy the finer things in life for free.” He mused, turning his gaze over to the hula 

girls. “Do you dance?” He grinned, turning back to me.

“A little. I’m not going to pretend I’m very good.” I giggled, watching the dancers. 

“Jace, you in the mood for some hulaing?” Will stood up with a bright smile across his face.

“No, I’d just like to finish this off right now. You two have fun.” His jaw was flexing, hand gripping the 

glass tightly, and eyes were filling with anger. 

“If you say so.” I stood up, taking Will’s hand, which was extended towards me. We skipped over to the 

dance floor, and we began to sway our hips, trying to mimic the movements of the hula girls.

“No. No.” Will laughed, standing behind me. He placed his hands on my hips. I flinched slightly, looking 

back at him. “Calm down he’s watching.” He breathed in my ear. My eyes flicked towards Jace, seeing 

that he was in fact watching. He looked furious that his cousin was touching me. I went with it, letting 

him guide my hips, until I figured out how to do it correctly. Honestly, it felt weird having another man 

hold me this way. Maybe it’s because Jace was the only one that ever touched me this way, and he 

ruined me. Will started dancing next to me again after that, which allowed my nerves to subside. I got 

lost in the thrumming of tropical music. This is the most free I’ve felt in months. It’s probably because in 

this moment, this wasn’t about Jace. The last six months have been about Jace, and me dancing was 

about me.

When I plopped back down in my seat, I had a tired grin on my face, and I looked over at Jace. “Can you 

get me some wine?” I traced my finger over his hand.

“Sure.” He made his way over to the bar. His fists were clenched, and his posture was stiff. 

“I would never let another man touch my woman the way I was touching you.” Will whispered to me. 

“I’m sorry about my clueless cousin. I have an early meeting in the morning. I’ll see you tomorrow 

maybe.” He kissed my hand again, as he left. I sighed, when Jace returned. 

“Here.” He handed me the glass. I downed the whole thing, and glanced over at him. I dropped my head 

on his shoulder, patting my leg gently. “Have fun dancing?” He asked softly. I nodded, looking up at him. 

“Let’s go to bed.” He stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took it, climbing to my feet.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day we changed into our bathing suits, making out way to the beach. The ocean was beautiful.

Since I was no longer working, I was beginning to itch for a pad and pencil. I held my wrap close to me,

as I walked along the sand. Jace was walking a few steps behind me, and I saw Will lounging by the

ocean. I grin peeked across my face, making me skip over to him. “Well William what happened to that

meeting you had this morning.” I teased, flicking my towel out to lie on.

“It ended about half an hour ago.” He chuckled, leaning up on his hands to see me. Jace plopped down

on the towel with me, tucking his hands above his head. I untied the knot on my wrap, and put it in my

bag. “I though you guys were going to be sleeping in later, being your honeymoon and all.” He glanced

over at Jace, who remained unresponsive. I rolled my eyes, looking out over the ocean once again. “I’m

going for a swim. Want to join me?” he glanced between the two of us.

“I’m fine.” Jace grumbled,

“Well, I would love to go for a swim. Are you sure you want to stay here?” I rolled on my side, facing

Jace.

“Go have fun.” Jace pressed me to go, so I did. I ran after will, prancing into the salty waves. The water

made it hard to run, which made me fall. I laughed, seeing Will hold out his hand for me. I took it,

climbing back up to my feet.

“Why thank you.” I crossed my hand over my heart, pretending to be flattered.

“You’re welcome milady.” He chuckled, tugging me into deeper waters.

“Has Jace said anything to you yet?” He asked, releasing my hand.

“No.” I shook my head, kicking my feet to stay afloat.

“Of course he hasn’t.” He huffed. “Idiot.” He exhaled, slicking his wet hair back from his face. “He’s so

stubborn sometimes.”

“We both are.” I snorted. “I made him sleep on the floor last night.” I glanced over at him, watching him

watch me. Will reached up, tucking some hair behind my ear. His eyes flicked down to my lips.

“He is watching I could kiss you?” He whispered. I inhaled deeply, moving away from his hand.

“Let’s make that a last resort.” I splashed him, backing away and got a wicked grin crept across my face.

“You can hardly touch right now, and you want to have a splash war.” He chuckled, challenging me. I

splashed him again, and he tackled me.

OoOoO “

After goofing around in the water, I made my way back to shore, and collapsed next to Jace. “I’m so

hungry.” I moaned, looking over at him.

“Then get some food.” He snipped at me.

“Can I have your wallet? I forgot mine?” I gritted my teeth. He had no right to annoyed with me. He

tossed it in my lap, and I grumbled to myself, as I got to my feet. Normally I would get Jace something,

but this time I didn’t even consider it. He doesn’t deserve to have me take care of him, if he is going to

be rude to me. I ordered myself chicken tenders and fries, and returned to Jace’s side. He reached for

my basket of food, and I slapped his hand. “If you want some food, then go get it.” I snapped, taking a

large bite of my chicken tender. He scoffed, snatching his wallet for me. I growled, glaring at him as he

walked away. My blood was boiling now, and I wanted to strange him.

OoOoO

I spent a large portion of our time on the beach tanning in the sun. For a while Jace and Will played

volleyball, while I watched. They were a lot alike. I couldn’t understand why Jace didn’t like Will. They

seem to get along, which made me wonder how much of it was an act.

All I witnessed was that Jace obviously didn’t like me spending time with him, but I have a feeling Jace

won’t say something for a while. Stubborn man.

“Can one of you guys get put some lotion on my back.” I waved the bottle of suntan lotion. Jace didn’t

say anything, so Will piped up. I sighed, resting my head on my arms, and felt his muscular hands

rubbing my back. It didn’t make me tingle. Jace’s hands made me shiver. Will’s hands don’t.

I should have just called off the wedding. I could have lived with Simon. I could have begged my boss for

my job back. I could tell my mother that everything just happened too fast. I could have been spared the

heartache that I felt right now. I may not love him, but it still hurts that he isn’t trying anymore. I know

before this he probably would have punched a guy who tried to touch me. I thought he would be trying

more now that he wants to earn my favor again, but apparently not.

I turned my head around, seeing him lay next to me.

“Well, I have to go.” Will stood up, wiping his hands on his legs. “See you guys some other time.” He

hurried off.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 8 days of flirting with Will, and Jace still hadn't said anything. His face had been bright red

most of the time, but he remained silent. I was on the verge of strangling him. It was the last day of our

trip, so all three of us went to a club. I wore literally my shortest dress. I caught Jace, starring at my legs

the entire time I got ready. This whole trip I’ve been waiting for him to fight for me or at least try for me,

but it never happened. Even though I told him exactly what I wanted, he still didn’t do it, sitting on the

sidelines watching me flirt with his cousin is not what I wanted. How did that show that he cared? It

didn’t. I was going to get Jace to say something tonight. I had my armed hooked with both of theirs, as

we skipped into the club. I may have held both of their arms, but I favored Will's.

"Get me a drink." I looked up at Jace smiling. I made Jace cater to my every whim on the trip, all the

while I was flirting with William Herondale, and he didn’t even complain!

"Sure." He pecked my cheek half-heartily, before heading through the crowd of people. I found a table,

and plopped down in a chair.

"You look good tonight." Will tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks." I forced a faint smile. I felt exhausted after this week, and I almost gave up. Jace climbed up

onto a seat next to me, sliding over the wine glass. "Thanks." I bit back a real smile. I downed it in one

gulp, as I stood up. "I'm going to go dance." I scurried over to the edge of the crowd, still facing the two

boys. I started swaying my hip, keeping my eyes on the ground with a devious smile.

I spent all week touching Will whenever he was around, having him whisper random unimportant things

in my ear, and giggling fakely. Will even bought me art stuff, which still didn't get Jace's attention. It's a

busy club, so tonight I'm going to kiss him, unless Jace gets up and dances with me right now. I didn't ask

either of them, but Jace should want to dance with me right now.

I turned around, circling my hips around. A body pressed into my back, and I knew it wasn't Jace's. I

sighed, closing my eyes. "I gave him time." Will breathed in my ear. "He didn't even budged" His noise

brushed against my neck. I turned around, putting my arms around his neck. My chest was against his,

and I glanced over at Jace. He looked furious, which was what I wanted, but he still didn't say anything.

My hands felt clammy because if this didn't work all hope of us working would be gone. His hands felt

my waist, holding me against him.

"Last resort." I mumbled. He nodded silently, looking over at Jace.

“Now?” He asked, which I responded with a nod. I took a deep breath, feeling the anticipation. If this

doesn’t work, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t know any other ways to catch his attention, and

I would stop trying. Will leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. I felt my stomach coil, feeling the

wrongness. The kiss stopped abruptly, when I heard the sound of something crunching. My eyes sprang

open to see Jace, fist clinched, and Will sprawled on the ground, holding his face. My eyes widened

completely surprised my Jace’s actions. His hand clamped down on my arm dragging me through the

club. I could feel his fingers digging into my skin, which was beginning to sting

“Jace! What are you doing?!” I struggled in his grasp. “Jace.” I don’t like being man handled, and he was

dragging me through this club. We finally got out of the door, where he released me. He was breathing

heavily, as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Who do you think you are? I can put up the touching and flirting, but I will not tolerate you cheating on

me!” He yelled.

“You won’t tolerate me cheating?!” I exclaimed, shaking my head. “You’re a freaking hypocrite! You

screwed some bimbo on our wedding night, and I get in trouble for kissing a guy.” I shoved him.

“That night was just a release. I wasn’t going to do that when we were married.” He sighed, pinching the

brim of his nose. “And that guy is my cousin, which makes it even worse for you.” He glared at me.

“I don’t even care about Will. I just wanted you to fight for me!” I screamed.

“What?” He growled, furrowing his brow at me.

“I told you I wanted you to show me you cared! Watching me flirt with your cousin doesn’t count. You

fight for the things you care about! I’ve been waiting for you to yell at me about being a floosy or- or a

whore for doing that stuff with him, and for you to tell me you want me to yourself. But no, you stayed

quiet, with your clenching your jaw, and snapped at me half the trip.” I said even louder. “I hate that I

feel this way. I hate that I care. I hate the I want you the way I want you, and I just want you to want me

the same way that I want you.” My breathing was ragged by the end of my speech.

Suddenly, I was backed up against a wall with Jace’s mouth over mine. I whimpered, wrapping my arms

around his neck, as he circled my legs around his waist. My heart was pounding in my ears, feeling my

entire body become overwhelmed. His lips were soft, but he was kissing me will all the desperation

we’ve had over the last couple weeks. His tongue slipped into my mouth, making me move mine against

his. I could feel how much he wanted me. Our lips moved hungrily against each other’s, as my hands,

weaved into his hair. His fingers gripped onto my thighs, slipping under my dress. I broke away from

him, dropping my head to his shoulder.

“I care about you. I want you.” He panted, knotting his fingers into my hair.

“I hate it. I hate that I want you.” My voice cracked, landing shakily onto my feet. “You broke me. You

hurt me.” My lip quivered, and I could feel all the emotions from the past two weeks come up. Tears

welled up in the back of my eyes, as he held my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” He drew me into his arms. “I didn’t say anything because I thought he made you happy. I

thought you deserved someone who you actually liked.” He nuzzled his cheek against my head. “I

wanted to kill him the entire him. I wanted to claim you as my own, but you were mad at me. I didn’t

think you wanted me anymore.” He whispered.

“Let’s not talk about it right now.” I shook my head, holding his waist.

“Clary, please forgive me.” He plead softly.

“I don’t trust you.” I inhaled deeply, squeezing my eyes shut.

“I don’t expect you to.” He murmured, stroking my hair. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t forgive me.”

He let go of me, pushing me back to look him in the eyes.

“I don’t know if I can right now.” I enfolded my arms over my stomach, feeling awkward.

“Can you eventually? All that matters is that I have a chance to make up for it.” He held my cheeks,

pecking my lips lightly. “Do I have a chance?” His fingers dropped to neck, cradling it in his big hands.

“Eventually I can.” I pursed my lips. “Don’t make me regret giving you a second chance.” I threated,

taking a deep breath. We stood for a few second, starring at each other. “I’m getting cold.” I rubbed my

arms, glancing around the alley way. Anyone could have heard us screaming at each other. The door

opened, and Will walked out.

“You two kiss and make up?” He was rubbing his jaw.

“I’ll deal with you later.” He snarled at Will.

“You already punched me. You dealt with me enough.” He waved his finger at Jace. “Beside I was just

trying to show you how you should be treating your lady because you obviously don’t know how to. I’ll

call you when I’m in town again.” Will retreated back into the club, and I covered my mouth, holding

back snickers.

“What’s so funny?” Jace crossed his arms.

“You actually punched him.” I busted out laughing. “I just thought you would pull him off of me. Not

punch him.” I nudged him, beginning to walk down the alley to the road. I heard him run up behind me,

wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes, swaying awkwardly down the road to our hotel

room. It felt good for him to hold me again. I know I should hate him, but I don’t.


	15. Chapter 15

One month later

Even though I no longer worked, I was able to keep myself busy so far. I got myself in a steady routine of

exercising, painting, remodeling the house, and helping at the campaign. I thought I would be miserable

without my job, but I’ve been so relaxed lately. Jace was being super sweet to me too, which was great.

He made me coffee every morning, and brought it to me before he left for work. I know isn’t a grand

gesture or anything, but it’s something that makes me smile.

Jace’s alarm blared, and he reached over slapping it off. I groaned, rolling out of his arms, and curled

into my blanket. “Morning.” He pecked my forehead, so I swatted him away, which made him chuckle.

The bed shifted as he got up, and I moaned when the light in the bathroom turned on. Twenty minutes

later he came out, getting dressed in his suit, when I crawled out of bed. I padded over to him, picking

up a tie. “I like that color.” He grinned at me.

“It makes your eyes look brighter.” I tucked the baby blue tie under his collar, tying the knot.

“I know.” He a smirk formed across his lips.

“Cocky much.” I soothed tie along his chest, and buttoned his suit jacket.

“Bye.” He kissed my nose. “I’ll be home around the same time. Taki’s tonight?” He suggested. I nodded,

as he backed out of the room. I shuffled to my dresser, taking out my running clothes.

oOoOo

After a cup coffee, a jog, and a shower, I sat down in front of my easel. Soon after we got back from the

honeymoon, I bought a lot of art supplies, planning on getting back into painting. I closed my eyes

imagining the picture to put on the canvas, beginning to spread the brown paint over the canvas. I

dabbed the now dry brush on the line, adding texture to the curved line. Next I drew out the next colors,

continuing to curl the brush along the canvas.

OoOoO

I didn’t even realize how much time had passed, until Jace got home with takeout bags. I set the brush

down, wiping my hands on my smock. “Honey, I’m home.” He chuckled, placing the bags on the table.

He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck. “That’s beautiful.” He smiled against my

neck.

“Thanks.” A blush crept along my cheeks.

“Cherry blossoms, they look beautiful.” He complimented, kissing my cheek. “So, tomorrow, I need you

to go into the campaign office and approve of a few ad type things because you have such great taste.”

He started peppering kisses along my neck, which made me giggle.

“Ok.” I shoved his face away teasingly. “What food did you bring me?” I hopped off my stool, grabbing

the take out bag. “Mu shu pork.” I gave him a pointed look. “That’s for you.” I set it aside, and drew out

my box. “French fries and a burger. Good man.” I slid into the seat, popping the lid off. “What’s these

campaign ads for?” I asked, taking a large bite of my burger.

“They are mail order ads for different pieces of my platform. I know the information is good, but the

look might not be right. It needs to capture my essences not Izzy’s or Alec’s.” He explained, scooping up

some rice and pork.

“You think I can figure out your essence.” I laughed, ruffling my curly hair.

“You know me better than they do.” He sighed. “Everything they do is for my career. Now you help me

with that, but since you moved in, I’d like to say that you know me in a better, different, way than they

do.” He shrugged, playing with his food.

“No problem. It’s not like I have anything else to do.” I took a bite of a french fry.

“Thanks.” He smiled brightly at me. I rolled my eyes mockingly, and we finished our meal in comfortable

silence. After dinner, we collapsed on the couch. “What should we watch tonight? Cheesy crime drama,

cheesy hospital drama, or cheesy sitcom?” He flicked through the guide.

“Or we could watch decent a TV show.” I laughed, leaning against his side.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled, glancing down at me. His eyes flicked down to my mouth,

before brushing our lips together. I sat up a little more, easing my fingers into his hair. I felt him smile

against me, as he drew one of my legs up over his. I giggled between our lips, holding onto his shoulders.

“Just tell when to stop, and I’ll stop.” He panted, giving me big open kisses on my neck. He says this

every time we make out, which causes butterflies in my stomach to show up. His hand felt over my knee

and shin. I held his cheeks, drawing his lips back to mine. They molded against mine, as he kissed me

passionately. His hands glided up to my waist, squeezing the now exposed skin gently. My skin tingled

underneath his fingers. I unbuttoned his white button up, leaving him in his undershirt. I stretched my

hands up his broad chest, embracing his neck. I backed away.

“You’ve had a long day you should probably shower.” I kissed under his jaw, and down his neck.

“Probably, but right now I want to kiss you.” He hooked his finger under my chin, weaving our lips

together again. I grinned, nipping at his lip lightly. It had more of an affect then I intended because he

grasped my knee, laying me onto my back. He propped himself over me, running his hand down my

thigh. I whimpered softly, and Jace’s hand slipped under my shirt. “Those little noises are adorable.” He

snickered, beginning to nibble on my earlobe.

“Shut up.” I sighed happily, tangling my fingers into his hair.

“What?” He snorted goofily, looking down at me from above him.

“Go shower.” I laughed, tucking my hand behind my head.

“You can always come with me.” He kissed me hopefully.

“I’m not doing shower sex. I mean how do people even do that without falling? I would probably kill

myself if I tried that.” I snickered. “Go shower. Get some comfortable clothes on, and then we can watch

good television.”

“Or we can make out again.” He nuzzled his nose against mine, connecting our lips once more before

making his way to our bedroom. I groaned quietly, as I ran my hand over my face. This man is going to

be the death of me I swear. I got to my feet, and gathered all the containers from dinner, tossing them

into the trash can. I shuffled into the bedroom, changing into a cami and shorts. The bathroom door

opened, and Jace walked out. I inhaled deeply, seeing his glistening muscles. He was just in his boxer

shorts, thank goodness. My stomach was burning for him, so I don’t think I could handle seeing him in

just a towel right now. “While I was in the shower, I was wonder what you do all day. I mean I know you

do art and help with my campaign sometimes, but is there anything else that I could get you?” He

grabbed a shirt from the dresser next to me.

“You don’t need to buy me anything.” I leaned against the wall, admiring the view.

“I know, but you gave up a lot for me. I don’t want you to be unhappy.” He took my hands, bringing me

towards him.

“I’m not unhappy.” I assured him.

“Do you want a dog? We could get a dog.” He held my arm lightly, keeping me closer to him.

“Do you want a dog?” I laughed, raised my eye brows.

“Maybe.” He hummed, leaning down to capture my lips.

“You are really getting into this whole domestic life thing.” I teased, wrapping my arms around neck.

“Saying honey I’m home, having a stay at home wife, offering to buy me things, and now you want to

buy a dog.” I pecked his lips. “And here I was thinking you hated the idea of marriage.”

“That was before I was actually married.” His hands glided over my hips, keeping me flush against him.

“Very true.” I let go of him. “I’ll get us a dog tomorrow.” I walked back into the living room.

“Yes.” He cheered in victory. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, as he tackled me onto the couch.

“No TV.” I whined, pushing him off of me.

“Fine.” He huffed, sliding off of me.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up going through my regular routine, groaning at the alarm, rolling out of Jace’s arms, covering

my eyes at the light, and putting on Jace's tie. He pecked my nose good bye, which left me alone to get

ready for my day. I wonder what kind of dog I should get. Jace didn't really say anything about the

species, so I guess I'm going to wing it. I need to get a puppy though. I can't get over a puppy flopping

over their feet. I ruffled my now tame curls, as I slipped into my pencil skirt and button up. I've gone

into the campaign office a few times since we got married, but I haven't really dressed up. I've normally

walked in with Jace while he did a few errands, but I'm actually going there to do something today, even

if it is just approving of campaign ad. I poured myself a cup of coffee that Jace had left for me, and sat at

the counter, reading the paper. I skimmed over some of the events that were occurring right now. It's

good to stay informed. It's important to have a perspective on all the events that occurred, especially

when your husband is running for president.

I finally headed out to the campaign office, and it was around 9. I strutted into the office, finding

Isabelle leaned over table bossing people around. "Hi." I smiled widely, approaching her.

"Hey." She hugged me. "Jace told me you were coming in. Let me show you the ads. You can use his

office today." She led me into the biggest office, and I fell into his oversized rolly chair. "So here are the

ads. We are sending out ten different types to different areas." She explained. "Jace said we weren't

allowed to send them out until you said they were perfect." She paused, looking back up at me. "I'm

guessing you two worked everything out?" She asked without pressing too hard.

"Yeah." I nodded, forcing back a small smile.

"That's great. I was really worried last month that this was going to blow up." She sighed in relief,

spreading out the postcard ads. "I'll leave you two it." She grinned, shutting the door behind her.

All the pictures they had of Jace were good, but the backgrounds were all wrong. Most of them just

consisted of a waving flag, which is both cliché and cookie cutter. I pulled out blank post cards and

scissors and cut the images out. I wasn’t going to use the typical red and blue colors. It makes him look

like a politician, which he is, but Jace’s image needs to be about the people. The only way he can win is if

he can connect to the people more than the others. His competitor in the primary election is Edward

Longford. He has been the speaker of the house for 10 years, and was a high ranking military officer 10

years before that. He sits on his high horse, having everyone else do his campaign work for him. Jace is

willing to get his hands dirty to connect with his people. Jace grew up with nothing; therefore, I want

these ads to reflect that he understands the citizens. I found some stats on his platform ideas and

scribbled them on page. I searched the desk for post notes, telling them what fonts to use.

After I finished the ten post cards, I exited the office, and searched for Isabelle. “Who do I give these to

so they can be redone?” I asked her.

“I’ll take care of it.” She took them from me. “Wow, you redid like everything.” she flipped through

them with wide eyes.

“Well none of them were right.” I shrugged.

“These are good ideas. I never would have thought of them.” She seemed surprised at my actions.

“I haven’t worked in politics my whole life, but I do know what people want to vote for. They want

someone they can connect to, not someone who thinks they are above everyone else.” I explained what

I did.

“Where did he find you?” She scoffed, shaking her head. “You are a perfect wife for any Politian.” She

held the shake back together. “I think I’m going to put you in charge of all the ads. It’s pointless for you

to go through this process every time. Come in next week we have some magazine ads to get done, and

then we are doing a commercial at the end of the week.” She didn’t even wait for my response before

she turned walking away. Probably because she knew I would say yes.

I glanced at the clock on my phone, and it was around 3. I decided to make my way over to the pet

store, feeling eager to get my new puppy. I skipped into the shop, and wandered over to the puppy

adoption area.

“Aww.” I cooed, swatting down next to the cage where all of them were playing. I watched them fumble

around each other for a few minutes before I found the one that I knew was mine. He looked extra fluffy

with big paws. The top of his head and back was a blackish gray, while the rest was a light golden color.

The darker parts had flecks of yellow in them, and I couldn’t help but think the colors reminded me of

Jace’s hair and eyes.

“Is there one you like in particular?” A boy stepped beside me.

“Yes.” I got back to my feet, and pointed to my little puppy.

“Ok, I’ll get him for you, and then take you to the desk for his information.” He nodded, stepping into

the play pin. All the little puppies pounced the boy’s leg, and I could barely hold back my giggles. He

picked up my puppy, which made him squirm in his arms. I took him from the boy’s arms, ruffling the

puppies head.

“You are so cute. Daddy is gonna love you.” I pecked his nose. Did I just say daddy? I followed the boy to

the desk, so I could fill out the paper work. I took a seat, keeping the puppy in my lip, as I scribbled all

my signatures. I felt slightly puzzled about the way I referred to Jace. I mean I know he will be the other

owner of the dog, but I never really thought that this is making things a little more concrete.

“Aren’t you the woman who just married the New York Senator?” the boy asked, after a few minutes of

silence.

“Umm… Yeah.” I nodded smiling. This is probably the first time I’ve gotten recognized in public, and I

was feeling extremely flattered.

“Cool.” He murmured.

“So here’s the paperwork.” I slid it across the table to him. “What type of dog is he?” I scratched behind

the puppies neck, making him go slack in my arms. I bit my lip to fight back from giggling.

“He’s a husky/ golden retriever mix.” He informed me.

“So cute.” I crooned over the animal. “I’m going to walk around for a little bit get some stuff for him, and

then I’ll go to check out.”

“We can keep him up here if you like.” He offered.

“No, he’s only 7 pounds I can carry him.” I stood up, tucking him securely against me, as I reached for a

shopping cart. I gather a collar, a few leashes, a water and food bowl, and started to make my way over

to the dog food section, when I ran into Sebastian Velrac.

“Clary.” A grin formed on his lips, making my stomach churn.

“Hi.” I gritted my teeth,

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know Jace had a dog.” He approached me, petting the top of my

puppies head.

“Actually, I just got him one.” I inhaled deeply, not wanting to speak to this man.

“Oh, are you getting it for his birthday?” He asked calmly.

“Birthday?” I raised my eye brows.

“He didn’t tell you it was his birthday today?” He sounded confused.

“No.” I pursed my lips. Why wouldn’t he tell me it’s his birthday today? Or Sebastian could be lying, but

what would he have to gain by that.

“Interesting.” He hummed. “Well, I was just getting a new collar for my dog, so I’ll see you around.” He

nodded goodbye, and walked around the corner. Is it his birthday?

OoOoO

I arrived home an hour later, and I actually got home after Jace. I walked into the front door, placing the

puppy on the floor, and he immediately charged into Jace’s legs. “Oh my gosh this puppy is so cute.”

Jace lifted him up, holding him above his head.

“What are we going to name him?” I asked, petting the puppy.

“Hmm… Mozart?” He turned the puppy from side to side.

“That’s lame.” I pouted.

“Shadowhunter?” He gave me a questioning look.

“Oooo that’s unique.” I took the puppy from him, placing him on the ground.

“Then he will now be Shadowhunter Herondale.” He announced. I laughed, looking back up at him.

“So I ran into Sebastian at the pet store.” I set the bags of dog things down.

“Did he harass you?” He voice was full of concern.

“No, but he said that it was your birthday. Is that true?” I crossed my arms at him.

“Yeah.” He sighed, ruffling his hair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I exhaled, pinching the brim of my nose. “I thought we were getting to a good

place, and you don’t tell me it’s your birthday.”

“I just haven’t really celebrated my birthday in a few years.” He shrugged. “And we’ve only been married

a month. I didn’t want you to feel obligated to buy me something.” He rubbed my arms. “It’s no big

deal.” He scanned my face.

“I would have understood that, but I was blindsided with this. You need to tell me these things. I look

like a bad wife when people ask me these things, and I don’t know the answer.” I huffed, letting him pull

me against him.

“I’m sorry.” He pecked my lips, holding my waist gently.

“We are ordering a lava cake from Dominos. I refuse to let any birthday go by without cake.” I kissed his

cheek, before pulling out my phone.


	17. Chapter 17

4 months later

I woke up felling that the bed next to me was empty. Jace had been staying at a hotel by his campaign

office for the last week, and for some reason I couldn’t get used to him not being here when I wake up. I

stretched my arms, trudging out of my bed. I told Jace I would be at his office after I took care of

Shadowhunter and voted for him. I took Shadowhunter on a quick walk, fed him, and rushed to put in

my vote. He has been so nervous these past few days, which puts me on edge, so we have both been

nervous wrecks. I drove quickly to his office.

"I voted for you baby." I smiled, walking into the office that he had rented out. It was full of people

making calls to citizens, asking who they voted for, and if they have voted yet. It was hectic.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He hugged me, keeping me at his side.

"Do you know how you’re doing so far?" I asked, pecking his cheek.

"It sounds like Edward Longford is ahead of me." He sighed. "I hate election days." He groaned, rubbing

his hand over his face.

"It's still early. All the ballots are going to be counted by 11 our time. I'm sure we'll be fine." I smiled

sweetly at him, trying to calm him down.

"Clary, he is older, more experienced, and has been in the military." He ruffled his hair "I've been doing

this ten years. He's been doing it 20 with two tours in Korea." Jace was actually nervous. Jace hardly ever

gets nervous. The only time I had witnessed this was when he asked me to marry him, which was

strange because he obviously knew I was going to say yes.

"Come here." I grabbed his tie, dragging him to his office, and shut the door.

"What are we-" I cut him off when I sat on the side of his desk, pulling him between my legs.

"If you win, we are having sex tonight." I lured him closer, brushing our lips together.

"Are you sure?" He raised his eye brow in surprise, which I responded to with a nod. "What if I don't

win?" His lips trailed my neck.

"I'm that sure you're going to win." I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he looked up at me.

"Clary, I might not. There's a very large chance I might not win. I'm young, 'inexperienced,' and I wasn't

married until 5 months ago. Longford is more stable than me." I knew what he was trying to do. He was

trying to make it so I wouldn't get over excited.

"Stop doubting yourself. You've worked hard for this, so think positive." I played with the hair on his

neck.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, and you shouldn't either. I don't like being negative, but if I lose and I

get all excited, I'll be crushed." He sighed, putting our forehead together.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Ok." He lifted his head, kissing my forehead. "I got to go back out there." He held my waist gently,

telling me to let go. I released him, letting him walk out of the room.

OoOoO

It was 10:45, and I was sitting on the table watching the TV as the votes were counted up. Jace wasn't in

the lead yet, and I could feel the dread setting in. He was pacing back and forward, glancing at the TV

every few second. It was really close. Another minute passed, and Jace's votes started to go up. He froze

starring at the screen, seeing his number pass his competitors. I stood up, watching his numbers still

climb above Longford's.

Then they stopped. The new anchor turned on. "Well we have a winner of this year’s primary elections

for the republicans. Jace Herondale!" She announced on the screen, leading everyone in the room to

whoop with joy. I tackled Jace in a strong hug, as he lifted me up slightly.

"I told you!" I laughed, setting my feet back down on the floor.

"You did." He weaved our lips together passionately, before he pulled away.

"Let's go." I breathed heavily, feeling my heart constrict in my chest. I was being very forward today,

which kind of surprised me, but there's nothing wrong with what we are going to do. We are married.

We should be allowed to have sex whenever we want right?

"Everyone is going to want to celebrate." He pushed the hair out of my face, planting another kiss on

my lips.

"They can celebrate without you, or wait until tomorrow. It's late, we've been here all day, and you

won." I tugged on his shirt. "Please." I pouted, which made him finally give in.

"We have to leave fast." He huffed. I quickly weaved through the crowd, taking his hand in mine

I led him to our hotel room. I unlocked the door, and as soon as we walked in, his lips were against

mine. I whimpered quietly, winding my fingers into his hair. I felt him smile against my lips, as he lifted

me up, letting me wrap my legs around his waist. His hands gripped my thighs, pushing me up against a

wall. I gasped, as his tongue entered my mouth. If my heart was beating fast before, it was beating even

faster now. I've never done anything like this before, so I wasn't quite sure what to do. I had an idea, but

I just couldn't get my mind to shut up at all. I drew back from him breathing heavily, as his lips attacked

my neck. I shuddered, trying to forget my worry.

"What's wrong?" He panted, drawing back from me.

"Nothing. Nothing." I dropped my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Lies." He breathed, nipping at my earlobe. My breath caught, making me go tense. "What is it?" He

sighed, circling his thumbs along my skin.

"I've just never done this before." I whispered, sliding my hands down to his shoulders.

"Do you not want to? It's ok if you don't." He assured me, moving his hands to my cheeks.

"I- I want to, but I just can't get out of my head." I exhaled, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I can fix that." He murmured, trailing his lips down my neck. His hands went back down to my legs,

squeezing them roughly. I squeaked, as he backing me against another wall. "Too hard?" He breathed.

"No just surprised." I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder. He set me down, walking me to the

middle of the room.

"We should do this right." He pecked my lips.

"Right? We are already married Jace." I scanned his face, trying to see what he meant.

"I mean slowly, gently." He brushed our lips carefully together.

"Oh." I smiled at him. He weaved mouths against each other's, holding my waist. I inhaled, beginning to

calm down, and loosen up. My hand cupped his neck, deepening the kiss, as he started unbuttoning my

blouse. My breathing became shallower, feeling Jace's broad hands on my waist. I drew away, peeling

his shirt over his head. I didn't pay much attention to the tattoos he had, but I could see them clearly

now. I glanced up at him with a smile ghosting my lips. I turned my attention back to this chest, slowly

tracing over the black marks spreading his torso.

"They're angelic runes." He whispered, hooking a finger under my chin to turn my eyes to his.

"They're beautiful." I murmured, biting my lip. He kissed me again, pulling me flush against him.

Everything felt hot, and sweaty, and overwhelming. He slid my shirt off my shoulders, letting it fall to the

ground. His smooth torso was burning against mine. His hand soothed along my back, sending chills up

my spine. I eased my hands down his torso, to the hem of his jeans. He kissed down my neck slowly,

grazing his teeth just below my ear. I unbuttoned his pants, pushing it down his legs. He moaned against

my mouth, sliding his hand over my backside. He squeezed my butt gently, before rolling his finger back

up my spine. I scratched his scalp, as he undid my pants, sending them to the floor. I took a deep breath,

which made Jace's lips leave my skin.

"You ok?" He pressed his lips lightly to mine. I nodded, holding onto his arms. "Ok." He whispered,

laying me down on the bed. He settled himself between my legs, kissing my neck and shoulder. He

moved my bra strap over, sliding his hand over the creamy skin. He unclasped my bra, discarding it onto

the floor. I was breathing heavily, as he looked down at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling

embarrassed by the way he was looking at me. "No." He smiled, putting his lips against my nose. "You

don't need to cover up." His thumb moved over my pulse point. "You are so beautiful. Don't hide." Our

mouths sloppily mingled together. His hands were on mine now, and I let him move them above my

head. "You Clarissa Fray are gorgeous." He captured my lips again.

OoOoO

My eyes fluttered open, when I felt someone lightly touch my face. "I didn't mean to wake you." Jace

whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's ok." I hugged the sheet to my chest, feeling slightly chilled. That's probably because I'm naked with

a sheet only covering half my body. Jace looked completely awake and content. "How long have you

been up?" I glanced at the clock which read 7:30.

"I never fell asleep." He twirled one of my curls around his finger.

"Why did you do that?" I ran my toe up his leg, gazing into his amber eyes. My stomach felt sore along

with most of my body, but it wasn't bad.

"I was too hyped up. I tried for a little while, but I gave up." He shrugged, leaning in for a light kiss.

"So you've just been laying there watching me sleep." I giggled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Well you did fall asleep pretty soon after." He grinned. "Which doesn't surprise me, considering that

you woke up early yesterday and we finally laid down at midnight."

"Yeah, I was really tired." My eyes slipped shut again.

"No don't go back to sleep." He chuckled, as his fingers ran down my arm.

"But I'm sleepy." I yawned, turning onto my other side. He wrapped his arm around my side, pulling my

back against him.

"How are you feeling? Other than sleepy." He nuzzled his chin on my shoulder.

"I feel great." I propped my hand under my cheek, so I could see him.

"Good." His fingers traced patterns on my waist, as he resting his cheek on my arm. His face was all

scratchy against my skin from the stubble that grew on his cheeks. I could stay in his arms forever,

feeling safe and secure against his body.

"Jace." I mumbled. He hummed in response, turning his eyes to mine. "I think I love you." I breathed.

Honestly I don't know how it was audible, but he heard, rolling me onto back so he was leaning over me.

"I know you do." His hand caressed my cheek.

"How?" I felt so vulnerable, laying beneath him naked and opening my heart. I want him to be

vulnerable too.

"Because you take care of me, because we deserve each other." He mingled our hands together,

holding them tightly. "Because I love you." He spoke softly, keeping his eyes on mine.

"You love me?" My voice croaked, as I felt tears sting the back of my eyes. He nodded, playing with my

fingers. The tears spill over, and I felt stupid for crying.

"Please don't cry." He plead softly, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry. It's just this has all been so hard, and you love me." My voice cracked as I spoke.

"I love you." He repeated, brushing our lips together.

"Don't stop." I held his waist, pulling it against mine. He kissed me harder, shifting between my legs

again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Yesterday was a huge milestone in my life, and I wanted to thank everyone who voted for me." Jace

began his speech for winning the primary elections. I wasn't really paying attention because he recited it

so many times this morning I was about to blow my brains out. I stood off to the side lines with a smile

on my face, as he spoke to the country. I've never really seen Jace give a speech, so this was a new

experience for me. He looked like he should be there. I could see why he was hungry for the Oval Office.

Being in congress is completely different then President. You don't make as many speeches in congress,

and I could tell that Jace was going to be able to nail all of his. I was a little worried this morning because

he seemed extremely nervous. "I will be beginning my campaign trail today, and I'll be starting in my

home town New York. See everyone there." He nodded, striding to the stairs off stage. Alec and Isabelle

went up to speak to him, so I waited patiently. After last night, I wanted to go up to him and

congratulate him, but I knew he had to speak to the others first. A few minutes later, he made his way

over to me with a smile.

"You did great." I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying not to smile too widely.

"Why thank you." He leaned down, pecking my lips lightly. "Ready to go home and pack?"

"Yep." I nodded. He draped his arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the exit.

"So everyone should be there in about 20 minutes to help get stuff to the bus, and Isabelle says that she

has to approve of your clothes." He explained, steering me towards the car.

"Approve my clothes?" I raised my eye brows at him.

"It wasn't my idea. Isabelle says you dress too much like a hard ass. Personally I'm a fan of the whole

crisp shirt and black pencil skirt, but Isabelle is not." He sighed, opening the car door for me. "She deals

with all the publicity, and says you need to look more adorable."

"Adorable?" The word tasted bitter in my mouth.

"You do have the short thing going for you, but apparently you need to wear softer colors and and less

black pencil skirts." He gestured for me to get in. I huffed, climbing into the car.

Within a few minutes, we were home, and the second I closed the door Jace pulled me up against him. I

could hold back the giggle that had formed, as his lips sought out mine. I broke away from him when I

heard shadowhunter barking at us. "Awe I hated leaving him alone all day yesterday. He deserves some

love." I tried to break away, but Jace held me firmly.

"Well I need some love too." He pouted.

"I loved you all last night." I teased, twisting out of his arm. I lifted up shadowhunter, and the puppy

dragged his tongue along my neck. "Ugh dog drool." I snickered, ruffling his ears. "I think daddy what's

some dog drool." I held him out to Jace's face, which shadowhunter licked, making Jace scowl at squint

at me.

"You know who's tongue I wouldn't mind on my face?" Jace kept his face completely straight.

"Ew that's sounds so weird." I shuttered, wandering back into my room. "What time was everyone

supposed to get here?" I asked, setting my puppy on the bed.

"You let him on our bed?" Jace crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame.

"Well yeah I got used to sleeping next to something warm, and you weren't here this week." I shrugged.

"What are we going to do when he's the size of a husky, and he wants to sleep on the bed? We won't all

fit."

"Then you can sleep on the couch." I sat next to shadowhunter.

"I refuse to have my spot taken by a dog." He took a few steps into the room.

"You don't really have a choice now do you." I pulled the puppy onto my lap. "Because he's my

favorite." I kissed the puppies nose.

"Oh you wound me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I threw a pillow at him, as I heard a knock on

the door. "I'll get it." He turned on his heels heading for the door. I could hear Izzy and Alec clomping

through the house. Izzy came in, and immediately started devouring my closet.

"Do you only have black pencil skirts?" She started flinging them out of the closet.

"Yes, now stop your going to ruin them." I picked them up from the floor.

"We're going to have to go shopping once we get to New York." She pulled out a few shirts. "Oh, these

are cute." They were pastel colored tops and blouses. I hardly ever wear them because they don't

command authority, and you need authority in a court room. Alec rolled in one of those things they

hang clothes on in stores.

"All the clothes go on here." He started, taking out a few of Jace's suits the next few days are going to

be really long.

OoOoO

The next day we arrived in New York around noon the next day, and we stumbled off the campaign bus.

I thought the bus looked ridiculous with Jace's head plastered to the entire side of it, but I didn't say

anything because that's how most politicians buses look. I cracked my back, looking over the familiar

streets once again. It feels like forever since I've been here, since Jace proposed to me. Today Jace had

to set up for his rally and work on his presentation, while Izzy was making me shop. All day. What a

thrill. We unloaded our normal bags, which only had shoes, pjs, and toiletries in them because Izzy and

Alec forced us to put all our clothes on the rack. Even my everyday ones. He says it's because we can't

walk around in wrinkled packed clothes and that people will be taking our pictures for the next 6

months.

I sighed heavily, collapsing on our bed for the next four nights. Jace was bustling around, fixing a few of

his OCD things. "Can I just take a nap?" I closed my eyes, feeling the comforter.

"No, Izzy will drag you to the stores by your hair." He chuckled, crawling over me. "I kind of wish we

didn't have things to do, so I could just do this." He moved our mouths hungrily together. We broke

apart quickly when the door was opened. "Who gave you a room key?!" Jace exclaimed, seeing Isabelle

walk in.

"I swiped it off you." She shrugged. "I figured Clary might try to bail, but I didn't know that she was

trying to bail for you." She waggled her eye brows at us.

"Shut up." Jace grumbled, getting back to his feet. "I'll see you at dinner sweetheart." He straighten out

his shirt, exiting the door.

"Let's go." Isabelle clapped, as I got up.

I followed her thought the shops, becoming her life sized Barbie Doll. I tried on probably a hundred

different variations of pencil skirts and matching suit jackets. It official I hate shopping. Izzy was digging

through some hangers, and pulled out a cocktail dress.

"So..." She out it back on the rack, facing me. "Are we just going to shop in silence the whole time, or..."

She trailed off, crossing her arms.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" I asked.

"Well are you sleeping with Jace now? I've walked in on you two making out, and it was never like that.

He was practically mounting you." She turned her attention back to the clothes.

"Umm... Yeah we are." I started fiddling with the clothes like she was. We stood in awkward silence,

shifting through the clothes. "I told him I love him." I said quietly.

"You love him?" She turned to look at me with wide eyes. I nodded, picking up a cute dress. "What did

he said?"

"He said that he loved me." I responded softly. She's the only person I can talk to about this, and I wish I

knew her a little better so I didn't feel so uncomfortable telling her this.

"He did?" She hummed, draping a suit over her arm.

"Yeah." I took a deep breath.

"I'm glad." She paused. "Now let's try these on." She changed the subject, seeing that I was

uncomfortable.

OoOoO

The next day we spent hours doing the final preparations for the rally setting up buttons, stapling up

flyers, and getting dressed. Jace and I were on the bus getting prepped. I don't know why I had to go

through this process. I'm standing off to the sidelines doing pretty much nothing, but Isabelle said its all

about image. Ugh. She had me in one of my new suits, make up caked onto my face, and hair piled up on

my head in a sophisticated up do. I slipped on my heels, making my way over to Jace.

"Don't have him wear that tie." I snatched the typical red blue stripped tie from his hand. "Have him

wear a plum one." I took it off his tie rack.

"Why? Studies show-" I cut Alec off.

"A purple tie is a mix of both parties, not having them together but separate." I explained, draping it

around Jace's neck.

"Thank you, darling." Jace smiled, kissing me lightly.

"No kissing you'll ruin her make up!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Fine." Jace chuckled, looking me over. "I like the black pencil skirt better." He whispered in my ear,

making me blush. He laughed, walking off the bus. I took a deep breath before following him out, and

was bombarded by cameras. It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but they did. Jace put his hand on

the small of my back leading me through the crowd to the stage. It was surrounded with people on all

sides. I stood behind him off to the side, showing my wifely support. "Ok. Ok. I know you're all excited to

see me." He chuckled, hushing the crowd. "Now, let's get through this speech." He grinned, looking

across the throng of people. I watched the people, seeing how taken they were with him. I guess it was

obvious they would because he has held an office here for the last 10 years. I couldn't help but be

mesmerized as I watched him.

He was amazing.

How did I not see this before? How did I notice his dedication to his people? I guess I judge a book by its

cover. I saw a hot man, who wanted a title to get girls, but that wasn't it at all. He was a man who grew

up in foster care, a man who had to fight to survive as a child, a man that was lucky enough to get

adopted as a teenager, a man that was lucky to go to college.

He spoke for two hours, and then after that he had us meeting people in the town, asking them why

they were there and tons of other things. He could connect with them. I smiled, standing next to him. I

talked to a lot of people too, which surprised me. I didn't think I would be speaking to anyone. It was

rolling around to ten o'clock at night, and my feet were aching, my back hurt, and I was beat.

"Baby." I leaned against Jace. "Am I allowed to leave? Shadow need to go out, and need a bath."

"You can go." He kissed me tenderly. "I'll be in the hotel in a few hours." He pecked my temple, before

letting me go. "Have someone walk back to the hotel with you." He nodded.

"Ok." I made my way, and found Isabelle. She 'escorted' me back to the hotel. I changed quickly into

some jeans and a plain button up, as I hooked up shadow for a walk.

OoOoO

I slipped out of the bathtub, and dressed into some pj shorts and a cami. I glanced at the clock, seeing

that it was almost midnight. I knew Jace was fine because I checked the GPS on his phone 20 minutes

ago. I know I probably sound like an obsessive wife, but I can't help checking up on him. After he

cheated, I set up his phone for GPS. Jace knew. It was actually his idea just in case someone kidnapped

him, which I think is him just being paranoid. I twisted up my hair, tying it up in a messy bun. Seconds

later there was a knock on the door, and I hurried to it. I got on my tip toes peering through the peep

hole to see Jace. I smiled, opening the door. I shut it behind him, and Jace collapsed onto the bed,

resting his elbows on his knees. I'm guessing today had to have been a long day for him. I shuffled over

to him, moving his arms so I could straddle him. Ever since we said that we loved each other, I felt

content with him holding me. "Hi." I murmured, easing my fingers into his hair.

"Hi." He looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Long day?" I kissed him gently, scratching his scalp tenderly. He hummed quietly, nodding his head.

"That rally lasted forever I wish you would have stayed longer." He huffed.

"I would have, but you know shadow had been cooped up all day. I needed to take him out for a run." I

glanced over at the now sleeping puppy.

"I know. I know." He gazed up at me with what seemed like sleepiness

"Do you want to go to bed?" I suggested, pressing my lips to his forehead. He chuckled, shaking his

head. "Then what do you want to do?" I drew back, glancing him up at down.

"I waited all day to come back here so I could kiss you." He breathed, putting his lips to mine. "So I could

touch you." He spoke against my lips, as his hands trailed up my bare thighs to my shorts. "So I could

love you." He peppered kisses down to my neck. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips against

my skin. "What do you say?" His voice was deep and sultry. How do I say no to that? You can't. That's

why he said it that way.

"Ok." I bit my lip, feeling my pulse speed up. He pulled away from my neck, keeping his eyes on my face.

"You want to try being on top?" He held my cheeks, kissing me deeply.

"Umm... I don't know. I mean I don't really know what I'm doing." I shrugged, brushing our lips together

again.

"I can help you. I don't want to have to do all the work all the time." He teased, smiling against my lips.

"Shut up." I giggled, weaving my fingers into his hair.

"So you'll do it?" His hands crept under my shirt.

"Sure." I kissed his lips one more time, before I drew back, playing with his tie.

"Get undress." He squeezed my arms gently.

"I have to undress myself." I fake gasped, as I stood up.

"Well I mean I figured you weren't a toddler, and that your old enough to get your own clothes off." He

chuckled, keeping me in between his legs.

"You are correct, but I'm not helping you either. I know how much you like me taking care of your tie." I

tugged on the tie, forcing back a sly smile.

"I can handle myself." He shook his head, pulling at the knot at his neck. I peeled my shirt off, discarding

it onto the floor. "Wait I have one condition before we do this." I eyed our dog in the corner. "You need

to put him away."

"He's fine. He's sleeping." Jace held my chin, having me look at him.

"But he'll probably wake up. I don't know if you know this, but this whole sex thing is new to me, and I

would rather not have my dog wake up and see us humping." I said quickly.

"Don't use that word it sounds so ugly." He laughed, standing up. "I'll put the dog up. You just stay right

here don't move." He held my shoulders, waiting for me to say I wasn't going to move.

"You don't want me to go ahead and get undressed." I looked at him questioningly.

"No, I want to watch that." He grinned deviously, as he made his way towards the dog.

"You want to watch? That doesn't sound creepy at all." I snickered, watching him nudge the puppy into

the bathroom. I turned my attention back to the bed, as I felt him walk up behind me. He wrapped his

arms around me from behind, kissing from the back of my neck to my ear. His hot hands stretched

across my stomach, before he slipped around me, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "So what do you

want next, the bra or the shorts?" I slipped the hair tie out of my messy bun.

"Hmm... Bra." He grabbed my hips, making my legs touch the covers. I reached behind me and

unhooked it, as he leaned up, connecting our lips. His mouth moved down to my skin, inching his way to

my breast. I whimpered, closing my eyes. "Come on, keep going." He chuckled. "You can't get

completely lost in the feeling."

"Ok." I breathed, pushing my shorts and underwear onto the floor. He sat back admiring me. "Are you

going to take your clothes off, or am I just going to stand here alone naked?" I accused mockingly.

"Can't I enjoy the view for a second?" He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No, you can't." I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. He finally got out of his clothes, and held

onto my waist. "So now what?" I asked quietly.

"Now you come up here." He led the backs of both of my legs, so that they were on either sides of his

legs again. "And now you kiss me." His hands settled on my hips, pulling me up further. I tangled our

mouths together, feeling his warmth against me.

OoOoO

I grunted awake when a stream of light shone in my face. I groaned, burying my face into Jace's back.

Last night was a lot more fun then I thought it be. It was mostly me experimenting, which lead to so

awkward movements and lots of giggles. I would do something that wouldn't feel quite right, but I

would end up laughing because Jace would make a hilarious comment. It was so different from the first

few times. In the beginning it was about emotion and passion, and this time was playful. It was nice. My

feeling of bliss was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Jace started to sit up, but I nudged him

back down.

"I'll get it. It's your day off remember." I leaned over, pecking his cheek. I grabbed his dress shirt from

yesterday, and slipped it on, as I made my way to door. I opened it, and saw Alec. "What do you want?

It's his day off. We have plans." I sighed, leaning against the door. He lifted up the paper showing me the

headline. My eyes widened, as I snatched it from his hand.

"We're screwed." Alec stated bluntly.

"Shit." I exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

"What is it?" Jace sighed, slumping out of bed. I heard him trip as he got his boxer on. He looked over

my shoulder, and snatched the paper.

"Bull crap." He sighed, reading through the article.

HERONDALE FOR INCEST

They think Jace is my brother because my biological father is his father. These people make me furious.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Jace's?!" Alec raised his voice, slamming the door behind him,

as he walked inside.

"I didn't think it was important and Jace knew. He isn't my brother. He was adopted." I retorted,

glancing back at Jace.

"Of course that's important! We could have made a public 'family' event displaying how you guys aren't

brother and sister. Most people think that Jace is a Morgenstern, who changed his last name to his

mothers." He looked over at Jace.

"How do we fix this?" Jace sighed, obviously not wanting to deal with this.

"I have you set up for an interview with CNN tomorrow night, and I'm trying to get you on a morning

show. We need to prep you guys with what to say. Get dressed. Meet us down in conference room." He

left the room, as Jace flopped onto his back.

"I hate dealing with this stuff." Jace groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

OoOoO

All say yesterday I was bombarded with question that I had to know answers to, which was extremely

stressful. Then I had to try on a million different outfits to see which one looked more innocent. Isabelle

made us both get haircuts, so we would look more professional. I went over my 'confession' over and

over again.

“Remember you can’t say anything about the marriage being arranged if they ask about It.” Isabelle

whispered, making sure no one on set heard us.

“I know.” I huffed, flinching as she tried to put blush on me.

“And nothing about the night before your wedding.” She grabbed hold of my chin to get the make up

on.

“Izzy I know what I am and am not supposed to say.” I rolled my eyes.

It was finally time for our interview. My white pencil skirt and baby blue top were in perfect condition,

while Jace's gray suit was unwrinkled with a powder blue tie. Izzy kept playing with part of my hair,

trying to make it look right. "Stop, its fine." I shooed her hand away. I wrung my hands, waiting for them

to call us onto the camera. We are going to be on live TV, which is something I've never done before. Put

on my lawyer face. Calm. Cool. Collect.

"You're going to do fine." Jace breathed into my ear.

"I've never done this." I glanced up at him.

"We are just having a conversation with Jia Penhallow. Don't think about anything else. It's just a

conversation." He pecked my temple, in hopes of encouraging me.

"Ok." I nodded, rubbing my sweaty hands on my skirt.

"And here are the D.C's most talked about couple. Jace and Clary Herondale." Jia announced, having us

walk onto the camera. I took a deep breath, sitting in the chair closet to her, as Jace said next to me with

his arm slung over my seat.

"Jia, great to see you again." Jace smiled. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I completely agree." Jia glanced over at me. "So am I correct to say that this is the first interview you've

done?"

"Yes it is." I nodded, as my eyes flicked to the camera.

"What's your take on these claims that Jace is your brother?" She asked.

"Well I think it is preposterous. There would be no way for us to have gotten a marriage license, and we

do have one. Anyone can look it up at city council in New York. Biological father adopted Jace when he

was 12, and I didn't meet the man until I decided to take on a case against him." I explained calmly.

"Jace you were adopted?" Jia raised her eye brows in shock.

"Yes, I was a foster child for 12 years, after my birth parents died." Jace concurred.

"Why haven't you said anything about that before? You can get a major sympathy vote with that."

"I don't like thinking about my childhood. It wasn't pleasant. I stole. I ran away. I went hungry for days.

It's not something I want to relive." I saw him clench his fist.

"Clary, you said you took up a case against your father, why?"

"Why? Because he was terrible to my mother. I wanted him to hurt for taking advantage of her

kindness." That was the best way I could explain it without calling Valentine out on something illegal.

"But why did you drop his case?"

"Because I realized that Jace cared about him, I was grasping on straws in my case, and Jace's

connection is what caused me to finally drop it." The lie tasted bitter on my tongue.

"Ok, let's go back to the foster care then. Jace, what made Valentine adopt you at such an old age?"

"I pick pocketed him for some food money, and he caught me. It was a very Annie type story minus the

singing." His voice sounded harsh. "I grew up with nothing. I got passed between different houses every

month. It was hard, and that's why I work so hard to get elected. I want to make a difference for the

people who have nothing like I did. I was so lucky to get adopted. I was lucky it was a man willing to give

me a trust fund and put me through college. I was lucky, and I didn't deserve any of it."

Jia looked slightly shocked at the tone of Jace's response, but she shook it off. "Well that's all we have

time for." She closed. Jace sprang to his feet, pacing for a second. He scrambled with his mic, as he

stormed off camera.

"Jace wait!" I called after him, struggling with my own mic. "Someone get me out of this." I snapped,

pulling on the wire that wouldn't come free. One of the techies came up to unhooking me, and I ran into

the direction Jace went. I got to part of the area that was practically deserted. Shoot where did he go? I

saw a bright exit sign, realizing he went outside. I sighed, making my way out the door. He was sitting

against the alley wall with his head between his legs. I took my heels off kneeling in from of him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I whispered. His eyes turned up to see me, and he was filled

with so much hurt.

"It isn't your fault don't apologize." He sniffled, ruffling his hand through his hair. "It's been 25 years,

and it still affected me like this." He sighed. I reached down, removing his tie and undoing a few buttons

on his shirt. I held his cheeks, stroking them gently. He closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into my hands.

We were quiet for a long time, before I spoke again. "Tell me what to do? What can I do to make you

better?" I plead, slipping my hands under his shirt to his shoulders. I massaged his shoulders tenderly,

waiting for his response.

"Could you take me to a tattoo shop?" He asked, opening his eyes again.

"Of course." I nodded, getting back up to my feet. I held my hand out for him to help him up.

Thankfully, he took it, and followed my out of the alley. I glanced down at my skirt, seeing that the

bottom of it was covered in dirt and grime. Isabelle is going to kill me. I wasn't sure which direction to go

to find a tattoo pallor, but it's New York, we'll run into one eventually. Jace weaved our fingers together,

as we walked down the streets. After a few minutes of wondering, we found one. I've never been in a

place like this, but let's just say I'm slightly terrified to be in here right now. The waiting room, or front of

the store, or whatever you call it was lit by black lights, tattoo patterns were sprawled across the wall,

and photos of different types of piercing were displayed where the tattoos weren't. I held onto Jace's

arm, and he chuckled softly.

"You two lost?" The man at the desk asked.

"No, I wanted to get a tattoo." Jace approached the desk with a smirk.

"Well you come to the right place. What do you want to get?" The man seemed intrigued on why such

high class looking people were doing here.

"Do you have a pencil?" Jace dug through his pockets, looking for one.

"I'm Bat by that way." The man, Bat, slid a pen across the counter.

"Jace." He smiled, sketching on the pad of paper. I leaned over his shoulder, watching him draw. It was

one that wasn't already on him.

"What does it mean?" I rested my cheek on his arm.

"Fearless." His right hand came up, cradling my free cheek. I smiled faintly at the gesture. "So I want this

on my back, and this..." He flipped the page, quickly drawing another one. "Over my heart."

"I don't recognize that one either." I pursed my lips, looking at it.

"I'll tell you later." Jace pecked my head.

"Ok, come around back with me." Bat instructed. We followed him into a small room with a dentist like

chair. I stood next to it, as Jace shrugged his suit jacket and shirt off. I held his clothes tightly, glancing

around the room. This room is just as terrifying as the entrance except it's a little brighter. Jace sat on

the chair with his back turned away from Bat. "Wow, I never would have expected our Senator to have

so many tattoos." Bat chuckles, turning on the tattoo gun. "When did you start getting them?" I couldn't

see the gun doing the work on his back, but the noise sounded terrible.

"I was 16. I get them when I feel like I need a little bit of extra emotion or feeling." He explained. I

couldn't help but memorize his torso. His lean muscles covered in thick black markings. I didn't know

what all of them meant.

"You can touch." He laughed, seeing me take my eyes over him. I blushed, sheepishly reaching out to

sooth my fingers over the marks. I traced them individually, asking what each one meant. They varied

from strength, to healing, to luck, to mourning. I love these tattoos. They are so beautiful and graceful

looking.

My trance was broken when Bat said he was finished and that he needed to lay back. Jace settled on his

back, and Bat started to do the next tattoo over his heart. This time I could actually see it.

"How does that not hurt?" I exclaimed, seeing the needles stab his flesh.

"I've been getting these for 20 years. It hurt at first, but after the first few times it just feels like it's a

faint stinging." He shrugged, glancing down at Bat's work.

"But still." I sighed, examining around the ink. Bat chuckled quietly. "What?" I crossed my arms, looking

at him.

"Nothing. It's just I'm not used to having an audience, and you make adorable comments." He pointed

out.

"It's a serious question! You are getting pierced with a bunch of tiny needles! It's a valid question." My

voice squeaked, which didn't show my offense.

"Clary, calm down your adorable put up with it." Jace sighed, propping his hand behind his head.

"This is your fault. I haven't had to be my cold self since I quit my job. You made me a typical house

wife!" I flung my arms in the air, making both of them laugh. "You guys suck." I groaned, rubbing my

temples.

"Love you." Jace mused with an innocent smile.

"Shut up." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So I have to ask you guys. Is all this stuff about you guys being related true?" Bat asked casually.

"No, they completely over exaggerated. Jace's adoptive father is my biological father, but the only time

I ever say my biological father was when I was suing him. It's completely ridiculous." I rolled my eyes,

leaning against the seat.

"I thought it was something like that. You two don't look enough alike to be siblings." He finished off the

tattoo. "I'm going to get your bill. Make sure that stays clean to keep it from getting infected, and I'll be

right back." Bat strode out of the room, leaving us alone.

"What does it mean?" I asked, trailing my thumb across the sensitive skin.

"Love or marriage." He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. "You want to get one?" He smiled

slyly, kissing me slowly.

"I don't know." I gritted my teeth, looking at it again.

"Oh come on." He chuckled, untucking my shirt from my skirt. "You would look hot with a tattoo." He

pecked down my neck. I groaned in annoyance, moving away from his mouth. "You don't have to if you

don't want to, but I think you should."

"Fine." I sighed sarcastically, dropping my head back.

"Over your heart?" He hummed hopefully.

"I would say yes, but then every time I have cleavage you could see it." I flipped some hair over my

shoulder, soothing my hand over my heart.

"Then just get it off the side." He suggested.

"Fine." I moaned, forcing back a giggle.

"Love you." He drifted me back to him, pressing our lips together. Bat came back in with the bill and

Jace announced that I was getting one now.

"Really?" Bat raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, why not I'm here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ok." He sat down in his chair, preparing another needle. I turned away from Bat, unbuttoning my shirt.

"I really like the new lingerie Isabelle made you buy." Jace said, staring at my chest.

"I will hit you." I threatened, unhooking my bra. I held my shirt to my breast, covering most of it except

the part that's getting tattooed.

"You’re getting it on the side of your chest?" Bat asked, wheeling over to the chair I was sitting on. I

nodded silently. "Ok, lay back and roll on your side this way." He initiated. I followed his instructions.

"You want it like this big?" He held out his fingers to a reasonable size, and I agreed. "Now put your arm

above you’re held like this." He carefully moved it from the side he was going to be working on. "Now

you probably want to hold her want." He told Jace with a slight smile. I squeezed my eyes shut, as Jace's

fingers mingled with mine. "You all good for me start now?" He asked.

"Yep." I clamped my hand tighter around Jace's. I felt a slight pinch, making me flinch.

"Sweetheart, you really can't do that. I'll mess it up. Now try your best to stay will." Bat tried to sooth

me.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "Alright keep going." I felt the stinging again, but after a few

minutes I got used to it. That didn't stop me from cutting off the circulation to Jace's fingers.

After about 20 minutes, he was done, and left the room so I could get dressed again. The entire side of

my boob was sore. Why did I agree to this? I have no idea. I winced a little when I got my bra back on

from the light pressure of it keeping my boobs up. "You did great." Jace assured me with a smile. "I

really like it."

"Good." I slipped my index fingers into his belt loops. "Now let's go to the hotel it's late." I hopped off

the chair, leading Jace out of the room. Bat added up the price, and we paid. By the time we got outside,

it was already 9. "We should probably call Alec and Isabelle and tell them to pick us up." I held out my

hand. "Phone?"

"I don't have my phone." He clenched his jaw.

"We both left without phone!" I exclaimed. "Alec probably things we are dead. We are in soo much

trouble." I laughed, walking towards the street to get a taxi.

"We're already in trouble. Why don't we enjoy the short that we have alone together, and walk back to

the hotel." He put his arm around my shoulders, walking us down the side walk.

"Ok." I hugged my arm around his waist.

OoOoO

We were a lot further from the hotel then we thought we were. It took us 2 hour to finally get back to

the hotel after getting lost 3 times. We should have just gotten a cab, but Jace was determined for us to

do this on our own. When we finally slumped into our hotel room, Alec was in there waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been all night?! You look like you've been rolling around in the gutter!" He

yelled. "If you want to ditch us, and wonder off on your own, the least you could do is take your damn

cell phones!?" He threw them at us. I barely caught mine before it hit me.

"I didn't realize that neither of us had a phone. Sorry, we've been wandering around the city for hours,

and we just want to go to sleep." Jace sighed, tossing his suit jacket over a dresser.

"Did someone take shadow out?" I asked, crouching down to say hi to the approaching puppy.

"Yes, Izzy took care of him." Alec pinched the rim of his nose. "I'll wake you guys up tomorrow morning.

You’re guess starting on fox with friends. Hopefully that will hopefully clear all of this up." He made his

way out the door.

"I'm so tired." I grumbled, slipping out of my clothes. I pulled out one of Jace's undershirts, and tugged

it over before removing my bra. My chest was still sore. I collapsed on my side of the bed, curling under

the covers. Jace crawled in a few minutes after me.

"Thanks for going out into the alley to help me." He caressed my cheek, making close my eyes.

"That's what I'm here for." I placed my hand over his, enjoying his soft embrace. He kissed me lightly,

before trailing his hand against the smooth skin under my shirt. I shivered at his touch, as his nails

circled around my new tattoo. "I'm too tired to have sex right now." I yawned, tucking my hand under

my cheek.

"I know. I just wanted to feel your tattoo." He pecked my nose, ghosting his fingers over the slightly

raised flesh. I whimpered quietly at the sensation. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. I shook my head,

letting him feel the mark.

"Good night, Jace." I mumbled, feeling the darkness surround me.

"Night, Clary." He whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months later

"Can you zip me?" I glanced back at Jace, as I put my earrings in. He strode over to me, and rested his

head on my shoulder. I smiled slightly, feeling him grab the zipper, but instead of zipping it up, he

started to unzip it. "I meant up, Jace." I giggled, as his big hands snaked over my bare waist under the

cloth

"But I want it down." He pouted, circling his hands across my stomach, which almost knocked my straps

down my arms. Shivers went up my spine at the contact. I hate that he has this effect on me. I feel like

I'm melting his arms, and we have places to be. Everywhere his hands touch begins to feel

overwhelming hot, making me want him. "Why don't we just stay here? Who cares about Sebastian's

charity gala? Everyone there is going to be giving us nasty looks the whole time." He breathed in my ear,

pulling my back against him.

"Because the past two months, all we done is stay in. We haven't gone out in a while, and it'll look good

that you’re supporting the competitions charity." I explained, turning my head to look at him. He

captured my lips, making my heart go into a frenzy. I broke apart from him, knowing that if he kept

kissing me like that then we will never get out of here. "Now can you zip me up?" I put emphasis on the

word up, and he removed his hands, zipping up the dress quickly. He wrapped his arms around my waist

again, looking at me through the mirror. His spread his fingers out across my stomach, scrunching the

fabric.

"You haven't answered my question." He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"Which question?" I clipped my other earring on, not wanting to talk about this right now.

"About having a baby." He sighed, propping his head on my shoulder.

"I don't know." I glanced down, playing with my wedding ring.

"You already said you aren't leaving win or lose. We've been married 6 months. You're going to be

thirty next month. It's hard to have babies after that, and I want one with you." He spoke softly.

"I know. It's just that's a really big step Jace. Can we not talk about it right now?" I murmured, feeling a

pang in my chest.

"You haven't wanted to talk about it all month." He loosened his grip, letting me turn around. I put my

arms around his neck, gazing up at him. He's so beautiful.

"I know." I pursed my lips, thinking through my words before saying them. "I want a baby, but..." I

trailed off.

"But what?" He rested his forehead against mine. I could feel this breath stirring the air around me.

"But we just discovered all these new feeling for each other, and we are super busy with your

campaign, and I don't feel like we're ready yet." I played with locks at the base of his head. "We can talk

more later. I promise." I pecked his lips. "Let's go." I disentangled my arms from his neck, and slipped on

my shoes.

"Ok but..." He trailed off, grabbing hold of me. I got knocked off my feet, making me go into a fit of

giggled, as he held me up. "I want a kiss before we leave." He smiled. My hand weaved into his hair,

pulling his mouth down to mine. Our lips weaved together in sync with one another. "Can we be just a

little late?" He chuckled, sitting me on the bathroom counter.

"No, you'll mess up my hair and makeup." I snickered, wiping the red stained off of Jace's lips. "Later." I

promised, hopping back down to my feet. "If you behave tonight." I patted his chest with a smile, as I

walked towards the door.

OoOoO

A half hour later we arrived at Sebastian's Mansion. His father passed away three years ago, and left

him as the CEO of an offshore oil company in Georgia. He come from old southern money, so it is to be

expected that his house is so big it has its own zip code. I walked a step ahead of Jace, and he kept his

hand on the small of my back. "We are already getting the stink eye." He muttered in my ear. We are in

Sebastian's territory. All these people probably voted for him.

"Be nice." I hushed him, handing the man at the entrance our invitation. As we walked in, we were

immediately greeted by Sebastian.

"Senator Jace." Sebastian smiled. "I wasn't sure if you would make it. I've seen how busy you've been

with your campaign." He shook Jace's hand.

"We were in town, and Clary was getting a bit antsy just hanging out in our hotel room." Jace put on his

fake grin.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. Your wife runs the charity right?" I asked, clasping my hands in front

of me.

"Yes, it's her pride and joy." He chuckled softly. "She's around here somewhere trying to be people to

donate, so I should probably find her. It was good seeing you." He nodded, before heading off in another

direction.

I snatched a glass of champagne off a waiter’s tray, and held into Jace's arm. I sat back memorizing the

house. It was very colonial style with intimate lighting. It looks like a blast from the past if it wasn't for all

the modern clothes. I sipped the glass, watching Jace interact with a few people, before he branched off

from a group of people.

"Clary, I need to warn you about Sebastian's wife." He broke my trace, making me look over at him.

"What about her?" I sipped my drink, looking up at him.

"She's coming this way, and she's the one I cheated on you with." He said quickly, causing me choke on

my drink, as a dark haired woman approached.

"Jace, I a wasn't sure if you were coming." She awkwardly hugged him. A wave of possessiveness

washed over me, which made me hold onto Jace tighter. I could feel the blood looking under my skin, as

the woman looked between the two of us. "Could I speak to you two privately?" She smiled timidly,

knowing that I probably hated her. I do hate her, and I have a good reason to hate her.

"What is it concerning?" I gripped onto Jace's arm tighter, feeling his muscles were tense.

"Just something my husband did. Please, it will only be a minute." She pressed, seeming kind of

desperate. I knew Jace's eyes were on me, waiting for me to decide.

"Fine, you have one minute." I gritted my teeth.

"Come this way." She gestured, and we walked into an office on the side of the main room. She shut the

door. "Clary, first of all I wanted to apologize for what happened before your wedding. Sebastian and I

were supposed to meet up and go together, but he canceled on me last minute. He does that all the

time and he promised..." She trailed off, glancing down.

"Get on with it Aline." Jace insisted.

"It's just I'm sorry. I also wanted to tell you my husband was the one that leaked that you two might be

related. He's digging into your past, and there I warned you. Now I'm going to go." She sighed, exiting

the room. I whipped around glaring at Jace. “You screwed his wife?!" My voice squeaked, as I hit his

chest. "Are you an idiot?!" I kept swatting at him. "Why are you so stupid sometimes?" I exclaimed,

grabbing the brim of my nose, as a migraine set in. I dropped my hand, sighing at him in hopes to relieve

the tension in my nervous system. We just starred at each other for a few minutes. I kept quiet so I

won't say something I would regret because we had gotten past this, but that doesn't mean that it

doesn't hurt anymore. That day is engrained in my mind, and I hate thinking about our wedding because

it was one of the saddest days of my life. "Why her? Out if all the people in New York you picked her.

Why?" I my chest felt hallow as I spoke.

"I don't know. She was there." He took a step closer to me.

"I thought she was a bimbo. I thought some hormonal person you thought was hot, but you actually

know her." I paused, turning away from him. She's smart. She's cultured. She's like me. I inhaled, taking

in a deep breath. I felt his hands on my arms, rubbing them softly.

"It wasn't the first time we had ever done that. Sebastian really neglects her, and before we met, every

time we were at the same event we would find a dark corner. She was there. She was lonely. I didn't

want to get married." I squeezed my eyes shut at his words, feeling tears prick the edges of them. He

didn't want to marry me. He actually admitted it. "But the way you yelled at me, made me realize how

stupid I was. I didn't realize what I had, and it was the dumbest mistake I've ever made. I have never

regretted doing something so much." He rested his chin on my shoulder. "I love you so much." He kissed

the spot under my ear. "And I hate how much I hurt you." His nose nuzzled my ear, before he turned me

around.

"She's why didn't want to come." A tear slipped over, and I quickly wiped it away, as he nodded. "Why

didn't you just tell me? I would have understood." I crossed my arms.

"Because I'm stupid. You sounded so excited when you got the invitation. I didn't have the heart to tell

you." His fingers clasped onto my chin gently, turning my gaze up to his. "You look so beautiful tonight."

His hand cupped my neck, trailing his thumb across my cheek. I couldn't help the blush that crept along

my cheeks at his comment. "I love you. She means nothing to me. You are the only one I want. What can

I do to make that smile come back?" He crouched down slightly so he was at my eye level.

"Can we leave?" My shoulders had slumped over, as the exhaustion from the recent encounter set in.

"Of course." He kissed my head, placing his hand on the small of my back. "Hold your stomach act sick.

It's rude to leave these things this early without an excuse." He pecked my lips.

"Ok." I clapped my hand on my stomach, wrapping my free arm around his waist. I rested my head on

his chest. He held me close to him, rubbing my arms. We navigated through the crowd and out the door.

When we got in the car, I rubbed my hands over my face, sighing heavily.

"Where do you want to go?" Jace started our rental car.

"I need fried chicken." I stated blandly.

"Cracker Barrel it is." He drove off, turning onto the road.


	21. Chapter 21

We walked into Cracker Barrel, looking extremely overdressed. I was in a black evening gown, while

Jace was wearing a tux with an untied bow tie. I had wiped off my make up in the car, wishing that I had

a change of clothes. It was late, so thankfully Cracker Barrel was mostly abandoned. We walked up to

the hostess, who recognized us. "Senator Herondale, um, what can I do for you?" She seemed a bit

flustered.

"Can we have a table? Preferably one away from prying eyes." He slid her a twenty, and I rolled my

eyes. We are at a Cracker Barrel in the middle of the night. You don't need to slide her a twenty.

"Right this way." She gathered two menus, stuffing the twenty in her pocket. She sat us in the front

corner, where no one else was. There was a small candle flickering on the table, making the situation

seem a little bit more intimate. I skimmed the menu, while we sat in silence. Neither of us was sure of

what to say. We ordered drinks, still sitting quietly, as we starred at one another. I twirled the straw in

my glass, glancing away from him, when thoughts of him sleeping with Aline came to my mine. He wants

me. He loves me. She means nothing to him. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, repeating those

phrases in my brain. Everything he has done over the last three months has showed that he loves me,

but I can't help doubting it. I feel like I'm being ridiculous right now. I open my eyes to look at him again.

I begin memorizing his features. Since we had gone out tonight, his hair was a little more styled? It made

him look older, which was probably good for his campaign, but it made me realize that we were getting

older. His eyes were bright Amber as always, looking deep into mine. Crow’s feet were beginning to

peek out by his eyes. I'll have to get him some moisturizer for that because that can be prevented.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this right now, but it doesn't hurt to try." He leaned

against the table, gently stopping my fingers from playing with my glass. "Clary, I love you, and I want to

have a baby with you. Can we please talk about it now?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." I nodded, sipping my soda.

"Really? I had a whole speech." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Why are you so hesitant

about it? You said you want one." He asked full of confusion.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "It just feels like a huge step." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I know we've

been married for 6 months, and I know I said I won't leave, and I know I said I want one, but there's this

nagging sensation in the back of my mind that says doing this right now is a bad idea. Everything we've

have done has been done completely differently than it should have, and we've both cheated, and lied,

and all these feelings we have now are so new. I just feel like waiting a little longer might be a better

idea." I rambled, taking a big gulp of soda, and I wished it was wine.

"Clary, the whole point of having a baby is to get closer." He held his hand out to me. "We can make a

family. I have never had a family before, even when I was adopted by your father. I've never wanted one

before, but now I do." I slipped my hand into his, feeling my chest fill up with nerves. He's never said

these kinds of things before. "I love you. I want to be able to escape my world of politics, and play with

our baby or spend the weekend as a family." His thumb grazed over my knuckles, as he spoke softly to

me.

"If you lose the election, we are going to have to buy a new house, I might have to start working again,

or-" I paused, seeing the look in his eyes. He already figured it all out.

"I'm a minimalist with a large trust fund and decent salary. We can move to the suburbs of DC, maybe I

can try to run for governor of New York in two years, and we can move back home by your mother

maybe." He smiled faintly, trying to gage my reaction.

"Wow, you've really thought about this." I was exasperated at the thought he had put into this. Our

conversation was interrupted by the waiter, making me huff in annoyance.

"Are you two ready to order?" The teenager asked.

"I'll have the fried chicken meal with fries and Mac and Cheese." I handed her my menu.

"I'll have the same." Jace responded, and I realized he never looked at the menu. He was going to ask

me the question the second we walked into the restaurant, and was planning his approach. I internally

scoffed, taking another drink of my soda.

"It'll be ready in about twenty minutes." She grinned, writing it down on her note pad, as she walked

off.

"Where were we?" He turned his eyes back to me.

"Moving to New York to live by my mother." I grinned at him.

"Yes, then you could start working again if you wanted, and your mom could help us if we needed her."

He scanned my face with his lips curled up.

"Ok." How could I say no? There was no way I could possibly say that we shouldn't have a baby right

now. Honestly, I could see him being a great father.

"Ok?" His face lit up.

"Yeah, ok." I nodded. He got up from his chair, and walked over to me. He grabbed my cheeks, placing a

firm kiss against my lips. I giggled between our mouths, putting my hands over his, as he slipped his

tongue in my mouth, which made me pull away. "We are still in a public." I laughed, wiping my lips off.

"Sorry." He chuckled, kneeling at my feet. “I love you so much." His hand held my neck, directing me

into another kiss. I didn't pull away this time because it was very chaste and innocent feeling. "I have to

go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back." He pecked my lips once more before standing up.

"Don't tell me you’re gonna..." I glanced down again his crotch.

"No, that would practically defeat the entire purpose of the conversation we just had." He exclaimed

quietly to keep from people looking. "I have to pee." He laughed, making his way to the bathroom. I

covered my mouth trying to not make my snickers too loud from my comment. Our food arrived at the

table, and I dug in. This fried chicken is soo good. Jace came back, plopping into the chair. "Wow this is a

lot of food." He widened his eyes, grabbing his fork.

"Yes and it makes marvelous left overs." I swallowed a large bit, chugging the last of my soda.

OoOoO

The second the door to our hotel room was shut, his mouth was on mine, tangling our lips together

slowly. I whimpered against his lips, as his hand gripped my waist, pulling me against him. My heart was

hammering in my chest thinking about where this us leading. We've done this dozens of times, but this

time it's leading to a different end. He was trying to get my pregnant. My stomach churned at the idea.

What if we can't do this? Suddenly my mind was thinking of when my last cycle was, and if I was actually

ovulating right now. He reached around my back, unzipping my gown. It tumbled around my ankles, as

picked me up bridal style. I squeaked, holding onto his neck. He chuckled, lying me down on the bed. He

was in dressing himself, studying me with his eyes. I hate it when he does this some time because I'm

still not quite used to being naked in front of him, even though I have done it multiple times. His shirt

was off revealing his tattoos, and then his pants were on the ground. He crawled over me, kissing up my

legs, to my stomach, and up under my neck. My body went tense thinking about how I might be

pregnant after this. Again I tried to think of the last time I started, but I came up short. My gut dropped,

making my stomach fill was the unpleasant kind of butterflies. My mind switched over to actually being

pregnant, and I'm going to have morning sickness, crazy hormones, and I'll have to go through the pain

of labor.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled, pecking my lips gently. "You're thinking way too much." His thumb moved

to the spot just above my nose. "See you have a crease right here." He whispered, pressing his lips to it

lovingly. "What wrong?" He stroked my cheek, gazing into my eyes. Our chests were flushed against

each other's, and my knees were pulled up on either side of hips.

"We're actually trying for a baby. Actively trying. It terrifies me." I took a deep breath in hopes to calm

down.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He assured me, trailing his fingers onto my throat,

which made my skin tingle. "I can wait." His nose brushed against mine.

"No, no, no, I want this." I rubbed his ribs, feeling them underneath my fingers. "I'm going have to start

peeing on sticks, and eating healthier, and-" He cut me off.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can just do what we've been doing without

protection." He tucked some hair behind my each, weaving our lips together passionately. "Ok?" He

murmured, spreading his hand along one of my thighs, and moved down to my butt.

"Ok." I nodded, scraping my nails gently against his skin.

"Good." He smiled, peppering kisses down my neck to my breast. He licked over the tattoo I got making

my shiver. "I love that you got this." His eyes flicked up to mine. I giggled, dropping my head back on the

pillow.

"I can't believe I got it. My mother is going to kill me." I snickered, ruffling my fingers into his hair, and

tugged on the strands gently.

"Who says she has to find out?" His lips were tugged upwards, as he connected our lips again.

"Very true." I twirled the hair at the base of his neck. He kissed my heavily, spreading my legs slightly

further.

OoOoO

I was snuggled against his side late at night. Jace had a fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but sleep

evaded me. I know it's bad that my mind drifted back him and Aline. I hate thinking about it. He wants to

have a family with me, which he has never had before. I don't think he's ever really cared until now. I

shook Jace awake, and he rolled on his side towards me. "What is it?" He pulled me to his chest sleepily.

"Can we renew our vows?" I looked up at him, resting my head on his chest.

"What?" He was now fully awake, propping us up onto the head board, so he wouldn’t fall asleep again.

"We were robbed of our wedding day. It should have been a happy day, but it was so sad. I want a

happy wedding. I don’t want my lie to our baby, and say that our wedding was amazing and wonderful,

when it wasn’t. But our vow renewal could be what we talked about instead." I scratched his chest

gently. "Don't you want that too?"

"Yeah, it's just a lot of people renew their vows before they get divorced. I don't know how good it will

look." His fingers played with my hair, gazing down at me.

"We can keep it quiet. I don't want anything big. I never wanted a big wedding. I just want a wedding

with the man I love." I explained, trailing my fingers along his torso. "Please do this for me." I plead,

batting my eyelashes.

"Ok." He leaned down, brushing our lips together again, and he rolled over me. I eased my hands into

hair, opening my mouth to him. I laughed, now excited for a baby and a joyful wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

I flinched awake hearing someone pound on our door. I groaned, rolling into Jace's chest. "Go get the

door." I grumbled, wrapping my arm around his waist, which was keeping him from moving. I just want

to lie here, and bask in Jace's infinite warmth for the next 24 hours.

"I don't want to." He sighed, snuggling with me more. After many rounds of love making last night I was

in no mood to move at all whatsoever. I heard the lock click, letting Alec and Isabelle come in.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads time to get up." Izzy ripped off the covers, making me shiver.

"Go away." I yawned.

"No, you guys have three hours to get ready for your meet and greet in Atlanta, and that's cutting it

close." Alec flicked the lights on, which made both of us cringe. I propped my head on Jace's arm, seeing

that it was only 5.

"You guys are lucky we aren't naked anymore." Jace grunted, as he disentangled himself from me,

leaving me with no warmth. Lucky, last night I made us put some clothes on to sleep because we

weren't getting anywhere with sleeping in the nude.

"You guys need to shower, and then we'll down stairs to get you ready. Make sure she gets up." Isabelle

turned on her heels exiting the bedroom with Alec a few steps behind her.

"You heard the warden time to get up." Jace lifted me out of the bed bridal style. I moaned in

annoyance, wanting to go back to sleep. He set me down in the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

"Come on lift your arms up." He grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I furrowed my brow at him, forcing back a playful smile.

"I'm trying to get you in the shower because I know that if I don't do it, you won't." He explained. "Now

arms up." He pulled part of the shirt up, and I raised my arms, letting him peel it off. Then he slipped my

panties to the floor. Everywhere in my body hummed with warmth. I did not want to shower at all. Jace

got out of his pajamas, making my cheeks turn flush.

"Getting in with me?" I bit my lip, looking him up and down.

"Conserve water and time." His lips curled upwards slyly, gesturing for me to get in. I stepped in, feeling

the hot water pour over my body. Jace got in right after me, dripping his head under the facet above

mine.

"I was using that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know." He leaned down, kissing me slowly, which my knees want to buckle. When he pulled back, I

whimpered quietly. Why am I encouraging shower sex? We could fall and die. He grinned slightly at my

reaction. "Turn around." He grabbed my tube of shampoo, and squirted it in his hand. He massaged it

into my hair rhythmically, as I leaned against the wall. He grabbed the facet from the wall, and held it

above my head to rinse the soap out. "There all clean." He breathed into my ear. I turned around, and

wrapped my arms around his neck. "Someone's getting distracted." He teased, brushing our lips

together.

"Are you complaining?" I weaved our lips together for a few second, before I drew away.

"No." He smiled, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Good." I hummed, connecting our lips together. His tongue traced the inside of my mouth, and his

hands kept me from leaving his embrace. I stumbled backwards into the wall, steaming water poured

heavily around us by now. He pushed his body against mine, so we could feel each other's slippery skin. I

needed air, but I didn't want to pull away from him. My hands searched his back, as he traced his fingers

down to legs. The pads of his fingers pressed hard into my thighs, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs

around his hips, and he groaned low in his throat. My slick back slipped down the wall lightly, making me

squeak and grip onto his shoulders.

"You ok?" He chuckled, readjusting my placement.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just feel like I'm going to fall." I panted, as he placed open mouth kisses down my neck

to my chest.

"I got you. You weight practically nothing." He smiled against my skin, before looking up at me. "You'll

be ok I promise." He tangled our mouths together again, as his hands felt my legs. Everything felt hot

and overwhelming. I was finally able to catch some breath, when his mouth moved over my breasted. I

gasped at the sensation, gripping his hair tightly. My breaths were coming out in short breaths, as he

caressed my lips again.

OoOoO

We made our way down stairs, holding each other's waist with smiles splayed across our faces. We

decided not to tell Izzy and Alec about the vow renewal or us trying to have a baby. I love them, but they

would turn both beautiful things into something for Jace's campaign. The whole point of us starting a

family is so we can drift away from politics at some point in the day and just be a couple. It's something

that's for us, and not the people of this country. Eventually the baby will be, but until I'm actually

pregnant and showing, we aren't telling anyone.

We stepping into one of the many make shift offices we've made over the last two months, and were

assaulted by Alec and Isabelle. They asked how last night went at the gala. We were there for 20

minutes, so Jace just said it was ok. His polls were up from the incest scandal, and he was trailing right

behind Sebastian. Georgia has 16 Electoral College votes, which, right now, are all going to Sebastian.

We didn't plan on being here super long, but as hurricane hit the area of Florida we were going to. Alec

has been planning around it, waiting out the storm, and then we are going to go down there and

volunteer to help clean up parts of the coast that were damaged. While we are here though, Alec has

gone into full swing campaign mode. This is the south, so most of them are republican, but are voting for

Sebastian because he represents their home state. We need to show them that we have a better

campaign platform then Sebastian does. All my ads have been attacking Sebastian's campaign because it

doesn't follow the southern states morals. I stood off to the side behind Jace listening to him explain

how Sebastian was the one who set up the incest scandal.

"We need to go on the attack. We need to exploit his problems. Everyone thinks he's perfect, but I

know he's breaking laws in his company. We just need proof." Jace leaned against the table, glancing

between his two of his most trusted advisers.

"I can get proof." I spoke up, making Jace whip around to look at me.

"How?" He was intrigued, but I could see that he doubted my abilities.

"Baby, I was a lawyer. I know how to find dirt on bad guys." I took a step towards him with a sly smile.

"Just let me make a few calls to my old office, and I can get someone to find it for you." I played with his

tie, turning my eyes up to his. His grin was being forced down, but I could tell he like me behaving like

this more then he let on.

"Then by all means darling take care of it for me." He brushed our lips together, and his hand went to

my ass.

"Guys there are over a dozen people in this room with us." Izzy gagged.

"Keep it quiet. If Sebastian knows we have someone looking into him, he won't let anybody into his

circle. Don't tell anybody." I ordered. "I'll be right back." I kissed Jace one more time, before I retreated

off to an abandon corner, and pulled out my phone. I dialed the phone, putting it to my ear. "Simon hi."

I smiled.

"You don't talk to me for 6 months and you just say hi?!" He exclaimed.

"I know I'm sorry. I've just been super busy with Jace's campaign and-"

"I don't care. I'm your best friend, and you could have stopped and told me you were ok. I've been so

worried about you. I even called your mother to see what was going on, and she said you haven't

spoken to her since you left on the campaign trail." He snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need your help." I sighed, seeing this was going to be harder than I thought.

"What?" He responded bluntly.

"I need you to go come to Georgia to look into a few things." I tucked myself into the corner, squeezing

the phone.

"I'm in the middle of a case I can't just leave because you want me to." He huffed.

"Give it to someone else. Jace can pay you double your rates, and pay for housing." I said quickly.

"What do you need?" His tone changed, and now I had his interest. I instructed him on what I needed

him to do, which he responded with I'll take care of it. He also asked me that if Jace is elected to

consider him as cabinet head for the Department of Justice and for me to call him more. I hung up, and

skipped back to Jace.

"We should have an update in about a week." I held onto his belt loops, pulling him up against me. "I

got my best people on it." I rose up on my tiptoes, stopping a centimeter away from his mouth. "What

do you say?" I mused smiling.

"Thank you." He hummed, pecking my lips. "Love you."

"I know." I dropped down to my heels.

"Time for the meet and greet. We need to get down to the park." Isabelle clapped, trying to direct

everyone out of the school gym. I held onto Jace's arm, hurrying to keep up with his long legs

"Big smiles." Jace muttered, plastering on his grin. I smiled, slipping my arm around his waist, as his

slung across my shoulders.

Jace and I spent the next few hours kissing babies and shaking hands. A few people would actually

question U.S. policy, but most just did small talk. After a few hours, we had a large group of volunteers

make sandwiches for everyone.

We stood a few feet away from the sandwich table, holding onto each other's waist. "I can't wait for all

this campaigning to be over." I groaned, sipping a soda.

"I love campaigning." He rubbed my side, keeping me close to him. I raised my eye brows at him, not

understanding why he liked this. "I get to hear about everyone's concerns and meet the people I'm

actually working for." He twirled a lock of hair in his fingers, brushing our noses together.

"I got ya." I nodded, capturing his lips for a second. "You deserve this. If you don't win, I'm going to raise

hell." I assured him, playing with his belt buckle.

"Honey, we are in public." He fake gasped, grabbing my hand. I laughed, putting my head on his

shoulder. "If this wasn't a family event, I'd probably take you back into the school, and kiss you

senseless." He breathed in my ear, making me shudder. He chuckled against my neck, kissing my skin

gently. "I can wait though." He traced my jaw "Now, let's go talk to more people." He directed me

towards more citizens.


	23. Chapter 23

A week later we were finally able to make our way down into Florida. We got in late last night, and I was

exhausted. The part of coast we stopped out was cluttered with wreckage from the hurricane. The hotel

we stayed out was a mile in land, but that doesn’t mean we can’t see the ocean. I leaned against the

balcony in one of Jace’s nice shirts. I had woken up early in the morning, even though Jace and I were up

most of the night. I had been researching things on how to get pregnant, things we both need to start

doing, and how our genetics would be working together. I guess it was kind of getting to my head.

“What are you doing baby?” Jace’s voice whispered behind me, making me gasp. I wasn’t expecting him

to show up behind me. He peppered kisses along my neck, circling his fingers into the neck of the shirt.

“I had trouble sleeping.” I shrugged, leaning back against him.

“I could stay up with you.” He wrapped his arms around my waist. “Why can’t you sleep?” He inhaled,

resting his head on my shoulder.

“I was just thinking about all this baby stuff.” I rubbed my hands over his, feeling secure. “I figured out

my ovulation window, which should start tomorrow. Since I’m border line 30, it might take a little longer

to happen.” I rested my head back against his shoulder, so I could look at him.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He sighed contently.

“I know.” I smiled, mingling our fingers together. “What time is it?” I turned my attention back to the

city.

“3, come back to bed.” He pecked my temple, taking my hand to turn me around.

“Alright.” I squeezed his hand, letting him lead me back into the room.

oOoOo

Around noon we found our way to the beach. I was dressed in construction boots and work gloves. Izzy

was taking a bunch of photos, as we helped clean the preserve. I haven’t done manual labor in a long

time, so it felt good to sweat. It was also fun to watch Jace’s muscles flex and roll under his tight, wet t-

shirt. He caught me starring at his butt, causing him to smirk at me.

“How have you and Jace been?” Izzy popped up beside me.

“We’re great.” A goofy smile sprawled across my lips. Izzy laughed at me with a nudge. “Don’t make fun

of me because I’m finally happy.” I snickered, stuffing dead seaweed in a trash bag.

“I’m not making fun of you.” She exclaimed giggling. “I just find it cute how you two act now. I was

worried I was going to have to tell you to feel each other up in public.”

“What? Why?” I snickered, tying off another bag.

“Because you two didn’t look in love, and the people want a man who’s in love with his wife.” She

explained, snapping a picture of me.

“I see.” I shook my head, taking the bag to the pile of trash. Jace was talking to Julian, who had met up

with us when we got here. Emma is planning on joining us in a few days because she’s working on

getting their many kids a nanny. Jace and Julian were helping a group of men move I big log away from

the shore. My phone rang in my pocket, and I scrambled to remove my gloves to answer my phone.

“Hello.” I walked over to the water line, tugging my boots off to let the wet sand seep between my toes.

I sat on the ground, starring over the ocean.

“Fray.” The familiar voice spoke.

“Actually it’s Herondale now.” I smiled, playing with the sand.

“You will always be Fray to me, Fray.” He chuckled.

“Simon, did you find anything?” I laughed, playing with the end of my pony tail.

“Well, I haven’t found anything yet, but I got them to hire me as a petroleum engineer.” He said.

“Where did that degree come from? Thin air?” I exclaimed. “That’s an easy way to get caught

considering you don’t know anything about petroleum engineering.” I scoffed, hugging my legs to my

chest.

“I tried that degree for two years. Don’t doubt me. I haven’t I haven’t seen any rigs yet, but they are

taking me out next week. I read into all the codes they need, so when I’m there I’m checking everything

from head to toe. I met Sebastian too. Man, that guy is so much creepier then I thought.” I could hear

the disgust in his voice.

“I know.” I grumbled.

“How have you been?” He asked softly.

“I’m great. Don’t worry about me. You be careful. If anyone finds out what you’re doing, you could be in

serious trouble.” I warned.

“I’ll be fine.” He assured me.

“Good, call me when you get news.” I hung up, and brushed off the sand. “Jace.” I ran over to the group

of men, touching his arm. “Can I speak to you?” I glanced at the guys. “Privately.” I bit my lip, holding

the hem of his hands.

“Of course.” He seemed a little too excited. I was just being all flirtatious, so the others wouldn’t suspect

what we were talking about. I dragged him behind some trees, leaning against a palm tree. He crushed

our lips together, feeling up my side.

“No.” I laughed, pushing him back slightly. His lips were still puckered, as a confused look when across

his face.

“Aren’t you ovulating I just figured…” He paused.

“No, we can do that later, when we aren’t in public, and trying to get people to vote for you.” I

snickered. “I wanted to tell you Simon called. He doesn’t have any information yet, but he did get hired

by his company. He’s going to be working on the rigs and stuff, so if Sebastian is doing anything illegal on

those rigs, we’ll find out.” I nodded, squeezing his hands.

“Ok, good.” He took a deep breath. “That’s a load off.” He rubbed his neck.

“What you don’t trust my abilities?” I accused with a gasp.

“Honestly, I’ve never seen a whole lot of your abilities, so you can’t blame me for being a little worried.”

He chuckled.

“I’m offended. I was the best lawyer in my firm. I never lost a case. All things that I thought you knew.” I

poked his stomach. “You will pay for that.” I threatened teasingly.

“I look forward to it.” He kissed me heavily.

“We need to get back.” I sighed, slipping around him.

oOoOo

Jace sat down on the bed in his sweats, drinking a bourbon. "I need to start working out more. I should

not be this sore after doing some labor." He picked me up, starting to do curls with my body. I snorted

with laughter. "You're too light." He complained, continuing to roll his muscles to lift me.

"I will have you know I'm a normal weight for my size." I gripped onto his arms to keep from falling. He

set me down, yanking him against me. I bit my lip, as his hand wrapped around my butt.

"Maybe I could get you a boob and butt job. That will make you heavier." He teased.

"I thought you liked this parts of me." I raised my eye brows at him, waiting for his response.

"I do. Perfect size, I know exactly what to do with them." He pecked my lips, sitting on the edge of the

bed.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." I brushed some hair away from his forehead.

"Ok." He murmured, taking a sip of his bourbon. I scrubbed my teeth, glancing at Jace every few

seconds. He rubbed the back of his neck. I crawled up behind him replace his hands with mine, blowing

on his ear.

"You shouldn't be drinking that." I rolled my thumbs over the muscles on his shoulders, making him sigh

heavily.

"Why is that?" He rested the glass on his knee.

"It dulls the senses. I prefer you to feel everything." I kissed his ear, pressing my fingers into his skin.

"Alright." He handed me the glass, and it set it on the side table.

"Was it nice seeing Julian?" I asked softly, squeezing his biceps tenderly.

"Yes, he's been campaigning in the west coast, while I've been here. Our numbers are up over there at

the moment." He grunted softly, as I knead the skin around his upper back.

"That's good." I pressed my lips down his spine, ghosting my fingers over her shoulder blades. He

turned around, lying me down on my back

"Emma will be here soon, and you can have another friend other than Izzy." He tangled our lips

together lazily.

"Please tell me she doesn't enjoy shopping as much as Izzy." I giggled, scratching his scalp gently.

"No, in fact she almost the exact opposite." He chuckled, peppering kisses down my neck.

"How so?" I pursed my lips goofily.

"Let's just say she was the kicker for her high school football team. She very Tom boy. Now enough

about everyone else, and let's talk about us." His mouth firmly met mine, as his hands felt up my thigh,

and under the cami I was wearing. I spread my hands along his chest, and up into his hair. He moved

away from my mouth, kissing down my stomach. His tongue circled in my belly button, making me

shiver.

"I don't know I'm having fun talking about other people." I squeaked at the end of my sentence, when

Jace bit my stomach. "What was that?" I laughed, gripping his hair, and dragged his face up to mine. He

shrugged, continuing to give sloppy kisses over my skin. My stomach stung where he bit my, making me

glare at him. "I'm ok with nibbling, but don't bite." I rubbed my stomach, fighting back giggles.

"Like this?" His teeth clamped lightly down on my shoulder, making me shudder. "Because you seem to

like that." His whispered seductively.

"Shut up and kiss me." I shook off the feeling, as he commanded my order.


	24. Chapter 24

Two weeks later we were on the campaign bus, heading towards Colorado. We had already stopped

through all the southern a states Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, and many more. Colorado normally

votes the other way, but Jace's platform has many thing that would help the young people that live

there. The bus was rather boring, so I tried playing card games, sketching, or sleeping. Emma hadn't

been on the campaign trail before, and she was currently sitting alone. Julian and Jace were talking

about the campaign, so I sat next to her.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." She closed her book.

"This bus gets extremely boring with all these people on it working with Jace. I'm not a huge asset." I

shrugged.

"I hate being cooped up this long. My house has a huge back yard, where I play with all my babies." She

beamed, glancing out the window.

"How long have you two been married?" I asked curiously.

"8 years." She murmured.

"Aren't you 27?" I exclaimed, glancing back at Julian, who has to be 35 to qualify to run for VP. "That

means you married a guy at 19 when he was 27. Wow I couldn't image the heat you guys got for that." I

scoffed.

"I know what you’re thinking. He probably manipulated it into, or he took advantage of me, or

something equally as bad, but it didn't happen that way. I knew him my whole life, and I loved him, so

we got married." She responded defensively.

"No, I wasn't thinking that. I mean I fell in love with my father's son." I assured her there was no

judgement. "I'm just surprised is all." I shrugged.

"Sorry, I got so defensive." She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "We were all over

California's papers for months, and I-" She sighed. " I'm sorry. It was really hard for me." She murmured.

"It's ok." I nudged her affectionately. "I'm glad you’re here though. I could use another friend." I smiled.

OoOoO

We stopped at a rest stop, and we all piled out. Jace came up behind me, hugging me tightly. "Any news

on the red devil yet?" He whispered so no one else can here.

"I started on the bus." I sighed, dropping my head back to look at him. "I told you it might take a while."

I move my arms over his.

"I know. I didn't think it would happen the first time." He kissed my cheek, taking my hand. He led me

into crummy truck stop that was full of fast food and restrooms.

"I have to pee. Get me some food." I pecked his lips, hurrying to the bathroom. When I came out, Jace

was about to eat a McDonalds cheese burger. "No." I snatched it from his hand. "You can't eat this junk

anymore, while you are trying to knock me up." I waved it in front of his face, before throwing it out.

Luckily no one was there to hear me say that, but I brushed that off sitting down next to him.

"Why not?" He whined childlike.

"Because I read this thing on epigenetics, and unhealthy foods can block off certain genes that makes

people healthy. They can cut off genomes that make a baby healthy and it can enhance ones that make

it better. If we eat crappy then we are more likely to get an overweight sickly baby, and all that can be

passed down through your sperm." I poked him in the crotch, making him flinch.

"Don't do that." He swatted me away. "Fine, I'll get us some salads from Wendy's." He grumbled,

getting to his feet.

"Love you." I called after him.

"Yeah yeah." He waved me away, making me laugh. He came back with salads, and looked at it with a

scowl.

"And you can't drink coffee anymore." I patted his back, ruffling my fingers into the hair at the base of

his neck.

"Why did I want this again?" He teased, kissing me teasingly.

"Because you love me. Because you want a family. Because babies are sooo cute." I pressed my lips to

his slowly. "I love you." I nipped at his ear, making him flutter away from me, as our friends sat around

us.

"What are you two talking about? Jace is blushing." Izzy took a big bite of her burger.

"I told him his putting on a little pudge." I slapped his stomach, which made him grunt. "So I made him

switch to salad."

"I am not getting fat!" He exclaimed, taking a large bite of leaves.

"Whatever you say baby." I grinned at them in a way that expresses he's getting fat.

"I'm not getting fat!" He responded a little loudly. We all busted out laughing, as Jace's face turned beet

red. I gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, increasing to his red shade.

"I love you just the way you are sweetheart." I scratched his scalp gently. "Now eat your salad." I took a

bite of my leafy food.

OoOoO

After humiliating Jace, we all finished our food, and began piling back onto the bus. As I stepped on the

bus, Jace got a phone call. "Who is it?" I asked plainly.

"No one." He snapped, answering it. "Everything ok?" He turned around, climbing off the bus. Why

wouldn't he tell me who it was? I sat down in the seats we normally sit in. Everyone waited for Jace for

an hour, while he was on the phone talking. Who wouldn't he tell me who called? I started going

through a list of people, and then I realized who it was. Aline. Oh my gosh. Aline called him. Why would

she call him? And why would he be on the phone with her so long? Jace climbed back on the bus, sitting

next to me. "Sorry for the delay guys." He apologized to the campaign crew.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked timidly, wanting it not to be Aline.

"No one you know." He tucked some hair behind my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Oh." I glanced down, fiddling my fingers. "Do you want play cards?" I pulled the deck out.

"Of course." He smiled.

We played cards for about an hour, before Alec pulled Jace and Julian up to do campaign things. The

whole time I was wondering who he had spoken to.

"Can I have your phone?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"Why?" Jace furrowed his brow in confusion, as he gathered some papers.

"Mines dead, and I wanted to check Facebook." I gritted my teeth at lie.

"Oh, sure." He slipped it into my palm, and I squeezed it tightly, waiting for him to walk off. I can't

believe I'm going to snoop through his phone. I tapped the screen with my nail, until I knew he wasn't

looking anymore. I unlocked the screen, flipping to his recent calls. The number didn't have a contact. I

chewed on my lip, glancing back at him. I shouldn't be doing this. I can always ask him who it is when we

are alone, but I don't want to have to ask him. He'll think I don't trust him again, and that would break

his heart. That's the biggest problem though. I still don't trust him completely or I wouldn't be going

through his calls. I sighed, telling myself I'm just making sure it's not Aline. I flipped over to his contacts,

and she was listed, so it couldn’t possibly be hers. I took a breath of relief, putting the device against my

forehead.

"Are you looking through Jace's phone?" A voice appeared next to me, causing me to flinch a mile. It

was Emma.

"I- Ummm...." I ruffled my hair. "Yeah." I admitted defeat. I should have gone into the bus bathroom or

something. Stupid.

"Why?" She looked at me strangely.

"Jace hasn't always been-" I paused, realizing that I didn't trust this woman enough to tell her Jace

cheated on me. "I'm not allowed to say anything about it." I murmured, twirling the cell in my hand.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked quietly.

"No, nothing like that." I shook my head, gripping onto the device. Jace would be in jail if he ever hit me.

"He just wouldn't tell me who called him, and I thought..." I huffed, shaking my head. "I'm just being

paranoid." I dropped it in my lap.

"I'm sure it's fine." She assured me. "You just looked really stressed. Thought I'd come say hi." She

smiled.

"Want to watch a movie? I asked her, distracting myself.

OoOoO

We finally got to Denver, and Jace plopped next to me, as we drove through the city. "Hi." I smiled,

handing him his phone back. I tucked some hair behind my ear, feeling guilty about going through his

things.

"Why did you really take my phone?" He asked gently, stuffing it in his pocket.

"I thought she called you." I looked away from him, knowing I was being paranoid.

"I would have told you if she called." He traded his finger along my jaw, turning me towards him. "I

thought we-" I raised my hand up stopping him.

"We did, but it still hurts, and seeing her last month. Actually knowing who she is. I'm over reacting." I

tugged at a strand of my hair.

"It's ok." He brushed our lips together, making my breath catch. He drew back, stroking my cheek. "I

understand." He pecked my lips again. "I love you."

"I know." I put my hand over his, mingling my fingers with his. He held my hand, leading me out of the

bus. I froze in place when I saw a familiar person in the parking lot.

"I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow." Jace glanced over at me.


	25. Chapter 25

"Clary, I would like you to meet our brother Jonathan." Jace introduced me to the familiar man. He

looked like Valentine, but he was a younger and thinner.

"Clary, it's nice to finally meet you." Jonathan held his hand out to me. I didn't return the gesture, as I

glared at him.

"I'm going to go check us into our room." I pushed past the two men, and walked into the hotel. I

quickly got the room key, hurrying up to my room. This is by far the nicest hotel we've stayed in so far,

which I was planning on taking advantage of. I ordered the most expensive bottle of wine, as I began to

fill up the large bathtub. The door opened, knowing it was Jace I stayed in bathroom.

"I was going to tell you tonight. I thought he was going to come tomorrow." He leaned against the

bathroom door.

"Of course you were." I ruffled my hair, before I pinched the rim of my nose.

"Clary, he called me telling me that our father fired him for a bad business deal, and cleared out his

trust fund. I told him I could help him and to come to Denver." He explained, watching me move around

the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that for me?" I twisted my hair, pinning it up.

"Sure." He sighed, exiting the room. I slipped out of my clothes, sinking into the tub. I exhaled in relief,

loving the feeling of the hot water on my skin. "You do know this bottle of wine is 700 dollars right?" He

came back in with two glasses and a bottle opener.

"Yes I do. Now poor me a glass." I held my hand out, trying to calm down. Why doesn't he tell me about

these things? He poured some into my glass, and I sipped it. Jace started to take his shirt off. "Oh you

think you’re getting in here with me?" I laughed, watching him strip.

"Yes I do." He dropped his boxers. "Now scoot up." I huffed, giving him room behind me, as he slipped

in. I leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I did nothing wrong. I was going to

tell you tonight when we were alone because I knew how you would react. He has nothing right now,

and he is our brother." He murmured in my ear.

"Your brother." I corrected, playing with his fingers.

"Fine, my brother. I just need to help him get back on his feet." He pecked under my ear. "Ok?" He

rubbed my legs, kissing the back of my neck.

"Ok." I dropped my head back against him, closing my eyes.

"I love you." His nose tickled against my ear, making me squirm. He chuckled.

"Shut up." I slapped his chest lightly, feeling a smile creep across my lips. He laughed, and held me

tightly against me.

"What you don't believe me?" He mused, licking below my jaw. "Tell me you love me." He nipped my

ear lobe.

"What are you going to do if I don't say it back?" I teased.

"Then I'll do this." He started tickling my sides, making me writhe. I forced back the giggles as long as I

could, until I busted out laughing. I twisted around, catching his hands. I bit my lip, mingling our fingers

together.

"I love you." I dropped our hands in the water, starring into his eyes. He leaned forward, capturing my

lips. I gasped against him, as his hands felt against my smooth skin. I drew back, trying to hide how much

I wanted to kiss him right now. "You know I really wanted a peaceful bath, and this is anything but

peaceful." I scanned his face, seeing his pupils dilated.

"You could always have a peaceful bath after." He stroked my cheek gently, moving his fingers into my

hair. "First this needs to get out." He took the clip out, tossing it to the tile.

"I also didn't want to deal with wet hair." I snickered, pecking his lips. "And it's my time of the month." I

sighed, putting our foreheads together.

"Well, you in water so that second one is void, and stop making excuses." He chuckled. "You want this.

Don't even pretend."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes mockingly. He scratched my scalp gently, playing with my curls.

"I love you." He breathed, leaning in hesitantly to kiss me. I took a shaky breath, keeping my fingers in

his hair. "Have you planned any of our vow renewal?" He murmured, circling his thumbs on my hips.

"Hmmm." I nodded, peppering kisses up his neck. "When we get back to DC...." I pecked his skin again.

"I rented out a botanical garden...." My lips trailed his skin. "With Christmas lights.... And just us....

Saying our vows of love...." I breathed in his scent. "Doesn't that sound nice?" I hummed.

"Yes it does." He agreed, sucking my mouth in his.

OoOoO

We sat across from me afterwards, staring at each other from across the way. I was trying to ignore the

fact that we had spilled water all over the floor, so I kept my arms under water. We both held wine

glasses, sipping them quietly. "Has Simon called back yet it's been two weeks?" Jace asked, twirling his

wine glass.

"He's been on the rig, but he gets off tomorrow. He should call when he gets off." I sighed, sinking

further down in the water. I kept it slightly above the water.

"Good." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm ready to nail Sebastian for what he did to us." He

rested his arms on the sides of the tub.

"Me too." I murmured, finishing off my wine. My foot brushed against his crotch, making him flinch.

"Gosh." He snickered, shaking his head. “Can’t keep your hands to yourself now can you?”

"We are getting all pruny." I wrinkled my nose.

OoOoO

I flinched awake, hearing my phone go off. I groaned, rolling over to snatch it up. "Simon." I muttered,

curling back onto Jace's chest. "It's 5 in the morning."

"Sorry I just got off the boat, and I figured you would want to know what I found." He responded.

"Yes." I grunted, and sat up. "Two second while I wake up Jace." I rubbed my eyes, while slapping Jace

with my free hand. "Jace its Simon." I kicked him, making him sit up.

"Give me the phone." He held out his hand.

"He's my source heck no." I drew away from him.

"Oh, now I'm a source." Simon scoffed.

"Shut up." I sighed, clicking him on speaker. "What did you find?"

"So Sebastian is breaking over a dozen federal laws and another dozen continental laws for oil drilling."

He explained. "I have a bunch of evidence against him, but a lot of these aren't major laws. Just a few

safety thing."

"But it is enough to bring down his rating." Jace ruffled his hair. "Can you send the evidence to me? I

can deal with it once I receive it." He plopped down on his back.

"Yeah I'll send it to Clary and you can deal with it. Send me money by Monday." He hung up, and I laid

back down against Jace.

"This is perfect timing for this. I'll release this info a month before the election so he can't recover." He

wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you so much for doing that for me." He kissed my head, as his

eyes slipped shut.

"No problem." I smiled faintly, feeling a slight flutter in my heart.

“Love you.” His voice trailed off, and when I looked up, he was asleep again. I felt my cheeks flare up, as

I snuggled against him more.


	26. Chapter 26

Two and a half months later

I tapped my feet nervously, watching the news roll by. I had spent the last three months at Jace’s side,

getting voters, speaking to strangers, and supporting my husband. Along with all of that we were

constantly screwing to get me pregnant and planning a vow renewal. After all of that, I also had to try to

avoid my brother the whole time. Currently I was watching the news 24/7 since we got home. I sat on

our bed, starring at the screen, as I waited for the news about Sebastian to flash on the screen. Jace was

at the campaign off, and I just wanted to spent time with our little puppy. Shadow had gotten so big

since we had left him at my mother’s to take care of him as we traveled. I scratched the puppy’s ears,

when I saw it come across the screen.

“Recent info from an inside source shows that Sebastian Velrac, presidential candidate, is cutting corning

in his oil company by risking the safety of his workers.” The woman on the screen announced. I quickly

called Jace letting him know that it was finally aired, and he told me to come into the office. As I stood

up, a wave of dizziness washed over me, and I grabbed the side of my desk. I shook my head regaining

my composure. I couldn’t help myself. I took shadow with me. Jace hadn’t really seen him since we left

New York, and he deserved to see his first baby.

When I walked into the office, shadow took off towards Jace, crashing into his legs. I snickered; as Jace

crouched down to rub the puppy. “Well I wasn’t expecting to see you too.” He kissed the puppy’s nose,

lifting him in the air. “Hi sweetheart.” He pecked my cheek. “Thanks for keeping up with the news for

me. Everyone has been so busy here.” He sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“No problem.” I tugged at the lapels of his jacket to fix it. “I have everything set up for the day before

the election.” I smiled up at him, flattening his tie against his chest.

“Good I can’t wait.” He captured my lips, pulling me against him with his free hand. I giggled between

our lips, breaking apart from him.

“Do you have your vows written?” I whispered, biting my lip.

“You doubt me.” He chuckled, stealing one more kiss, before Jace got called away.

“Here, take him, and you can help with the last minute advertisements with Jon.” He gestured towards

our brother, who was across the room.

“Jace.” I widened my eyes at him. He knows I don’t want to get to know his- mine- our brother.

“He’s our brother. I know you don’t want to associate with him because it not only looks bad for us, but

because of our father. He is a good man, and he is going to be around for a while. I’m making him one of

the cabinet members if I get elected, or getting him hired in one of my current offices. Please make your

peace with him.” He trailed his thumb against my cheek. “Please.” He pouted, tracing my jaw.

“Fine.” I huffed, adjusting shadow in my arms.

“Thank you baby.” He kissed my neck quickly, scurrying towards Alec. I groaned under my breath,

walking towards my dear brother.

“Clary.” He stood up, seeming very surprised to see me approach him.

“Jace said you needed some help with the ads.” I set shadow down, hooking his leash to the desk.

“Oh.” He glanced down at the computer screen disappointedly.

“This software can be hard to handle. It took me two weeks to figure out when I took over for the last

guy. May I?” I gestured towards the computer, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

“Yeah, of course.” He moved out of the way, letting me work on the computer. I sat down in his desk.

“So you used to make the ads? They were very good.” he tried to make conversation.

“Yeah, I had just quit my job, and Jace thought it would be good for me to do something on the

campaign.” I answered reluctantly, not wanting to discuss our lives.

“Oh.” He mumbled, realizing I didn’t want to talk.

“So, what were you having trouble with?” I glanced over at him.

“I need to get that over there and it wouldn’t let me.” He pointed at the screen. I explained how to do all

those things, and stood up to leave. “Clary, I know you have been avoiding me but-”

“I had trouble enough just accepting that Jace had been adopted by our father.” I sighed, turning back

around to face him. “Jace and I have just gotten to a place where we are happy and good. This transition

has been so hard for me, and you on top of that will just crumble the ground underneath me again.” I

exhaled through my nose, staring at him.

“But you two jut got married, how would things be rocky?” He asked slowly.

“When has Jace ever dated anyone? Why do you really think we got married?” I took a step closer to

him, crossing my arm over my stomach. “You probably know him better than I do.”

“But you two always seem so happy.” He was still confused, but I needed him to understand why I

couldn’t do this with him right now.

“We are now. It took us a long time to get here, Jonathan. I love him, but I can’t deal with you on top of

Jace’s election, and trying to make a family, and adjusting to all of this. I need time.” I sighed, watching

his face drop.

“Ok.” He nodded in understanding.

“Thank you.” I unhooked shadow, making my way towards Jace’s office. “I helped him with the

software. I’m just going to go.” I grinned forcefully.

“Ok, see you when I get home.” He blew a kiss at me, and I rolled my eyes mockingly, walking out of the

office.

I dropped my puppy back off at home, before I made my way over to a dress shop. I moved through the

gowns, trailing my fingers over the satiny cloth. I stopped in a copper colored section of dresses. I drew a

gown out, seeing the simple design. It would hug to my curves, and drape down to my ankles. I smiled at

it, holding it up against me. I would have to be tailored so it wouldn’t go past my feet, but that’s an easy

fix. It had a heart shape neckline with inch thick straps.

“Is there something you would like to try on?” A woman popped next to me.

“Oh, yeah.” I blushed furiously, realizing I was gawking at this dress. I put the dress on a few minutes

later, and they pinned the necessary places to make it perfect. I knew that Jace would love it.

As the lady was fixing my dress, I notice her eyes flick to my face multiple time. "I'm sorry, but are you

Jace Herondale's wife?" She asked eventually.

"Yep." I nodded, glancing at her through the mirror.

"Is this dress going to be worn at a public event? Because if it is it would be great if you mentioned the

store alone with it." She shuffled around me, working on the gown.

"No, sorry, it's just for my husband's eyes." I responded awkwardly, knowing that didn't sound right.

"What are you doing?" She asked casually.

"I'm really not supposed to say. It was something I wanted us to do, but he said it might not look good

to the public, so I don't think I'm allowed to say anything." I held my hair up, as she worked on the

neckline.

"I won't tell anyone." She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Well, we are renewing our vows. I didn't really enjoy our wedding with the cookie cutter vows and 500

people I've never met." I laughed softly.

"That's sweet." The lady hummed.

"Yeah, I thought I should get a new dress, and yeah..." My cheeks turned pink, and I internally kicked

myself for blushing. I've been doing that way too often lately.

"He'll love it." She assured me, tying off the last stitch. It now fit my perfectly. I circled in the mirror, and

was happy with how it looked.

"Thanks." I soothed my hand over it. I paid before heading home. I got there the same time Jace did,

and he had food with him. "What did you get us?" I asked, unlocking the door. I never thought I would

miss this house so much. After spending 5 and a half months in hotel beds, it was nice to be somewhere

I considered home.

"Tacos." He kissed my neck, as he walked around me. "What's in the bag?" He pulled some plates out of

the cabinets, dumping the tin foil covered Mexican food onto the counter.

"My dress for the vow renewal." I slung it across the bed, determined to put it away later.

"Oh, can I see?" He had gotten all of our food onto plates, and made it look like we actually cooked it.

"No bad luck." I mocked the seeing the bride before the wedding ritual.

"We are already married." He chuckled, pulling me against him. “So does it really matter if I see it?” He

questioned my thinking.

“Yes, because this is what I’m going to consider our marriage.” I held the rim of his pants, rising up on

my tip toes to peck his lips.

“Ok then. It’ll be a happy surprise.” He kissed me one more time, sitting down at the table. I sat next to

him, eating our food. He told me about all this political mumbo jumbo. I just smiled and nodded,

enjoying his passion on the topic.


	27. Chapter 27

Three weeks later

Jace was meeting me in the garden. I was currently in the bathroom, making sure my curls were still ok.

I took a shaky breath, reviewing what was going to say in my head. That sounds ok, right? I groaned, as

saw my reflection. I glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing that Jace should be here by now. I walked

out to the garden, which had been beautifully decorated. Twinkly lights covered the plants illuminating

the room, candles in jars lined against the path, and the quietness of the air surrounding us all added to

the level of intimacy I wanted tonight. I wanted something special and private, which is what happened.

A lot of people say you can't plan moments like this. Most of the time I would agree. When I told Jace I

loved him it wasn't planned, the way I met him wasn't planned, the way he asked me to have a family

with him wasn't planned, but this was. It was different. It was just what I wanted. Jace was in the middle

of the garden, looking around the scenery, and I couldn't stop the smile forming on my lips.

My heels clapped against the concrete path, making Jace turn around to see me. I could feel the

intensity of his gaze on me, as I approached him. He held out his hands for me to take. I slip my fingers

into his large hands. He brought them both up to his mouth, kissing them gently. "You look so beautiful."

He breathed, starring directly into my eyes. He's said it to my so many times before, but this one felt

different. Is that crazy? His thumb traced tiny patterns on the back of my hands, as we stood in quiet

silence. "What do we do now?" He asked softly, keeping a firm grasp on my hands.

"We say the vows." I squeezed his hands, feeling more nervous than I had in a while.

"Do you want me to go first?" He scanned my face sensing my mood. I nodded quickly, and he smiled at

me, cupping his hands around my cheeks. I closed my eyes, placing my hands over his. "There was more

than one reason I choose you out of all the other women. You are strong. You demand authority. You

are beautiful." He breathed, stepping closer to me so that our bodies were touching. "But the biggest

one was because you challenged me. It is hard to find someone in my life that will be a hundred percent

honest with me, and you are that person. We have been hell together. Lies, infidelity, and manipulation,

but you never left. You never ruined me the way you could have. You never cut me out completely. I

didn't understand why until after I was an idiot. I was so stupid not to see it. In that moment I realized I

loved you, and I couldn't believe I hurt you so bad. You fought for me, for us, when I gave up. I'm never

going to give up again. I will fight my hardest to keep you as my priority. I will never take your love or

affection for granted again because I am the luckiest man on this earth." His hands dropped down to

arms, gripping them gently in his fingers. "I'm here, and I'm never leaving you." He sighed content with

what he said, weaving our fingers together.

"Maybe I should have gone first." I smiled faintly, blushing heavily. I let his words sink in. I'm here, and

I'm never leaving you echoed through my thoughts. I stood quietly processing what he said. I could feel

my eyes begin to burn because that's all I ever wanted from him. Now he's here saying it, and I can't

bring myself to say what I prepared. A felt a warm tear slip over my cheek.

"Are you ok?" He whispered softly. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"A just need a minute." I assured him.

"Ok." He kissed my forehead lightly, keeping me close to him.

"Ok, I'm ready." I murmured, looking up at him. "I don't know why I ever agreed to this arrangement. I

something about you intrigued me." I trailed off, still unsure of why I agreed to marry him. "I do know

one thing for sure though is that you completely ruined me on multiple different levels. You broke me.

You healed me. You loved me. I honestly don't think I could ever be with another man. After everything

you put me through, I couldn't believe I actually fell for you. At first I told myself that everything I did

was about the contract, but I could have gotten rehired, or stayed with Simon, or destroyed your career,

but I didn't because I loved you. I didn't know it then because I felt so betrayed. After you told me that

you love me too, it made all the hurt worth it. I will follow you into oblivion, even if it's an extremely

stupid idea. I will back you up. I will be your support because you are my only priority. I love you. I will

always love you.” Just as I finished, Jace’s mouth connected with mine. I whimpered, stumbling back

slightly. His hands grabbed my waist, pulling my body flush to his. I drew back from him, panting heavily.

“I definitely wasn’t expecting that.” I snickered, resting my head on his chest. His fingers scrunched in

my hair, hugging me to him.

“I know.” He chuckled.

OoOoO

We both flinched awake when our alarm went off. By the time we got home last night it was so late that

I was exhausted, so Jace tucked me into bed, as he made a few more calls before Election Day. I rolled

over to look at Jace, who was spooning me. He smacked the alarm off, settling me in his arms. “I just

want to stay in bed all day.” He yawned, nuzzling his head next to mine.

“Is it weird to think that by the end of the day you could be the President of the United States? Because

it’s weird to think.” I laughed, ruffling my fingers into his hair.

“Yes it is weird to think about.” He shook his head with a smile stretched across his face. “But I’m not

getting my hopes up.” His hands traced my sides.

“I know. I know.” I sighed, rolling my eyes mockingly.

“How late are you now?” he changed the subject.

“About two weeks.” I thought about it. “It still might be too early to take a test though, or my hormones

could be malfunctioning or something.” I shrugged. He was telling me not to get over excited about him

getting elected, and I was telling him not to get overly excited about me being late.

“Have you ever malfunctioned for that long?” He asked, holding my hips.

“No.” I tucked my hand under my cheek.

“What harm is there in taking a test?” He buzzed.

“You’re right.” I agreed, kicking my over the side of the bed. “How long until you have to go to work?” I

dug through the cabinet for the pregnancy test we had.

“I don’t know.” He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was around 8. “Probably soon.” He sighed heavily,

skulking out of bed.

“You can take the test. We can vote, and head to the office?” He suggested, wrapping his arms around

me from behind.

“Ok.” I smiled. “Now let go so I can pee.” I giggled, shoving him out of the bathroom. “Make me some

coffee.” I shut the door.

A few minutes later, I returned with the urine covered stick, and set it on the counter, as I grabbed a cup

of coffee. “The anticipation is killing me.” Jace thrummed his fingers on the counter, making me laugh.

“We have 45 seconds.” I pecked his cheek, before sipping my coffee.

“Ugh, it’s too long.” He groaned, starring at the pregnancy test.

“30.” I set my mug down.

“This is the longest minute of my life.” He complained, picking it up.

“You do know I peed on that.” I teased, hopping on the counter.

“Shut up.” He murmured, starring at it. I pulled him between my legs. “Ooo things are changing.” He

looks up at me. “You’re pregnant.” His eyes were wide, as he showed me the test. I smiled, grabbing his

shirt, and yanked his lips to mine. We kissed harshly for a minute, before he drew back. “We are having

a baby! You are growing a little person.” He crushed our lips together again, and I laughed between our

lips.

“Yes we are.” I bit my lips. “This is crazy.” I snickered, covering my mouth. “We are seriously going to

have a kid.” I shook my head in disbelief.

OoOoO

It was now 1 in the morning. The entire room had gone silent as the last of the votes were being

counted. Jace was in the lead, but we weren’t getting our hopes up. If all goes as planned, Jace will be

the next president, but we won’t know until all the Electoral College votes were in. We were just waiting

for California’s votes to be finished being counted. It all came down to Cali. If Sebastian won this state,

we would lose.

The votes were in, and we all froze, seeing Jace’s number rise. Everyone in the room cheered, but I

stood frozen. Jace is President. I’m the First Lady. We are having a baby.

Everything worked out.

At least for now.

I joined into the celebration, hugging onto Jace, screaming with all the other workers.


End file.
